Que Sera Sera
by meeses
Summary: Hakisuma is orphaned when demons besiege her village. She meets an interesting young girl such as herself and the Inu Yasha group. They meet many people with many plans...
1. The Beginning

Screams and yells erupted around Hakisuma as hundreds of demons were destroying the village. Dead bodies lay askew all across the roads. "Okaa-san! Otou-san! Kii!" Hakisuma yelled out. '_I have to get my parents and myself out of the village!_ She thought. A huge demon with blood dripping from its mouth heard her yelling and lumbered towards her. "AHH!!!" She screamed and ran away from the beast. The hideous creature reached for Hakisuma and grabbed her from around the waist. "Now what am I going to do?" She said out loud. "I have to find Okaa-san and Otou-san!"

"Heh, heh, heh....they were deliciousssss......!" the monster growled.

"NO! You're lying!" Hakisuma felt her heart quicken its pace and felt something part the hair above her head. "Ha!!!" She thought to herself as she suddenly notice that she was being brought closer to his putrid smelling jaws by the second. "GAH!" Hakisuma screamed. She slashed at the demon's fist with her now razor-sharp claws. The demon hissed and dropped Hakisuma.

"Fool!" he growled. He swiped at Hakisuma with his claws. She jumped nimbly and dodged it easily.

"Haiya! She barely scratched his hand. "Uh-oh..." Hakisuma muttered as she backed away. She turned and ran as fast as she could. "Okaa-san! Otou-san! Kii!" Hakisuma felt the hair on her head go back into place. "I'm human again...." She murmured. Hakisuma suddenly spots Kii under a pile of boards. "Kii! Hakisuma quickly scoops the tiny fire cat demon up and slips her into her own pocket. _"The injuries can wait...I have to find Okaa-san and Otou-san and get out of here first_..." Hakisuma thought.

A villager spots her and hurries over. Without a word he grabbed Hakisuma's elbow and pulled her out of the village. "NO! I have to find my parents!" Hakisuma practically sobbed. He simply shook his head and kept dragging Hakisuma.

"Your parents last wishes..." he said softly as they stopped in a forest.

"WHAT!!! They're....." Her voice shook and trailed off.

"Yes..." He replied sadly. "The evil doings of Naraku." They both stood in silence for a few moments.

Hakisuma stared at the ground unable to believe what she was hearing. "No...no...I won't believe it!" she shouted.

The villager shook his head sadly and sighed. "I have to go round up the survivors" he said. "Stay here and be careful" He quickly walked away and paused by a tree. "I forgot...here."

He threw Hakisuma a katana. "To protect yourself." And with that he disappeared into the trees. Hakisuma stared and the weapon she had caught numbly in her hands.

"Protect yourself" she muttered to herself. She jumped up a tree and settled down. Soon she fell asleep in the tree. (an hour passes by)

"What have we here?" A soft voice suddenly spoke beside Hakisuma's ear.

Startled, she woke up from her fitful sleep.


	2. Meetings and Mood Swings

Night had come as it always does. All the creatures of the forest were sound asleep. Swiftly and silently a girl ran through the thicket. She dodged every tree and low branch that came in her way; such as she had learned to do. Suddenly she came to halt at a base of a tree. "Hmm...the smells of human, blood, and demon" she said softly to herself. With one nimble leap she landed neatly on the branch. _'Mm...the scent of a burning village and demons in the air...'_ she thought to herself. "So what do we have here?" The Hakisuma woke up startled. "Heh...a girl?"

Hakisuma watched the other girl's face or more like the top of her head, "W-what d-do you want?! Y-you DEMON!"

The other girl looked confused, "Pardon me, but demon who?"

"YOU!" she replied pointing a shaking finger at the 'demon' girl's ears and tail. "You got a wolf's tail and ears!" she reached for her Kanata. "Lemme guess a wolf demon?"

The wolf girl glared at her. "Don't you EVER compare me to those bunch of mongrels!! They don't what it means to be wolf!!" Her growl grew to a snarl, "The name's HIKARI not DEMON!! And I ain't no demon I'm a WEREWOLF!! You're the one who is part demon I can smell it!!!" Hikari pulled back her ears and revealed her long canine teeth. Her gold purple were fixed on Hakisuma.

Hakisuma sweat-dropped, "Uh, gomen...?" she was taken aback by Hikari's sudden mood swing. "I didn't mean to judge you so quickly. I seriously thought you wanted to kill Kii and me..."

"Kii, eh? She's a fire cat demon?" Hikari smirked as Hakisuma pulled the little creature out of her pocket and handed it to her. Kii woke up surprised to be staring into another person's eyes other then her owner.

"MREWW!!" Kii yowled out and chomped down on Hikari gauntlet covered hand. Hikari smirked and Kii, despite her small injuries began to play with Hikari. Hikari watched Hakisuma out of the corner of her eye.

Hakisuma had long black hair tied up high in the back with a dark blue piece of cloth. She wore a short kimono. The patterns on her kimono were arrowheads pointing north and south, with a dot in the middle. The symbols were dark blue and covered her entire pale blue kimono. The cuffs of the neck, sleeves, and edge of skirt had a dark blue material that matched her hairpiece. She wore long, thin, pale blue stockings that were up to the middle of her thigh. She wore no shoes. Hakisuma's eyes were silver, but Hikari sensed that when Hakisuma's blood turned demon, her eye color would change. She shifted her eyes back to concentrate on playing with Kii.

As the two played Hakisuma took it as an advantage to study Hikari some more. Hikari was shorter then her. She wore blue loose fitting pants and a purple kimono with long sleeves which are gold at the tips. Two gauntlets on each hand each hand. Right having a sun. Left having a moon. Hikari had long dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She also had two long white bangs that stuck up. Hakisuma sighed; all in all Hikari looked like tomboy.

Hikari has trying grab Kii when suddenly she stopped. She took a whiff of the air, "Something is headed this way. And it's a demon, a big one." She drew out a black sword handle. Hakisuma blinked at the handle. What good would a handle be for? "Come forward divine blade!"

Light burst forward from the end of the handle as the light died out a HUGE blade was in its place.

Hakisuma eyes widen (O-O), "OhMyGod! That's gargantuan!!! "She watched as Hikari slung the massive blade on her back. Hakisuma drew her Kanata. "Might as well help." Hakisuma said. She looked over to Hikari. "Huh...?" Hikari was beginning to transform. Her back became ridged, ears and tail grew longer, and she grew a snout. Silvery white fur spread over her clothes and body. "Her werewolf form..." she mused.

Kii sauntered over to Hakisuma, "Meerooww..?" she curiously looked over at the fully transformed Hikari.

Hakisuma eyes wandered down to Kii, "No Kii, stay back I don't think you should fight ye-"She was interrupted by a loud bellow. "T-that sounds familiar...It's that demon that killed my parents!" Hakisuma gasped as the trees parted and from the shadows caused by the moonlight came a hideous foul smelling demon.

Four long snakes as hair and five blood red bulging eyes with a circle of fangs that served as its mouth was the appearance of the hideous demon. **"Is that youuu...little girl demonnn....? I have been looking forrr HERE!!"**

Hikari sneered at the demon, "So big old spider legs here ate your parents?" Hakisuma nodded. "Ha! Then this is gonna be SO much fun!" Hikari using her powerful wolf legs leap up off the branch. She came down with her large blade three of snake heads were chopped off. Thick black blood gushed out. "Wah!?" a large glob of demon blood hit Hikari in the face. "Ow! WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS IS THIS? DAMN STUFF BURNS!!" Hikari shook off some of the blood.

Hakisuma leaped up, "Hey demon look over here!" The demon turned its head in her direction. "HAA!!" Hakisuma released the Kanata from her hand like a throwing knife.

It embedded itself into the demons fifth eye, **"WRRRRRRAAAAGH!!! You foolish insolent mix-breed!! I will eat you alive!!!"**

Hakisuma backed away, "Just try, ugly!!"

"NO WAY! YOU'RE ALL MINE!!" Hikari cut off two of its arms moving quickly as to not get hit with the blood. "Betcha felt that huh?" Hikari smile faded, _'What the hell?'_ the demon grew back FOUR arms. _'Now that ain't supposed to happen...'_

"**You honestly think you can defeat me? I posses two shards of the sacred Shikon jewel....." **the fiend grinned**. "DIE!!!"**

WHAT!?! THE SACRED JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS!?!? Hakisuma and Hikari shouted in unison. They stared in disbelief.

Hikari howled angrily, "Shut up and die YOURSELF!!! She had lost her temper. Her eyes burned with fiery hatred. She began slashing wildly, "DIE DIE DIE DIEE!!!!"

Hakisuma sighed, "How are we going to get anywhere this way? Hikari find the Shikon jewel!!!"

"HAI!!" Hikari slashed at the forehead. "They have got to be here!!!" Bright light shot out of its forehead.

"NO! I failed Naraku!!!" with that the demon exploded. One shard of the jewel landed in Hakisuma's hand and the other in Hikari.

"That's nice...," Hakisuma remarked as she wiped the blood off it on her short kimono. She glanced over to Hikari. She had changed back to her human form." Umm...Hikari watch where your go-::BLAM!::-ing..."

"Ahh! Damn it I can't see from my friggin left eye!!" Hikari shook her head wildly. She gave up and leaped into the tree. "Guess I'll stay with you.." She curled up on the thick branch.

"Hey!" Hakisuma frowned, _'Great, now I am stuck with this mangy mutt. Wonder what else is going to happen to me.." _She jumped up into the tree as well and settled down. "Might as well get some rest. It's been a long night."

Else where in the forest Inu-yasha and the others were walking. Inu-yasha stopped, "Blood..."

"Huh? It must be from a demon! And I sense two Shikon jewel shards!" Kagome gasped.

"Really...? Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Inu-yasha and the others rushed to the area of the forest where Hakisuma and Hikari rested.


	3. Name Game

DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT **own Inu Yasha...even though I wish I did......:: Ah dammit!::

Dawn had come quickly. The sun was just about to rise and the sky was a soft orange. The air was still and the several birds were chirping, but something wasn't right. Hikari opened one eye and lifted her nose in the air. She sniffed. '_What was that smell? It smells like dog, demon, and humans. And they were coming this way--fast.' _Hikari growled deep within her throat.

"Mmm? Is something wrong?" Hakisuma yawned as she stretched.

"Yes. There are demons and humans coming this way," Hikari murmured.

Kii poked his nose out of Hakisuma's pocket and sniffed the air nervously. He whimpered and dove back into her pocket. Even though Kii was a fire cat demon and could transform, Kii was still very young and only transformed to protect Hakisuma when she and Hakisuma were alone. Since Hikari was with them, Kii didn't have anything to worry about. Or at least she hoped.

There was a few tense seconds of silence. Then a faint red blur came into view. As the figure appeared bigger a tan figure appeared next to the red blur.

Hikari growled again and transformed.

Hakisuma stared in awe. She could not get over how awesome the transformation looked. Hakisuma looked back at the approaching figures and gasped. The figures consisted of dog demon with a red fighting suit with a girl with black hair on his back. The tan figure was another fire cat demon that was older than Kii. On the fire cat demon's back was a man with a tiny ponytail and earrings in his ear. His attire consisted of purple and black robes. He sat behind a young woman in a demon exterminator suit. The man was wielding a staff and the woman held a giant boomerang over her back.

The dog demon with the teenager girl on his back leapt and landed in front of Hikari and Hakisuma.

"Hand over the Shikon shards, girl!" the dog demon demanded.

"In your dreams," Hikari retorted.

With a little 'eep!' Hakisuma stepped behind Hikari.

The woman and man that were on the fire cat demon clambered off hastily and looked them up and down. The girl that was on the dog demon's back had gotten off and was staring at Hikari. Hikari took notice of this and let out a menacing growl.

"Kagome! Where are the shards!?" barked the dog demon.

"They're in her pockets!" the girl called Kagome said.

Hakisuma stared at the Kagome.'_That girl Kagome can see the Shards?' _she thought in awe.

"Give them to me now, you flea-bitten wolf demon!" the silver-haired dog demon snarled. He had long silver hair with two locks coming down the side of his face. His eyes were amber-gold and had kawaii dog ears on top of his head. Well, Hakisuma had ears like that too, but they only popped up when Hakisuma was in danger or when she was in rage.

Kagome had ebony black hair with blue eyes. She wore a strange white and green outfit. The bottom part of her 'kimono' was short and green. In her arms was a demon Hakisuma didn't notice before. The kawaii little demon had red-brown hair. He was about one and a half feet tall.

The man who was riding the fire cat demon spoke up. "Inu Yasha, don't hurt them. They seem harmless."

"I'll show you harmless!" Hikari growled. She flexed her claws and reached for her sword hilt.

"HA! What is that sword hilt going to do for you!?!?!" Inu Yasha mocked.

Hikari sneered and shouted, "Come forward Divine Blade!" The blade of the Divine Blade was bigger that Hikari herself. Inu Yasha was surprised she could even wield it.

Inu Yasha looked taken aback. He regained his posture and shouted, "Ha! The Tetsusaiga will defeat you! Your puny sword will not last long!" He grabbed the Tetsusaiga's hilt and pulled it out. The sword transformed immediately but it was no where as near as Hikari's sword's size and length.

"Shut up, you half breed! My sword will take you and your Tetsu-blah blah down any day!"

"NANI!? HA! You've GOT to be kidding! I could defeat you with just one swipe of my claws...I needed to sharpen them anyway," replied Inu Yasha nastily.

Kagome, the man, and the demon exterminator each formed two sweat-drops. Kagome hastily beckons Hakisuma over. Hakisuma glances at Hikari. She was too busy shouting insults with Inu Yasha so both Hikari and Inu Yasha didn't notice.

'_I wonder what Kagome wants? Maybe she's leading my into a trap...nah....she looks too urgent for that...' _Hakisuma mutters to herself silently as she crawls to Kagome, the little demon, the man, and the taijiya.

..... Hope you likey!!! BTW...you can send suggestions ideas! R&R!


	4. Game Name: Continued

Disclaimer: I unlike Jimm-chan actually OWN Inu-Yasha so HA! Okay so I dun...Meep don't sue me! I don't have money!

(This chappy also chappy 2 were both written by Hikari Lunar, a good friend of Jimsessouni-Kudokenshin. Domo Arigatou for the help, Hikari! !!!

Hakisuma reached Kagome and the others. "What do you want?!" she hissed.

"We don't mean to hurt you, but that hot-headed bozo there," She pointed at Inu Yasha, "he just adores violence."

Hakisuma sweatdropped

"Yeah, so this may go on for a while..." Kagome looked over to Hikari's and Inu Yasha's name calling game. "Oh, by the way this is Miroku." she said, waving her hand back at the man. "And this is Sango and her fire cat demon, Kilala." She pointed to the woman in the exterminator suit.

Kilala mewed in her small form. Sango smiled and Miroku nodded his head. "Pleased to meet you. I am a humble monk, and fair lady Sango here is a demon exterminator." A smile played on his face. Something about that smile made Hakisuma uncomfortable.

Sango saw Miroku's little 'smile' and sweatdropped. Without a word she reached for her Boomerang and hit him on the head. A large lump swelled up where he was hit. Miroku's eyes crossed and he fell over unconscious. "Don't mind this houshi..." she exclaimed nervously.

"Hey! What about me!? You didn't introduce me!" cried out the small fox demon. He hopped up and down madly.

"Of course, this is Shippo. He's a cute little fellow isn't he?" Kagome patted Shippo's head.

"Yup! That's me!" Shippo said happily. Hakisuma smiled at Shippo and said, "You know, I'm a ¼ fox demon!" Shippo jumped up and down excitedly.

"Really? A fox demon! You're just like me!" Hakisuma then glanced over at Inu Yasha and Hikari.

"Mangy mutt!!!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Well look who's talking!!!" Hikari snapped back. Their faces were flushed bright red. (Hikari had changed back to her human form.) "I'm a WEREWOLF!!! NOT a wolf demon!!! Get it through your thick skull!!! Wolf demons are useless, pathetic, weaklings!!! They don't know what being a wolf is!!!" Hikari barked. Her eyes were burning with anger. Both she and Inu Yasha had flames enveloping their bodies. The others just sweatdropped and fell over anime style.

"Oh really!? I bet even Kouga is a better fighter then you!" Inu Yasha retorted.

"Uh, do my ears deceive me?" a tornado questioned pleasantly.

"K-kouga!?!" Inu Yasha looked over, distracted.

"Did I really just hear a certain SOMEONE complimenting MY fighting skills...?" Kouga replied with a mischievous look in his blue eyes. He flicked back his black hair. "Well I must say I'm a better fighter even with both of you put together!" Kouga chuckled wagging his finger.

"WHATTTT!?!?!?!?!" Inu Yasha and Hikari cried out in unison. "YOU ASKED FOR IT BUTT SNIFFER!!"

"Uh oh...." The now chibified Kouga squeaked.

"DIEEEEE!!!!" together Hikari and Inu Yasha lunged at chibi Kouga. They began beating at him with wild kicks and punches. After 30 seconds, it hit Inu Yasha and Hikari that they were fighting as one and leaped away from each other. Kouga was left sprawled out on the ground covered with lumps and dazed eyes.

"Gah! Getta away from me, you wolf!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Same here, you inu kurro!" Hikari retorted.

"Okay that does it wolf girl!!!" Inu Yasha snarled.

"Bring it on, puppy!!!" They both leaped at each other and were soon engaged in a heated dust fight. Chibified Hakisuma and the others sat in the grass sipping tea and slurping ramen noodles. They all stared stupidly at the fight.

Miroku yawned, "They've been at it for quite some time now..." He grinned down at Hakisuma.

Hakisuma scooted away from the grinning monk, "Uh, should we stop them?" she slurped up more noodles.

Inu Yasha's head suddenly appeared out of the dust, "Woo, is that ramen I smell??" He attempted to sniff the air once more but was pulled back into the fight.

"There is no way your gonna get it..." Hikari's grunts could be heard. "Cus I want the ramen!!!" She then dove forward towards the others trying to reach the last box of ramen noodles.

"Noooooooo!!!" Inu Yasha shrieked. He had a hold of Hikari's tail. With a loud growl Inu Yasha yanked on it HARD.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!" little tears formed on Hikari's eyes. "You little....BAD DOG!" she managed to grip one side of the ramen box.

"Rabid wolf!" Inu Yasha had a hold of the other side.

"Overgrown fuzzball!" Hikari shot back.

"Tree pisser!" (Inu Yasha calling Hikari)

"Human pet!" (Hikari calling Inu Yasha)

"Wild curd!!" (Inu Yasha calling Hikari)

"Crap headed dog!" (Hikari calling Inu Yasha)

"Mixed fur!" (Inu Yasha calling Hikari)

"Albino hot-head!!" Hikari shouted. Then the noodles in the box flew out and landed on the ground.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikari and Inu Yasha screamed. They watched as Kii walked up to the noodles and began eating them.

"I declare Kii the winner! Whoo-hoo!!" Shippo waved a white flag around. The others stared at the faces of the defeated ones. Both Hikari and Inu Yasha then collapsed.

"Do you think their okay?" Hakisuma asked.

"Of course! They'll get over their defeat soon!" Kagome giggled. They all looked over the two unconscious forms. "Though I think they'll feel and bruise or two in the morning..." ( X-x : Owww... )

Review! And I'll hand out chibi Inu plushies!


	5. Thoughts and Long Lost Brothers

The sun was up and birds were chirping. '_A little too loudly'_ Hikari groaned. '_It's morning...ugh, gotta get up...' _She thought to herself. With a sigh, she rolled over to look at what was left of the campfire. '_Huh? Who's that_??? Hikari asked herself. '_Oh yeah_...' It was Hakisuma. '_Poor thing, her whole family was slaughtered by those demons...what a horrible way to die..._'

Hakisuma's face was in a pained expression and she whimpered softly in her dream.

'_She's probably dreaming of the day her parents were killed...' _Hikari muttered. _'Well, there's no use living I the past. You have to learn to move on...like I did.'_

Hakisuma's body started shaking slightly. She let out a low moan and jolted up violently. Her eyes were wide open and she was breathing heavily.

Hikari looked away. She did not want to be caught staring at anybody. She closed her eyes against the now glaring sun and pretended to be sleeping. She heard Hakisuma get up and walk towards the direction of the stream.

Hakisuma walked quickly towards the stream. She reached in and cupped a handful of water. With a gasp, she splashed herself in the face. "What a horrible nightmare..." She muttered to herself. A single tear rolled down her face as Hakisuma realised that she was never going to see her parents again. She shook her head voilently and wiped away the tear. She straightened up and started back to the camp where Hikari and her new found companions were laying.

Flashback "Inu Yasha, they're staying with us!" Kagome said.

"They'll slow everyone down! We have to find the Shikon Shards before its too late!!" Inu Yasha retorted.

"They have to! Hakisuma's home and family are destroyed, and Hiraki's her only friend! They're staying whether you like it or not!" Kagome nearly shouted.

Inu Yasha 'feh'd and sulked into the trees.

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks and shrugged. Kagome was red in the face. She turned and walked toward the stream. End Flashback

Inu Yasha hasn't been back since. Hakisuma wondered if they should go looking for Inu Yasha, but Kagome assured her that Inu Yasha was tough and that they shouldn't worry about him. Hakisuma crawled through the tiny clearing where the group were camped. She silently crawled over the young houshi. Bad move. Hakisuma's pupils contracted and her body twitched. Suddenly she screamed.

Sango woke up instantly, grabbed her boomerang, and brought it down hard into the houshi's head without thinking. She was a still little bleary-eyed from sleeping. She glanced at the knocked-out monk's hand and sighed. "When will he ever learn???" She asked herself out loud.

Hakisuma was wide-eyed and gasping for breath while Hikari sniggered. She had seen the whole thing. She knew something wasn't right about the monk...

Kagome merely rolled her eyes. Looking back at the girls she chirped cheerfully, "Anyone hungry?" Sango, Hikari, Hakisuma, Inu Yasha, and a newly woken Shippo nodded vigirously.

"Inu Yasha, when did you get here?" Kagome inquired.

"What, wench? Shouldn't I be allowed to eat?" the hanyou growled. His previously happy excited face turned into a scowl.

"Sit!" Kagome said rather forcefully.

Inu Yasha 'poofed' onto the ground and grumbled about something to do with women and moodswings.

Soon there was a small fire and everyone was slurping ramen contently, except for Inu Yasha. He had grabbed his share of ramen and run off into the forest again.Everyone was chatting pleasantly. Kii and Kirara were snuggled together (Kirara was kind of a mother figure to Kii, besides Hakisuma), Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Hakisuma, and Hikari were talking about how evil that Naraku was.

"He's definetly the cause of all our troubles." Miroku said. "This wind tunnel, or 'hell hole' as I call it, was the doings of Naraku. He had pierced the hole through my grandfather's hand, and it has been in every male of my family ever since. My grandfather and father were sucked into their tunnels. The same will happen to me if we don't defeat Naraku soon." He explained.

Hakisuma shuddered but Hikari stared motionlessly at the ground.

"Naraku had disguised himself as Kikyo and Inu Yasha and turned them against eachother. That's why Inu Yasha wants to complete the Shikon no Tama and defeat Naraku so badly" Kagome said. "He wants to avenge Kikyo's death" she added bitterly.

Hakisuma nodded understandingly. Clearly Kagome was jealous of this Kikyo priestess.

After they had eaten their fill, they packed up and started walking on the path again. Miroku had assured Hakisuma that Inu Yasha could sniff them out and he wouldn't get lost or separated from the group. Hikari scowled and sulked at the sound of Inu Yasha's name. She still hadn't really forgiven his name callings yesterday.

After they had been walking for a while, Hikari growled and sniffed the air. "I smell a bitter scent and a hint of inscense." She muttered.

Kagome stiffened and walked faster. Sango exchanged looks with Miroku and Shippo quieted down.

"I also smell a youkai dog-demon, an inp, and a human heading this way, just to let you know." Hirari informed.

Hakisuma felt something separating her hair again. '_Uh oh...that means we're in danger' _Hakisuma thought while looking at her now sharp nails. Kii and Kirara's fur stood of edge and they hissed. Shippo grimaced and ducked into Kagome's bike's basket.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome whispered.


	6. Meeting Sesshoumaru and that Dumb Jaken

"Sesshouma-who?!" Hakisuma and Hikari asked together at the nervous Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru...he is Inu Yasha's older brother. And not to mention evil. He is dangerous and has injured Inu Yasha quite seriously in past battles between them. He is after Inu Yasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga. He'll do anything to see Inu Yasha dead. Sesshoumaru had even formed a pact with Naraku!" Kagome explained wildly.

Hikari face was a downcast, _'Naraku...that demon...killed my parents and made the villagers hate me. He is the one that caused me to be exiled out of my own home...' _Hikari looked up at Kagome, "Hmm...so this Sesshoumaru is Inu Yasha's brother..." She grinned slightly, "This is going to be interesting..."

Hakisuma sweatdropped, "Uh, Hikari weren't you paying attention to what Kagome said? This could be dangerous! We should go find Inu Yasha." Hakisuma stared at Hikari but got no response. "Hikari?" Hikari threw a glance at her and walked away. _'Wonder what's wrong with her? She seemed so deep in thought.'_

Hikari came up to Kagome, "He is coming nearer, but the human scent is fading."

"We must find Inu Yasha!" Miroku exclaimed waving his staff in the air.

"Hmm...he may also be after the Shikon jewel. Kagome, you and Shippo go find Inu Yasha! I and the others will hold the Sesshoumaru off till then!" Sango held her boomerang firmly in her hands.

"Okay! Come on Shippo!" Kagome walked off with Shippo.

Hikari growled, "H-he's here..." As soon as she finished those words there was a loud crash as a tree fell down dangerously close to the group. A shadowed figure emerged from the dust. Hikari quickly transformed and the others got their weapons ready.

"Inu Yasha is not here." A soft and cold voice came from the figure. "Nor are the Shikon shards, yet the two Naraku told me of are..." a small smirk played on his face. Sesshoumaru flexed his claws, "Hakisuma and Hikari; mixed breed and werewolf..."

Hakisuma and Hikari gasped, _'what!? How did he know?!?!'_

Hikari growled, "So you'd go low enough to work with Naraku!?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "I do as I please to get what I desire. And I want your sword, Hikari"

Hakisuma glared at him, "Kii!" Kii transformed to his large form. Hakisuma leaped onto his back. Sango did the same with Kirara.

Hikari snarled, "I don't care what you want or who you are! I just want you gone! Come forward Divine Blade!!!" She slashed at Sesshoumaru. "Now die or leave!!!" Sesshoumaru grinned and moved away. "GRAH! Fast aren't ya!?"

Sesshoumaru revealed his silver left arm, "Naraku said you were strong. Maybe these will help. Special amour claws made of demon silver. Quite poisonous to werewolves...Hikari's eyes widened. She jumped out of the way but not fast enough. The claws cut her leg.

"GAH!" She clutched her now bleeding leg.

"Hikari!" Sango, riding on Kirara swooped down and released her boomerang. Sesshoumaru slashed it back at her. "AHH!" Kirara was knocked out from underneath her. They both fell to the ground.

"I will suck him in! Wind Tunnel!!" Miroku revealed his hell hole and a powerful gust of wind began to blow everything in. Large insects appeared from among the trees. "Damn it! Those poison insects!" Miroku closed his wind tunnel.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Splendid splendid!!" the small imp, Jaken laughed, "Kill them!"

"Why you little imp!" Hakisuma cut Jaken in half with her katana. "Serves you right!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshoumaru headed towards her. "AHH!!" Hakisuma cried out as she attempted to leap away from his deadly claws. Sesshoumaru swung out his right fist, hitting Hakisuma in the back. "Argh...!" She fell to the ground with a small thud.

"Heh, here you will die here, slowly and painfully, mixed breed." Sesshoumaru was about to cut Hakisuma when a sudden blur appeared in front of him. He slashed out tearing Hikari's arm.

"ARGRAH!" Hikari howled in pain. Her vision blurred and she changed back to her human form. "Ugh...Don't even think about it...." She struggled to remain standing.

Hakisuma looked up, "H-hikari...?" her back was sore and it hurt when she moved. She noticed the puddle of thick blood beginning to form on the ground. Hakisuma gasped, _'Hikari is bleeding!' _Hikari fell forward, unconscious. Sesshoumaru then reach for the hilt of the Divine Blade.

"This will prove to be helpful. I will soon be able to get the Tetsusaiga, thanks to you." He then turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Hakisuma flunged forward and kicked Sesshoumaru's head.

"Insolent mixed breed..." he growled dangerously. Using his whip, he wrapped it around her neck and pulled down. Hakisuma gasped for breath and the grip tightened around her neck. Sesshoumaru then grabbed her leg with his right hand. He sunk his poison claws deep into it and gave her a kick in the stomach.

"AHH!" Hakisuma cried out. Sesshoumaru then left carrying Jaken's carcass over his shoulder. A red blur came to her line of vision. "Inu Yasha....Sesshoumaru...Hikari's sword..." Hakisuma managed to gasp out. A bit of blood trickled out of her mouth and then everything went black.


	7. In Kaede's Hut

Hakisuma awoke groggily. She winced as she sat up. What happened?! Hakisuma suddenly realized what happened. The group was attacked by Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha's half brother. '_That bastard...' _She thought.

She looked around. '_Where am I???' _She thought to herself. She was in a house. She was lying on a straw mat on the floor. The floor was bare except for some tatamis and some pots. A few bundles of herbs lined a mat near the wall. There was a small fire in the middle of the room. Hikari was lying in the corner of the little house/hut thingy. (Don't know what Japanese houses are called. If you do, send email to me or review me! )

Hikari was lying shivering on the ground. She was wrapped in a simple but warm quilt. Her face was twisted in pain. Hikari was also sweating badly.

Hakisuma's gaze continued to wander around the room. She recognized Kagome's tan bulging backpack next to her. Kii was cuddled next to her. '_Whew! Kii didn't get hurt!' _

"So ye be awake, child!" a voice rang from across the room. Startled, Hakisuma looked up. "I was wondering when you'd be up. Your friend there, she took it bad...demon silver is bad to werewolves...she'll be all right, though. She just needs rest and food. " the old woman trailed off. She had the traditional attire of red and white miko or healer robes. There was a patch over one eye. The woman's hair was graying, and tied in a loose ponytail.

"My name be Kaede." Said the elderly woman. She clearly saw how confused Hakisuma was. "You are in my hut. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inu Yasha all brought you here."

"Inu Yasha?! I thought he ran off into the forest!" Hakisuma said surprised.

"I did. But when I smelt that stupid brother of mine I ran back to you guys...I would've gotten there faster if it wasn't for that dead Kikyo." Inu Yasha replied coming through the straw door. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came in after him.

"Are you all right? Kagome asked anxiously.

"Yeah, it looked like you were hit hard by that Sesshoumaru. Ugh, he's just so ruthless!" Sango added in with a shudder.

"He's so emotionless, too." Miroku said. "And that toad-imp he has...that thing is almost as bad."

"That was a cool move you did, slicing Jaken in half!" Shippo cried happily, jumping off Kagome's shoulder.

Hakisuma grinned and blushed. She glanced at Inu Yasha. He was fidgeting around Kaede, who was cooking ramen. Hakisuma smiled to herself. She remembered that one time where him and Hikari fought over the ramen and ended up with Kii eating the ramen. Speaking of Hikari...Hakisuma looked over to Hikari. She still was sleeping, though she was not sweating as bad. She also seemed to be in less pain.

Kaede caught Hakisuma's staring and said, "She'll be alright. Fortunately, I had the right herbs and stones for the silver."

Hakisuma glanced up and Kaede's warm face and smiled. "Arigato, Lady Kaede. She was the closest friend I've ever had. I wouldn't want to lose her. She's protected me from a lot of things already, and we've only met for four days!"

Kaede nodded and went back to cooking.

"Come on, hag, I'm hungry!" Inu Yasha interrupts.

Kagome glared at Inu Yasha. "Don't make me S-I-T you!"

Inu Yasha gulped and flung himself down in a corner. He put his chin in his hands while looking up at Kagome. "You know, you look so cute when you're mad at me." Inu Yasha remarked with evil smirk on his face.

Kagome's face turned red. "SIT!!!" ::WHAM!!!!:: Inu Yasha was pulled to the floor with a great force. "Kiss dirt!" Kagome retorted.

Sango and Miroku edged away from Kagome.

"I'd say scary," Miroku commented quietly.

"WHAT was that, again?!?!?! Would you like to kiss dirt too?" Kagome asked murderously.

"Uh, n-nothing, fair lady K-kagome," Miroku stuttered. He, Sango, and Inu Yasha had turned chibi-sized and were cowering under her glare. Shippo merely shrugged and leapt onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome stomped out of the room.

"Kagome's been in a dark mood after Kikyo showed up." Sango explained.

"Feh! At least Kikyo didn't blow up at me." Inu Yasha muttered.

"SIT SIT SIT!!!" Kagome shouted from just outside the door.

Inu Yasha was dragged down into the real ground three levels.

Miroku tiptoed to the straw door and peeked outside. "Kagome's headed to the Bone-Eaters well!" He declared.

"WHAT?!" Inu Yasha yelled. "That wench is NOT going back to her time!" Inu Yasha jumped up and ran out the door.

Hakisuma looked around confused. "Time, what time?" she pondered aloud.

"Kagome lives 500 years in the future. She uses the Bone-Eater's well to travel back and forth. Strangely, though, only her and Inu Yasha are able to use it." Miroku said. He had the mischievous glint in his eye again. "Will you-"he started.

Hakisuma looked over to Sango. She had the line/dot eyes and was shaking her head no. '_Kick it where it counts' _she was mouthing.

"NO." Hakisuma didn't feel the urge to kick him where it hurts, though.

Sango sighed in disappointment.

Kaede handed Hakisuma fresh bandages. "Clean out your friend's wounds and re-bandage them with these. And crush these herbs into powder before sprinkling it on her wounds. I know you have had practice." She handed Hakisuma the bundles of herbs.

'_How did she know I can dress and clean wounds?' _Hakisuma wondered in awe. She headed towards Hikari and started grinding the dried herbs. She quickly dressed Hikari's wounds on her arm and leg. Hikari didn't even wince, though she opened her eyes half way to see who was cleaning the wounds.

Inu Yasha stomped in, with dirt all over his front. He started muttering something about subduing charms and ripping. "Where's my ramen?!" he barked.

Sango handed Inu Yasha his share of ramen and Miroku sniggered.


	8. No Moon

Everyone had gone outside. Everyone that is except Hakisuma. She sat near Hikari's still form, contently slurping up noodles. She wished Hikari would get up. Hakisuma had seen that she was awake when she had dressed her wounds. But the werewolf had refused to move.

Hikari sighed and attempted to roll over but failed. She had been awoken by the all the noise before. She sniffed the air. _'Ramen noodles...'_ Her body felt sore and her limbs were stiff. Hikari accidentally let out a soft moan.

Hakisuma took notice of this, "Hey, what's wrong?" her silver eyes stared down at Hikari.

"Nothing...." Hikari mumbled so softly Hakisuma had to strain her ears to hear it.

Hakisuma's eyes shined with concern. "Really? I could get Kaede if you want."

"K-kaede...?" Hikari slowly sat up. "Who's that...?"

"She's an old healer. Inu Yasha and the others took us here. This is her hut, she took care of us. If it weren't for her you could have...been in serious trouble."

Hikari mumbled something and then tried to stand. Her weakened legs buckled underneath her. "Watch it! You shouldn't be trying to walk around!" There was silence for a moment. Hakisuma then smiled, "Arigato..."

"Huh?!" Hikari asked as she leaned heavily against the wall of the hut.

"You helped me...SAVED me! I just wanted to say thanks..." Hakisuma looked down at her now empty ramen bowl.

Hikari's eyes harden, "Yeah, right." She walked over to the sliding door. "I did what I had to do. Got it?" She opened the door and then slid it shut with a slam. _'Damn Hakisuma, damn Inu Yasha, damn Sesshoumaru, damn EVERYONE! Thanks to this crap I lost my fricken sword...'_ The wounds had closed but she walked carefully as to not to reopen them.

Hakisuma gawked at the door. "What is wrong with her?! All I said was 'thanks'!" Hakisuma stood up and ran out.

Hikari hobbled over to a large tree. She let herself drop onto the grassy ground.

"What ye doing here child? Worry your good friend?" an old lady appeared from behind the tree trunk.

"Hmm...Kaede I assume...?" Hikari shifted to a more comfortable position, "Leave me be...and do not call HER my friend." Hikari turned her head towards the setting sun.

"Ye believe that it is safer to be alone than to have friends, do you not?" Kaede stood in front of her.

Hikari grunted, "So what if I do?"

Kaede shook her head, "Child, you have much to learn. Friends are special gifts that come in many shapes and sizes. Accept Hakisuma's kindness, open up. Or ye shall never get over your past..." Kaede kneeled down in front of her.

Hikari was shocked, "S-stay a-way f-from me!" she stuttered. She leaped to her feet and ran away towards the thicket. "L-leave me ALONE!!!" She gasped before disappearing into the trees.

"HIKARI!!! COME HERE!!! YOU STUBBORN WOLF!!!" Hakisuma ran up to Kaede. "Lady Kaede! Have you seen-"

"Yes, yes child. Clam down...She just when for a walk." Kaede sighed and shook her head.

"Huh?" Hakisuma was confused.

"Today is a moonless night..." Kaede then left.

Hikari had gone deep into the forest. "Gotta get away from all these people..." She failed to notice the piercing eyes hidden among the bushes.

It was already dark and back at the village Hakisuma waited for Hikari to come back. Finally she decided to get the others to help look for her. "Help look for THAT girl? HAH! You can go by yourself!" Inu Yasha slammed shut the door.

"What's the matter with him??" Hakisuma asked.

"It's a new moon tonight. He will soon lose ALL of his demon powers and revert to a complete human." Sango said quietly.

Then they heard rustling from the bushes. Out came a girl that looked a lot like Hikari.

"Wait is that...?" Shippo stared at the girl who began to stumble towards them.

"It IS Hikari!" Miroku shouted in surprise.

'_Hikari, full human???'_ Hakisuma wonder in awe.

The purple gold eyes of the girl scanned the group, "There's a demon headed this way!"


	9. The Demon Cometh

Inu Yasha ran out of Kaede's hut unsheathing his Tetsusaiga. "The sccent of fox demon." Inu Yasha muttered. "Kagome! Take Shippo and go into this forest! I have a feeling that this is going to be ugly."

Kagome nodded. "Inu Yasha, I sense the Shikon shard, so be careful. I think they are in his right ear. I may not be correct, though." She grabbed Shippo, who was standing stock still. As she quickly left into the forest, Shippo's eyes lingered on the horizon, where a tiny speck was appearing.

The speck quickly became a looming shadow over Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kii Kirara, Hikari, and Hakisuma. The giant fox demon was gigantic. It's eyes were gleaming an unaturally red color. It's snout was dripping with thick saliva. **"Weak mortals! I have been sent my Naraku to destroy you! He has gien me a gift...the gift that will earn me many triumphs! Now, prepare to die!" **the giant beast roared.

Inu Yasha was undaunted. 'You are all big talk! You are just a worthless fox demon, weak of power, so this Naraku has sent to find you and gave you a Shikon Shard...you are worthless without it!" Inu Yasha sneered.

The bush to the right of Inu Yasha and Hakisuma moved. Shippo's head stuck out of it. "Father!" he cried desperately. "Father!" The tiny fox demon was no match for Kagome's wieght and strength.

Inu Yasha took a step back and lowered his weapon slightly. Miroku looked confusedly at Shippo. Sango glanced quizzically at Shippo and Kagome's direction.

The hideous demon now had a puddle of saliva at his feet. He sneered and lowered his massive head. A boy about eleven years old was riding on his neck. The boy had brown hair and a demon extermintor suit exactly like Sango's suit. The only difference was that Sango's guards were pink and the boy's was teal. The boy carried a weapon that looked like the blade of a scythe. The blade was connected to a long chain that clinked relentlessly.

Hakisuma and Hikari glanced between Sango and this brown haired boy.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled out. Her eyes now burned with hatred.

The fox demon sneered again and grinned hideously. **"prepare to meet your doom!"** the demon growled. **"Fox Fire!"**

The flames shot at Inu Yasha and Hikari, the two people closest to him. Hikari jumped away nimbly and Inu Yasha used his mighty blade to block the attacks. The flame, however, engulfed the blade and left it charred.

"Kagome! Take Shippo and run! NOW!" Inu Yasha shouted over his shoulder.

"You sneaky bastard!" Inu Yasha shouted. He looked at the blade in disbelief. "Naraku will pay!" Inu Yasha lunged at the fox with his sword still in his hands. When he almost reached the demon and it's passenger, Kohaku released his weapon. The blade shot foreward and hit the Tetsusaiga. The Tetsusaiga broke cleanly in half. Inu Yasha's eyes widened and Sango and Miroku gasped.

The blade had only broken once before, when they had fought a very powerful demon made by Naraku. How did a fox demon and Kohaku's weapon break Inu Yasha's Tetsusaiga?

Inu Yasha leapt back into place. "Feh. Even without the Tetsusaiga I can defeat you with just one swipe of my claws."

Hakisuma was still staring at the boy on the demon's back. "Miroku, who is that boy?" Hakisuma asked.

"He is Sango's brother. Naraku's is manipulating him." He explained in a hurry.

The fox demon released another round of Fox Fire. Hakisuma twisted as she leapt. The Fox Fire had grazed her shoulder. She landed crouching, grasping her wound. Hikari fumed. "I've had enough of Naraku!" She shouted as she leapt towards the demon. "I'll take care of you one and for all!" Hikari was stopped short. Inu Yasha was holding onto the back of her shirt.

"You've had enough wounds and they havn't healed completely yet. Look, you're bleeding again." Inu Yasha growled.

Hikari looked down. Indeed there was a puddle of blood forming where she was standing.

"You're not fighting this one." Inu Yasha declared. He lunged at the beast. Kohaku released his weapon again. This time Inu Yasha kicked it away. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The attack headed straight for the boy and the beast.

Kohaku leapt off the fox's back and landed on the ground in front of Sango.

Sango's grip stightened on her boomerang bone. "YA!!!!!" She released her boomerang at the beast.

Miroku took a step back. He couldn't do anything. If he released his Wind Tunnel, everyone, including Inu Yasha, Sango, Hikari, and Hakusima would get sucked in.Kii and Kirara both lunged for the beast at the same time. The sudden attack left the fox in a surprise. They each took a good chunk off of him. Then something strange happened. Instead of blood gushing out, it was dirt and bones.

"AHA!" Inu Yasha shouted. His aura pulsed slightly. He gasped and looked at his hair. It was turning black. "DAMN IT!!!" he growled.

"The heart! Attack the heart!" Sango cried. Hakisuma glanced at Hikari. She was standing motionless by the bushes. She drew out her Katana. "Hiyaaaaa!!!!!!!!" Hakisuma hurled the Katanga at the heart.

"WRAGH!" Inu Yasha shouted. He had just been distracting the demon when Kohaku released his weapon and Inu Yasha.

Sango chucked her boomerang at the demon again.

The demon's eyes widened and he exploded. A Shikon shard fell out of the rubble and landed in Miroku's outstretched hand.

Kohaku leapt back a space. As he was doing so he released the blade again so that it going to swip everyone. The houshi and Sango jumped out of harm's way. Hakisuma, however, was frozen to the spot. She watched in horror as the blade hurtled closer and closer. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced heself for the sickle chain to rip open her flesh. Sudddenly Hakisuma felt a strong force yank her off the ground from her waist. The next thing she knew, she was in the air with Inu Yasha.

"Hikari!" Hakisuma yelled. Her friend was gone. Hikari had disappeared. Kohaku was suddenly surrounded by a light. He too vanished.


	10. Ramen Noodes

(Naraku's castle)

Hikari groaned as she sat up.Her vision was blurry.She looked around.Hikari could not make out where she was.'_Argh! where am I?'_ She shook her head to clear up.

"So you're awake," a female voice said. Startled, Hikari turned her neck so fast she cricked it.

A strange woman stood alone in the corner of the room Hikari was in. She wore a kimono. Her hair was tied up and she had pointed ears with dangling earrings. She had black hair and red eyes. There was an unnerving aura around her.

"Who are you?!" Hikari demanded. She tried to stand up but fell to the ground again clumsily. She then realized that both her hands and feet were tied up. "Ragh!" Hikari glared at the woman. "Untie me or pay the consequences!" She shouted.

The woman gave a hollow laugh. "Do you not know who I am?! I am Kagura, the Wind Witch. It is you who will pay the consequences for your cheekiness!" She replied smugly.

Hikari continued glaring at the 'wind witch' "Fine!" Hikari growled. She tried to transform. Nothing happened. "What did you do, you witch?!" she hissed.

"While you are under Naraku's care, you cannot and will not transform without permission, and besides, tonight is the no moon night," she said smoothly, as if it mattered nothing to her.

"Kagura," a hollow voice floated from the doorway. Both Kagura and Hikari glanced in that direction. "Master Naraku wants you to bring Hikari to him." A girl said. The girl was completely white. She wore white attire. Her hair was white. The flowers in her hair were white. The only thing that weren't white were her eyes. They were black. In her hands she held a mirror.

Hikari looked into the mirror. She froze. She felt a force trying to get out of her.

Kagura seeing this sneered. She pulled out a fan and waved it lightly. Blades of wind whooshed toward Hikari's transfixed form. The blades grazed her skin and her eyes tore away from the mirror.

Hikari glared at Kagura.

"Next time don't look into her mirror if you don't wish to be a souless being," Kagura said simply. She nodded and pulled a white feather out of her hair. It transformed into a giant feather. Hikari felt an invisible force drag her onto the feather. Kagura tilted her head toward the door. The feather obeyed her commands. Silently Hikari, Kagura, and the strange white girl headed to Naraku.

(Back to Inu Yasha)

Hakisuma paced on the ground where the group took camp. It had been dawn when they fought the demon. Now it was in the early afternoon. Hakisuma frowned as she thought about Shippo.

(Flashback):: Inu Yasha picked up the golem that had fallen out of the fox demon.

"Demon puppetry," Miroku declared quietly.

Shippo came tearing out of the bushes with Kagome behind him.

"What, " Shippo said as he looked at the golem, "is that?!" Shippo spat unbelievingly.

"It's a golem, a form of dark demon puppetry." Miroku explained.

Tears filled Shippo's eyes. "How did he think he could use my dad's form in this...this...way?!" Shippo demanded. His voice shook as te spoke. "I hate...I despise him!" With that, he bounded into the forest.

"Shippo!!!" Kagome yelled. She ran off into the forest to console the kitsune.

Inu Yasha stared at the golem with disgust. "What a baka," he muttered. He made that fox demon break my Tetsisauga! Damn him!"

"The question is, why did he think we would fall for that again? It's not the first time he used a golem against us. What is he up to?" Miroku pondered.

"Well, whatever it is, we have to stop him. Now. We can't let him get too far away! And he's got that Hikari. That wench got herself captured. Captured! By NARAKU!" Inu yasha spat.

"Inu Yasha, calm down. We have to think things through."

(End Flashback)

Hakisuma sighed. She had been sitting by herself for a while now, guarding everyone's possesions. Sango had gone off to take a bath in a hot spring they'd found nearby, and Miroku had muttered something about having to check on Sango four minutes after she had left. Kagome was talking to Shippo in the forest. Inu Yasha had gone to get a start and had promised grudgingly to come back and not go off by himself to fight Naraku after Miroku had reminded him about the hole in his hand.

Hakisuma glared at the ground. She, like Inu Yasha and Shippo were orphans. Inu Yasha and Shippo's parents were dead. Hers were killed by the demons set loose in her village. The realization had just then hit her that she was an orphan. She had hoped earlier that it was just a nightmare, that she would wake up and see her parents smiling down at her. But it wasn't. It was all Naraku's fault. All his fault. '_Someday,'_Hakisuma thought, _'someday she was going to find Naraku and kill him along with Inu Yasha and Miroku and Sango.' _She glared at the ground until her eyes were stinging. Hakisuma sighed. She got up and headed over to Kagome's backpack. '_Might as well eat...' _Hakisuma thought bitterly.

She took out a package of instant ramen. There was a picture of a cow on it. '_What strange things she has brought._' She thought to herself. _'How do I cook it?'_ As if answering her question, Sango, freshly dressed in her green, white, and red kimono, came into the clearing pulling Miroku by the ears. Her face was dark with anger. Seeing Hakisuma holding the ramen, she chuckled and let Miroku drop to the ground unmercifuly. She headed over to Hakisuma and the strange packet of ramen.

"Here," she said. Hakisuam handed over the ramen to Sanog's outstretched hand. "Can you get that silver pot in Kagome's pack please?" Sango asked pleasantly. Hakisuma reached in and rummaged around.

"You mean this?" Hakisuma handed the pot over.

"Yes, and could you also get a bottle of water?" Sango requested.

Hakisuma handed that over also. She watched Sango carefully as Sango emptied the water into the pot and set it on the fire. After the water was boiling, she opened the packet of ramen and dumped the dried noodles inside. Sango caught a silver packet before it fell into the boiling water. She opened that too and sprinkled the powder onto the water's surface. Then, Sango turned around and took a long spoon out of Kagome's pack. Then, Sango banged on the pot loudly. Hakisuma watched all of it in interest.

"What's the banging for?" Hakisuma questioned.

"You'll see." Sango replied with a smile on her face while stirring the ramen.

Eight miles away, Inu Yasha's ears twitched. He sniffed the air and grinned. "Ramen's ready."


	11. Hikari and Hakisuma

Domo Arigato for all the support! Remember to R&R! PLEASE!

REVIEW or Inu Yasha shall do the puppy dog face! Ha ha I will pay him to do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha so blah blah blah. Go away. I want to mourn in peace.

(Hikari)

Hikari scowled at the man in front of the wall facing her. The man was dressed in a white ugly baboon suit was facing her. He had long wavy black hair and red eyes.

"Welcome," Naraku said, "to my castle." His lips curved upward but his eyes stayed as cold and ruthless as ever. Kagura and her sister, Kanna, stood in the doorway. "Wait outside the door after you close it behind you," Naraku said to the sisters. His voice was flat and cold.

"Yes, master Naraku," Kanna replied.

Kagura nodded slightly with a small scowl on her evil face. As she left she shot an ugly face at Naraku.

"Remember, I hold your heart in my hands," Naraku said disdainfully to Kagura. He held a hideous beating heart in his hands. Kagura shot one last look at him before leaving the room.

Hikari watched with great distaste. Naraku was a disgusting, evil man. Her blood boiled just at the thought of him. She watched his every move, just in case he tried to do anything sneaky. He reached over to a stout table beside him. There was a wooden figure placed in small rocks and a teapot.

'_A teapot?' _Hikari thought absently. _'Surely he_ _must have a better weapon than a teapot!' _Hikari knelt onto a cushion.

"Well then. Let's get into business. I want you to work for me. I will give you a Shikon shard, and you will be more powerful than before. What do you say? If you don't work for me, your friends will be hurt, and I don't think you will like that," he said with a smirk. "So that basically leaves you with no choice. Work for me or pay the consequences."

Hikari clenched her fists under the table. _'That bastard...huh, he's not giving me a choice at all! AND he's the one who turned everyone against me and killed my family! The nerve of him, the bastard hanyou!' _Hikari looked up into Naraku's dark face. "I won't work for you. Hurt me all you want, there is nothing you can do to make me regret my words." Hikari said fiercely.

"Fine," Naraku smiled. The smile sent shivers down Hikari's spine. "Kagura, come in. Teach the insolent wolf what she needs to learn." Naraku's eyes flashed a dangerous color and he chanted some strange spells.

Hikari felt her body become rigid. She was frozen upright. Kagura smiled evilly.

"Pleasure to, master Naraku," Kagura replied sweetly. "Wind Blades Dance!" (Heh heh correct me if I'm wrong. I can't remember the attacks! . !!!) Blades of wind cut open Hikari's flesh and blood splattered all over the ground.

Hikari didn't even wince. She pursed her lips together tightly to keep from screaming. She also held her body as stiff as she could get it.

"Want to try that again?" Naraku asked.

"You are a despicable half demon!" Hikari retorted.

"Well please forgive me, wolf puppy," Naraku said.

" I....am....a....WEREWOLF! Her sudden burst of anger and energy undid the spell Naraku had Hikari under. Hikari sprang into action. She tried to transform again. The transformation worked. She lunged at the delicate paper walls and rolled outside. Kagura released another attack at her. Hikari managed to dodge all of them except for one. The stray attack cut into her shoulder. Hikari gasped and yelled, "Yami no Hikari!" A black and purple beam shot out of the gauntlet with the moon and a gold and white beam shot out of the one with the sun. She scrambled up and started running again.

"DANCE OF THE DEAD!" Kagura's voice shot through the air like lightning. Hikari looked over her shoulder. About eight corpses were trailing behind her, and they were closing in fast. They looked like they were former soldiers. The soldiers each held a weapon in his hand. Hikari scowled and put on a burst of speed.

(Hakisuma)

Inu Yasha sighed contently and put down his share of ramen. "Ah, ramen."

Shippo and Kagome had come back a little while ago. Shippo's eyes were a little red from crying but otherwise he looked fine. The group had all eaten lunch and were now resting.

Miroku eyed Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha, I think that we should get a move on now. Hikari probably needs our help. We need to go look for her."

"Feh. That little pimp can very much well take care of herself, if she's as tough as she says she is." Inu Yasha said lightly. After he ate the ramen, he had become considerably happier and it seemed that he did not have a care in the world about what was going on.

"And besides, what about my sword?" As if answering his question, a figure appeared in the distance. It was lopsided and akward-looking. It grew larger and larger until they could all see it clearly. It was a strange old man with bulging eyes riding on a three-eyed cow. "Totosai! Inu Yasha exclaimed. "Just the old codger I was looking for!"

Totosai pursed his lips wryly and nodded to the blade. "Give it," he said, "so I can fix it." As he began working the rest started planing.

"I know Hikari can take care of herself," Sango said gently, contunuing on, "but I bet you that Naraku was the one behind this. If Naraku's behind this then there has got to be a ton of jewel fragments in his possession."

Inu Yasha's face lit up. "Jewel fragments? Let's go then!" he leapt up and grabbed all of their possessions. "Come on!" he called over his shoulder. "Naraku's as good as dead!"

Miroku put a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "You're forgetting the Tetsusaiga. How are you going to defeat Naraku withougt the Tetsusaiga?" he asked.

Inu Yasha smacked his head. "Whoops!" he said. Clearly he was high on something. "Come on, you old geezer! Hurry it up!" he complained to Totosai, who was just putting the finishing touches onto the blade. Totosai the stood up and handed the blade back to Inu Yasha.

'How did you know his blade broke?" Sango asked Totosai.

"I always know when one of my swords are being mistreated…..and besides, a little birdie told me." He said absent-mindedly. He slung his mallet over his shoulder and hopped onto his cow. He hit the cow's behind with his hammer and they were off.

"Come on!" Inu Yasha repeated. Everyone started walking forward.

"I know Hikari can take care of herself," Sango said gently, "but I bet you that Naraku was the one behind this. If Naraku's behind this then there has got to be a ton of jewel fragments in his possession."

Inu Yasha's face lit up. "Jewel fragments? Let's go then!" he leapt up and grabbed all of their possessions. "Come on!" he called over his shoulder. "Naraku's as good as dead!"

Sango stayed a farther back behind Inu Yasha and whispered to Kagome, "Uh, Kagome? What's with Inu Yasha?! He seems a little too happy this time. All those times after he ate ramen, he was only a little bit happier. Look at him now!"

Kagome giggled and blushed. "I put a little Anti-Depression powder into his ramen when he wasn't looking. I figured he needs it."

Sango laughed. Miroku, who was walking up ahead with Inu Yasha, looked back and rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up, you slow pokes! Sango, Kagome! Get onto Kirara!" Inu Yasha yelled over his shoulder.

"Why?" Kagome replied sweetly. Despite her answer, she and Sango obediently climbed onto Kirara.

"Hakisuma! Climb onto Kii!" Hakisuma made a face at him but obliged.

"Ready? Set, GO!" Miroku laughed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome and Hakisuma yelled. Sango laughed as their fire cat demons leapt up to race Inu Yasha and Miroku.

"INUU YAAAAASSSHAAAAAA, I'm going to KILL YOU!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. She whispered into Sango's ear, "I think I gave him too much."

(Hikari)

Hikari ran panting. She had already fought off all of the dead soldiers. She had run into a forest. It was gloomy and dank. Blood was flowing freely onto the ground. '_Baka Naraku. He'll pay.'_ Hikari ripped off a piece of a cloth that she kept with her. Quickly she bandaged up her new wounds. "Dammit!" she murmured to herself. "The old wound's re-opened! It hasn't had enough time to heal yet!"

"Indeed" a cool female voice floated through the trees. A dark figure stepped out from behind a tree. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Akigoumo, a healer. Please allow me to tend to your wounds fully, Hikari."

"What?! How did you know my name?!" Hikari asked suspiciously.

"I have my ways." Was the simple reply. "Do you know why you haven't fully healed yet?" Akigoumo continued without waiting for Hikari's reply. "Today is the no moon day. You cannot transform fully, and that is why you had that wind blade cut your shoulder. Normally you would've easily dodged it. And as for the previous wound, it so happened the day before no moon day, when your power slowly diminished."

Hikari glared at the strange woman. She looked her up and down. Akigoumo was wearing a simple purple kimono. Who knows? She can easily be one of Naraku's allies. Hikari did not trust people easily these days. She winced. A sudden throbbing came from her shoulder wound, where the cut was the deepest.

Akigoumo watched silently as Hikari argued with herself on whether not she should let Akigoumo tend to her wounds. Hikari was bleeding badly. Already she was feeling woozy. "Al right. Tend to my wounds. But I warn you, if you do anything suspicious, I will not hesitate to cut you in half. As you know, my powers are coming back."

"Good." Akigoumo replied. She pulled out a medicine bag and began to work.

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Akigoumo and the Race

Hikari Lunar: R&R!!! (Bows) please pretty please! (Bows) seriously!

(Bows and falls over)

(Hikari)

The forest was silent. Not an animal moved; the air was still and cold. Hikari laid on a bed of leaves. Though her eyes were closed, she was far from sleep. Her pointed white wolf ears twitched at any sudden noise made by Akigoumo.

"Please try and rest, Hikari. Nothing will happen." Akigoumo's

unwavering voice rang out through the dark.

"You think I'm gonna trust you?" Hikari replied rudely. She wasn't about to let her guard down so easily. She turned to her side forgetting about her shoulder. Hikari winced in pain as the deep cut re-opened.

"Here, let me change your bandages." Akigoumo made her way over to Hikari. She slowly began peeling off the old gauze. The chilled air stung at the open wound. Akigoumo applied some herbs to the gash. She then began wrapping it firmly with a clean dressing.

Hikari remained still. "Why are you helping me...?" She asked as she eyed Akigoumo suspiciously. She began working on the other wounds.

"Hmm..." Her expression did not change as she finished binding the last wound. "There, if you need anything just ask." Before leaving, Akigoumo placed a small bowl of noodles next to Hikari and left.

Hikari's stomach growled. She sat up shakily and sniffed the bowl. '_It's not ramen, but I guess it will do. At least it doesn't smell bad._' She grabbed the bowl and ate her fill.

(Hakisuma)

Kii and Kirara were flying quickly through the air racing with the over

excited Inu Yasha. "Whoo-ya! Shikon shards for me! All for ME!!!" Inu

Yasha did a disturbing dance in the air while jumping. "Full demon, here I come!"

Sango shook her head sadly and Hakisuma's eyes grew twice the size of her head. Kagome was screaming uncontrollably,

"Arggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! SAVE ME!!!!! I am going to die!!!

Inu Yasha SIT BOY!!!

"Noooo!!!" Inu Yasha whet flying straight to the ground face first. BLAM!!! "Kagome-gasp-you little..." Inu Yasha's muffled voice came from underground. His feet kicked wildly.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT and SIT!!!" Kagome flustered as Kii and Kirara came to a soft landing. Sango and Hakisuma gaped at the large amounts of 'sits'

Kagome used.

Miroku clapped quietly, "Well done Kagome! A grand total of TWENTY-ONE sits! Best yet!"

Shippo looked down the Inu Yasha-shaped hole. "Ohh, now that has got to hurt! Inu Yasha! Can you hear me?!" Shippo cried into the deep hole. There was an echo, but no reply. Hakisuma and Sango stared down the dark hole.

"You think he's okay?" Hakisuma fidgeted. She squinted to try and see if he was down there. "Hello?" Again there was an echo. Then a dirt covered hand appeared. Hakisuma screamed and jumped. She landed right into Miroku's arms.

"Well, don't you look lovely today...Have you changed your mind

already?" He began rubbing her butt. Hakisuma let out a surprised shriek. Fire burst around Sango as she brought down her boomerang forcefully on Miroku's head. Stars appeared in Miroku's line of vision and he passed out. Inu Yasha carefully made his way out of the hole.

"O-okay, I-I think w-we should be on our way!" Hakisuma stuttered, still in shock from Miroku's actions. "H-Hikari is wait-ting..!"

"I don't think we will be going anywhere soon..." Shippo said as he looked around. Everyone was either sprawled out on the ground, or burning up with anger. "Uh, I guess we will have to sleep here tonight!" The two 'sane' ones went off to talk under a tree, leaving the others to settle their own problems.

Later that night they all had fallen asleep. A warm, reassuring fire crackled and popped next tot the sleeping figures. Suddenly a loud blast broke through the silence. "What was that?!" Shippo hid among the bushes. "Eep!"

Sango rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "I don't know but it doesn't sound good!" The others woke up, ready to fight.

"Whatever it is, if it has a jewel shard or is related to Naraku-it's as good as dead!" Inu Yasha growled.

Kohaku emerged from the trees. Inu Yasha lunged forward slashing out with his claws. Kohaku did nothing but step away. He let out a cold chuckle. A looming form came from behind him. With that Kohaku disappeared.

(Hikari)

Hikari was shaking violently in her deep sleep. Sweat poured down her troubled face. "Urgh...no..," Hikari mumbled in her sleep. She shot up suddenly. "Hakisuma, everyone get away!!!" She the threw back her head and let out a crazed howl. Her eyes glazed over. They became shimmering gold orbs. Hikari transformed and began to trash about wildly. Akigoumo watched while keeping a safe distance from the wild beast. The silvery white werewolf threw back her head once more and shouted angrily, "NARAKU!!!"

Review! Thanks! ï

Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far!!!


	13. What are you doing here?

ARIGATO DEAR READERS!!! Remember to read and review! And thanks for the reviews, people who reviewed! (ha ha that didn't hake sense but oh well.)

(Hikari)

Hikari winced as she sat up. Her shoulder was throbbing badly. She crept up silently and keeping her werewolf form, began looking for a source of water. She edged carefully towards a small spring. She cupped her hands and slid them under the water. The waster was cold and refreshing. She brought her cupped hands to her mouth. Hikari sipped the cool, sweet water. Her ears twitched. Someone was watching her. She casually cupped another handful of water and splashed her face to wake her self up more.

In one smooth move, she swiped at the overhanging branch. A creature shrieked and fell helplessly to the ground with a resounding thump. Hikari bent down and squinted through the dust. The animal was furry and small. It had tan fur and black stripes around its head and feet. Its eyes were red and it had two tails.

(Hakisuma)

Hakisuma glanced nervously at Inu Yasha. His face was twisted with disgust and fury. "That stinkin' bastard Naraku! I'll get him. I swear I will." Inu Yasha said through gritted teeth. Hakisuma glanced around.

"Kii?" Hakisuma called out. "Kii?"

Sango looked up from the conversation she had with Kagome and Miroku. "Is Kii missing?" she asked concernedly.

"I think so. Have any of you seen her?" Hakisuma replied nervously.

Inu Yasha's head shot up from his fuming. His fists loosened.

"No, I haven't," Sango admitted. Kagome and Miroku shook their heads.

Hakisuma got up. Kagome said, "We'll help you look for Kii." She shot Hakisuma a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," Hakisuma stuttered. Kagome, Hakisuma, Shippo, and Sango got up and looked around for Kii. A chorus of 'Kii' rang out over the camp.

Miroku glanced at Inu Yasha. Have you gotten any scent of Naraku, Hikari, or Kii?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I think I can smell a hint of Hikari, though it seems like she's with another person." Inu Yasha replied.

"Do you think that Kii has gone off by herself to look for Hikari?" Miroku asked.

Inu Yasha sniffed the air. "Hey, I can smell Kii, now. She's where Hikari's scent is coming from!" Inu Yasha exclaimed. "Hey Hakisuma! Sango! Kagome! And the brat!" Inu Yasha shouted, "I've picked up Kii and Hikari's scent!"

Hakisuma ran out from the forest with leaves and twigs in her hair. She was followed be Sango, Kagome and Shippo, looking the same. "Where are they? Are they together?" Hakisuma exclaimed.

Inu Yasha nodded. "It seems like they've found each other. But there is another person with them, I think."

Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha quickly. "Good boy!" she cooed. "You're such a little koinu!" Inu Yasha's eyes turned into the line/dots and everyone sweat-dropped.

(Hikari)

"Kii! What are you doing here?" Hikari transformed back into her human form.

Kii mewed and rubbed herself against Hikari's hand. Hikari smiled slightly. '_At least there's a friendly face now' _she thought. (Snap!) A sound startled Hikari. With a growl she transformed back into werewolf form. Akigoumo stepped out from behind a tree. Hikari glared at Akigoumo. "What are you doing here?" Hikari demanded.

"I saw that you were gone so I came to look for you...in case you got hurt." Akigoumo replied smoothly.

"No. Tell me your real reason for helping me. I can see right through your feeble lie." Hikari said coolly.

"Fine. You want to know? I was sent here by Naraku." Akigoumo said. Hikari hissed at the sound of that name. "However, I didn't want to help him because he had destroyed the ones I love, so I'm working against him, but he doesn't know."

Hikari narrowed her eyes. _'It doesn't seem like she's telling a lie..._' Hikari thought. She transformed back but kept her hand close to the dagger she kept hidden. "Come, Kii," Hikari said. Kii bounced into her arms and they walked to the camp. Hikari sat down underneath the tree and whispered to Kii, "You keep watch first. When you're tired wake me up. If Akigoumo tries anything sneaky attack her and kill her." Kii batted at Hikari's arm. "I'll take that as a yes," Hikari said. She settled down to be more comfortable and closed her eyes. Kii settled down on Hikari's lap and half-closed her eyes. She still kept a wary watch over Akigoumo.

(Hakisuma)

Hakisuma was riding on the back of Sango and Miroku, in case he did anything tricky. Kagome and Shippo were riding on Inu Yasha, who was speeding ahead.

"Come on, Kirara! Catch up to Inu Yasha!" Sango shouted over the wind. Kirara put on a burst of speed. They caught up with Inu Yasha.

"Any signs of them?" Miroku asked.

Inu Yasha nodded. "Their scent is getting stronger. They shouldn't be too far away." Inu Yasha squinted to see better. "I think I see demons!" he shouted. He ran faster. Kagome cried out and clung on tighter.

Hakisuma squinted. "Inu Yasha! Those are demon imposters!" she yelled from behind Miroku.

"Inu Yasha smirked. "Heh. I'll take care of them real easy" He lunged himself (he seems to have completely forgotten about Kagome and Shippo, who were clinging on to him desperately with tears flowing out of their eyes) and extracted his claws. "IRON REAVER!"

A glow encircled the two figures. The attack hit the orb and was absorbed.

Kagome yelled while hitting Inu Yasha's surprised head, "That's them, stupid!

"GAH!!!" Inu Yasha yelled. "What was that for?" Inu Yasha shouted.

"That's for being a stupid baka!" Kagome replied crossly.

Kii came bounding up and jumped into Hakisuma's arms. Hikari followed, limping a little. "WHAT DID YOU ATTACK US FOR, INU KORRO?" Hikari shouted. (She and Inu Yasha had the big heads and the sharp teeth.)

"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR LOOKING LIKE A DEMON!" Inu Yasha retorted. Steam was coming out of both of their heads.

Shippo rummaged around in Kagome's back pack and brought out eight eggs and a frying pan. He cracked the eggs and put the innards into the pan. He then set the pan on top of Inu Yasha's head. "Lunch is served!" he cried out happily.

Inu Yasha turned around with an irked face and the animated veins pooping out of his head. "Why you little"He grabbed Shippo's tail.

"Inu Yasha, don't make me S-I-T you!' Kagome stifled her laughter. Inu Yasha huffed and plopped down onto the ground. Hikari grimaced and put a hand onto her shoulder.

Hakisuma ran to her. "Did you get attacked?" she asked worriedly.

Hikari nodded her head. "I was taken to Naraku's castle." She said through gritted teeth. Kagura and Kanna were there. The wind witch and her older sister that holds a mirror, they brought me to see Naraku."

Inu Yasha jumped up. "Where's his castle?" he demanded.

Akigoumo stepped out of the trees. I can take you there. But first I have to clean Hikari's wounds. They are deep. Kagura attacked her when Hikari was trying to get away from the castle."

"And how did you actually know, wench?' Inu Yasha snarled.

"Inu Yasha, be nice!" Kagome scolded.

Akigoumo ignored Inu Yasha's comment and strode briskly to Hikari. She took out all of her supplies and began working.

"Aieeee! Hentai!" Sango screamed and her eyes became dilated. She slapped Miroku on instinct.

Miroku fell to the ground with swirly eyes and his tongue lolling out.

Everyone sweat dropped and then laughed at Miroku's face.

"Having a good time?" someone asked amusedly. Everyone shot around quickly. Their eyes widened.

Ah, don't you love cliffies? Heh heh. R&R!!! READ AND REVIEW! points Tetsusaiga at readers. Muahahahahhaa!!!


	14. The Life and Death of Jaken

Ellos! Konnichiwa my dear fellow readers. (Hahahaha) Anyhoo, I hope and wish that you'll recommend this story to all of your friends. And please remember to R&R! Thank you for the ones that have reviewed!

Everyone snapped their heads around. "Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles. "Ready to lose your other arm?" he said while smirking.

Sesshoumaru merely smiled a bit (which is scary but cute .) and said, "I simply wish to see my dear brother."

Hikari and Hakisuma watched suspiciously. Kagome tightened her grip on her bow and arrows she got out of her bag. Sango's hands lingered toward her Hiraikotsu. Miroku frowned. Shippo jumped behind a transformed Kii and Kirara, who both growled.

"Hail Master Sesshoumaru!" an ugly Jaken said.

"I thought I killed you!" Hakisuma cried.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I have the power to bring beings back to life, you weak mortal." Jaken nodded and jeered.

Both Hikari and Hakisuma's eyes turned into the size of dinner plates. "Turn people back into life?" they exclaimed in unison. Hikari transformed and bared her teeth. She lunged foreward and took eeryone by surprise. "YOU TOOK MY DIVINE BLADE! YOU SHALL PAY!" Hikari shouted through the air. She swiped her sharp claws at Sesshoumaru's side. The piece of cloth holding his three swords together split and the swords fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru made no attempt to stop Hikari. Hikari grabbed her Divine Blade and lunged again at Sesshoumaru. This time, however, he jumped nimbly aside and dodged it easily. Jaken cheered for his master.

Inu Yasha was in complete surprise. Hikari seemed to hate Sesshoumaru more than he did. No matter. He too lunged at Sesshoumaru while unsheathing his Tetsusaiga.

The three became a blur of colors because they were fighting so fast.

Hakisuma noticed a slight movement in the bushes to her right. Half of a little girl's head poked out of the bushes. She wore a orange kimono and she looked scared at the moment.

Hakisuma edged closer to the girl. "Get out of here! It's dangerous!' Hakisuma hissed. The little girl shook her head and disappeared. Hakisuma glanced confusadly at Kagome and the others who aren't fighting. (They were watching the fight like a movie and Kagome brought out snacks . ''') Hakisuma stared at Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo and then shrugged. '_This must happen a lot. They're not even worried!' _Hakisuma thought. (A/N: I know that they do care, but humor's a good element! ) Hakisuma walked back to the rest of the group and sat down. She looked at the strange foods Kagome had brought from her time. She shrugged and grabbed a Flamin' Hot Cheeto.

"GAH!!!!!!" Hakisuma leapt up and ran around in circles. "Water! Water!" she cried helplessly. Fire started coming out of her mouth. (Ha ha I know they're not hot but read on...)

Sesshoumaru, Hikari, and Inu Yasha stopped their fighting and stared at Hakisuma with their mouths on the ground. Hakisuma glanced through the flames and pain to a certain green toad behind Sesshoumaru. An idea light bulb popped over her head. She lunged her burning self at Jaken and drew out her katana. She engulfed Jaken in the fire and sliced off his sorry little head. (Sorry, but Jaken is soo annoying . haha I luv killin' him! .) Sesshoumaru teleported over and glared at Hakisuma. He unsheathed his Tensaiga and sliced. Hakisuma jumped back. The stroke went over Jaken's body. Jaken got up after a few seconds. Sesshoumaru smirked. "You don't stand a chance against me..." he drawled.

Hakisuma gasped and jumped back another step. Thoughts were racing through her head. _'Attack him! No, you'll get yourself killed, idiot! Get Jaken then! Fine, no wait. It's no use. Sesshoumaru will just bring him back to life again. So? Get him!' _"SHUT UP!" Hakisuma shouted to her head. She lunged foreward and slashed at Jaken.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Hikari, and Inu Yasha stood staring at Hakisuma. "Who is she talking to?" Shippo asked. All of the others shrugged. Kii took a step towards Hakisuma. Inu Yasha put an arm in front of her.

"Let her do this, I think it's going to be interesting." He said with an amused expression.

Hakisuma growled. She had turned into a demon now. She snarled and lunged foreward to attack Jaken again. The strike cut him cleanly in half. Hakisuma grinned evily and jumped back. '_This toad is getting what he deserves' _Hakisuma thought. Sesshoumaru slashed with his Tensaiga. Jaken arose from the dead. Hakiumsa cut him in half the other way. Sesshoumaru scowled and slashed again at Jaken.

Kagome looked at her watch. "This has been going on for six minutes" she commented. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. "Ramen?" he asked innocently with big eyes.

"Good idea," the others agreed. Kagome got out the supplies in order to cook the ramen. Soon the smell of Oriental ramen filled the air.

Hakisuma took no notice of the smell. She kept on going to kill Jaken. Inu Yasha and the others watched it like a ping pong match. Sesshoumaru heals, Hakisuma kills, Sesshoumaru heals, Hakisuma destroys, (and on and on and on and on again and again yeah, I think you get the picture.) This relay went on for sixteen minutes before Hakisuma grew impatient with Sesshoumaru. (oh yeah, and Jaken's ugly voice and screaming is filled in between the gaps.)

'_Sesshoumaru is going to keep on healing Jaken unless I kill him...' _Hakisuma thought. She lunged forward but instead of attacking Jaken as usual, she sliced at Sesshoumaru. She cut his good arm and blood spurt out. '_Bad idea, brain. I'm too weak! What the hell were you thinking?! Humph. I'm gonna get rid of you someday.'_

Sesshoumaru took the attack by surprise. He had not expected Hakisuma to attack him. He growled and said, "Fool! This will teach you to attack me!" He made an attempt to grab his other sword. (The one the evil dude made. I dunno how its spelled, so better safe than sorry, eh?) He reached down and noticed it was missing.

Inu Yasha grinned and waved Sesshoumaru's sword at him. Sesshoumaru snarled and lunged himself toward Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha blocked the attack with 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' before putting down his ramen carefully. Hakisuma took this chance and killed Jaken again. Then, she dragged his body and ran into the forest with it.

Bahahaha I hate Jaken as you can tell. Well for all of you Jaken lovers, too bad (even though I dun think there would be any, so get lost, Jaken! Jaken sniffs and trodds away sadly ) So! Submit reviews and give me anything you would like me to change a little bit....and recommend to all of your friends!!!! I also need good ideas, so if you've gotten any, send to meeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye Bye for now! Oh yeah, tell me what to do with Jaken's body! Muahahahaha!!!!! Bye bye!


	15. the Crow Demon

Hakisuma ran panting into a thick forest. Jaken's bloody and beat-up body was dragged behind her unmercifully. She snickered and stopped at a thorn bush. She quickly disposed the body and covered and stuck thorns in his sorry body. Hakisuma glanced back to the fighting. Inu Yasha was being chased by Sesshoumaru. They were running so fast it looked like they were teleporting. '_I thought Sesshoumaru was faster than Inu Yasha...' _Hakisuma thought. She shrugged and starting walking back to where Kagome was.

A dark shadow leapt overhead. Hakisuma looked up, startled. There was a demon crow, the size of an eagle. It swooped and attacked Hakisuma. She grabbed her katana but the talons already met her arm. A gash the size of a ruler was bleeding steadily. Hakisuma looked back at the crow with fury. Her ears and claws popped up. She snarled and grabbed her katana. The crow dived again. This time, however, she reflected the attack with the blade of the katana. She narrowed her eyes and slashed madly at the crow. The crow's foot fell off. It screeched and tore at Hakisuma's flesh. Hakisuma put up her arms to protect herself when a figure leapt in front of her and cut the bird cleanly in half.

Hakisuma stared at the remains of the twitching body on the ground. The twitching grew worse and the crow's body reassembled itself. '_It's got a jewel shard!' _Hakisuma thought. She swiped at it again and dug in its decapitated body for the shard. '_Aha!'_ Hakisuma thought as she pulled out a diamond shaped object. It gleamed from the dappled light streaming through the canopy of leaves. Hakisuma turned to her rescuer. It was gone. Hakisuma's eyes wandered around the trees and she shrugged. '_I wanted to thank who ever it was who saved me...'_ Hakisuma stood up and walked slowly back to where she was headed.

Kagome squinted through the trees. "Hakisuma's coming back!" she exclaimed. She got up and ran to Hakisuma, who was swaying as she walked. Her arms were ripped in several places and she had blood all over her short kimono. Her right hand was clenching something tightly. "Hakisuma! You're hurt!" Kagome exclaimed. She looked Hakisuma up and down again. She swung Hakisuma's arm around her shoulder and supported her back to the group. Shippo bounded over and leapt onto Hakisuma's shoulder. She winced slightly.

"Hakisuma! Are you OK?" Shippo asked nervously.

Sango and Miroku asked, "What happened?"

"What did you do with Jaken's body?" Shippo added.

They all stared at Hakisuma intently, waiting for an answer.

A clanking noise steadily increased. Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru's figures gradually became larger. They were still at it. Hakisuma glanced up wearily. "Inu Yasha needs to end the fight one way or another!" she said. Her vision blurred. "Where's Hikari?" she added.

"She has gone to look for you," Kagome said gently. Indeed, a dirty and grouchy looking Hikari appeared out of the trees. Kagome let go of Hakisuma gently. Hikari walked over quickly and looked Hakisuma up and down as Kagome did. She snarled and plopped down on the cloth Kagome had set up. Hakisuma swayed again and whimpered. Her vision blurred again and then she blacked out. A red blur shot through her closing eyes and caught her before she landed on the ground.

"She needs to be more careful," Miroku commented. Inu Yasha looked back over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru was glaring at Inu Yasha while tapping his foot. (.)

Inu Yasha growled and set down Hakisuma. He rushed over to Sesshoumaru and swung his Tetsusaiga where the demonic and natural powers collide. "WIND SCAR!" he roared. Sesshoumaru jumped back and snapped his fingers. A two-headed dragon soared out of the sky and took Sesshoumaru away before the attack hit him. The Wind Scar grazed his side.

"Damn you!" Inu Yasha snarled at Sesshoumaru, who was disappearing into the sky with his monster. He sheathed his blade and ran back over to Kagome, who was taking care of Hakisuma. Inu Yasha stared down at the pitiful Hakisuma. Kagome was bandaging her up the best that she could. Kii was curled up against Hakisuma's chest. "What happened?" Inu Yasha demanded. Kagome looked up at him.

"She's been attacked," she replied dryly. Inu Yasha snorted.

"I know that!" he shouted. "But what attacked her?!" he was beginning to be a tad impatient. Shippo glared at Inu Yasha.

"HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" he shouted. Inu Yasha took a step back. Shippo huffed and plopped down next to Kirara. Sango looked at the wounds. "It looks like she's been attacked by a bird demon of some sort. Look at the gashes in her arm." Miroku nodded.

"I think it was a bird who attacked her too." he agreed.

Inu Yasha noticed Hakisuma's right fist. It was trembling. He stooped and pried open her fist. A Shikon shard gleamed in the glare of the sun. "Ha! Looks like she's useful after all!" he commented airily. Kagome glared at Inu Yasha.

"Give 'em!" she commanded. She held out her hand. Inu Yasha wilted under her glare and surrendered the shards. She took the shard and put it in the bottle she had around her neck.

Inu Yasha sat down and stared at the rest of the group. They were all lost in their thoughts. "Now what?" he asked. They all shrugged. Shippo was playing with Kirara's ears absently. Kagome was fingering her arrows. Sango was rubbing some dirt off her boomerang. Miroku sighed and put his chin on his palm. His staff jingled.

"That's it!" Kagome and Sango exclaimed in unison. "I'm going to look for a hot spring! I need a bath," Kagome said. Sango nodded and followed Kagome into the forest to look for their hot spring.

Inu Yasha glanced at Miroku's direction. He was staring dreamily off into space. Inu Yasha's eyebrow twitched. He grabbed Tetsusaiga's scabbard and knocked the dirty thoughts out of Miroku's head. Shippo shook his head sadly and said, "He never learns."

"You've got that right," Inu Yasha noted.

(Kagome and Sango)

Kagome and Sango wound their way through the trees. A source of water was trickling down moss-covered rocks. Sango stooped down and placed one finger in the water. "It's warm," she commented.

"The spring must be close then," Kagome said. There was silence for a moment. The only sound was their footsteps and an occasional bird chirping.

"Do you suppose Hakisuma will be all right?" Sango asked Kagome, who tended the wounds.

"Yeah, she'll be all right, but she lost a lot of blood." Kagome replied. She looked at her hands. They were covered in the dried blood of Hakisuma and the crow. Her school uniform was also covered in blood in the front. Sango sighed.

"These times are too dangerous," Sango said. "Naraku will pay for all the torturing and suffering her has brought to these times!" Kagome nodded in the front. '_Poor Hakisuma,'_ she thought. '_She is an orphan now. Her parents were killed by Naraku's demons. How sad.' _Kagome clenched her fists.

"Kagome!" Sango said sharply. "Stay still!" she warned.

Bahahaha! R&R! And thank you to: HikariLunar, Rene Descartes, Ajisuke Kuniyo, and cyclonegal12 for reviewing! Thank you again!!!


	16. Poison Powder and Twigs

Hakisuma opened her eyes slowly. She still felt groggy and sore. She sat up slowly and in the process winced. She looked around. There was a small smokeless fire crackling and popping. Hikari leaned on the branches, sleeping lightly. Shippo was curled around Kii and Kirara, who both were several feet away from Hakisuma. '_Where is Kagome?And Sango? Where did they go?' _Hakisuma thought.Miroku and Inu Yasha were on the other side of the fire, both leaning on pine trees as they rested. Inu Yasha's gold and amber flecked eyes opened on contact with Hakisuma's own silver wandering eyes.

"You should be sleeping," Inu Yasha said quietly, trying not to wake the others. Kagome stirred in her sleep but settled back down. Miroku opened his eyes a little bit and closed them after he confirmed who was awake. Hakisuma looked back again at Inu Yasha.

"I'm not tired. Did you beat Sesshoumaru?" she asked. An owl hooted, The fire's dancing flames cast strange and misshapen shadows all over the woods.

"No, that bastard ran away." Inu Yasha said bitterly. Hakisuma nodded. They both stared into the flames. Crickets chirped and a slight breeze flew by.

"Inu Yasha san," Hakisuma started but stopped when Inu Yasha made a particular noise. She looked at him. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No, its just...I've never been called that before.....don't call me that, though." Inu Yasha said.

"Gomen nasai. Is there a reason why?" Hakisuma asked.

"Well, it makes me sound old. What was your question...shrimp?" Inu Yasha added while smirking.

Hakisuma glared at Inu Yasha but kept quiet for a while. "What happened to Akigoumo? The woman who healed Hikari?" Inu Yasha scratched his head. I dunno. She just...kinda disappeared."

Hakisuma laid back down. "And what about Kagome an Sango?" she asked.

Inu Yasha grew rigid and his eyes opened wide. "You're right! They haven't come back, have they? I knew someone was missing! Kuso, kuso, kuso!!!" he cursed. He jumped up as the leaves behind him rustled. A very bedraggled and bloody Sango carrying a half-concious Kagome staggered into the camp.

Inu Yasha stared and leapt forward to release Sango of her burden. "What happened?!" he exclaimed.

"A demon attacked us.....it was too fast; we couldn't see it!" Sango said argrily. "And it left before I have a chance to kill it."

Inu Yasha looked at Hakisuma. "Try to go to sleepwhile I bandage them up." he said. Hakisuma nodded and laid back down. She could hear Inu Yasha ripping up cloth to dress a deep wound on Kagome's arms and shoulders.

The stars through the canopy of leaves shone out brightly. The moon was a sliver, showing brightly in the dark sky. A cool breeze drifted by. Hakisuma smelt the air and closed her eyes. '_The breeze....so relaxing...wait! I smell something...it smells like demons!' _Hakisuma opened her eyes and looked at the sky. Several dark shadows flew past it. Hakisuma started.

"Inu Yasha, I think there are demons nearby." Hikari called down from her place. Inu Yasha finished up and sniffed the sky.

"You're right," he said.

"Aren't I always?" Hikari smirked.

Inu Yasha stood up swiftly and walked over to Hakisuma. He bent down and grabbed Hakisuma around the waist and under the knees. He straightened up and leapt into the tree Hikari was in. "Stay here," he commanded, "you'll be safe here. Don't try to fight yet." With that, he jumped back down and shook Kagome. "Be on your guard." He said to everyone.

Sango nodded and grabbed her Hiraikotsu. Shippo yawned and stared around blearily. They all grabbed their weapons. Hakisuma gripped the branches tightly. She never liked heights.

Inu Yasha felt a pinch-like grip on his nose. He sighed and slapped his nose, squashing a tiny demon flea. "Myoga, what are you doing here? There's danger." Inu Yasha said, apparently annoyed. Myoga popped into his full size (after being squashed) and bowed.

"Lord Inu Yasha, Naraku's insects and thousands of demons are headed this way!"

"Oh yeah?" Inu Yasha smirked. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga and took a fighting stance. Myoga hopped around from his position on Inu Yasha's shoulder.

"I'll be going now!" Myoga said while jumping off and hopping away as fast as his little flea legs could carry him.

Sure enough, a dark, foreboding shadow of destruction loomed closer and closer. Everybody took up a ready position. With a shrieking war-cry, the demons and insects lunged together.

"Perfect time for my Tetsusaiga to do a little warming up!" Inu Yasha snarled while brandishing his mighty blade. The demons came closer and closer still....Inu Yasha grinned and used the Wind Scar. "RAGH!!"

The demons who haven't perished still came flowing forth without any hesitation. Sango defeated many with one attack. Miroku was hacking away and Kii and Kirara were eating away. (Ewww....shudders) Hikari had already transformed and was battling away nicely, leaving blood splattered all over trees and rocks.

Hakisuma fidgeted in the tree she was in. She watched in horror as more and more demons flowed fluently in, surrounding everything. Kagome stood by herself on a rock, shooting demons with her arrows, when suddenly a giant snake demon wrap its massive tail around her waist and pull her screaming into the coils of its body. Nobody heard Kagome's screams over the yelling and shouting and roaring of hundreds of demons. Hakisuma watched in frozen terror. '_I must do something fast or else Kagome will be eaten!' _she thought urgently. She looked around from her tree. Inu Yasha and the others were scattered around, fighting demons. Blood was splattered everywhere it could go and corpses and disemboweled body parts littered the forest landscape. Her gaze caught a medium-sized twig next to her.

She drew out her Katana and chopped it off the branch. Then, she sharpened the tip. _'Now what? I have made a dart... Oh!' _Hakisuma remembered about the poison powder in a demon leather pouch around her neck. She grinned and drew it out. She plucked off a large leaf in the tree and placed it next to her. Then, carefully, she poured the powder onto the leaf, trying not to inhale the deadly powder. She twisted the bag shut and spit in the powder on the leaf. Grabbing a different stray twig, she mixed the ingredients while spitting occasionally.

Hakisuma glanced up at Kagome. She was turning blue under the pressure and was struggling weakly. '_Hang on, Kagome!' _Hakisuma thought feverishly. She dipped the sharpened twig into the formula. It hissed and sizzled on contact. Careful not to touch any of the mixture, she held it steady and took a deep breath. '_Now!'_ A voice in her head screamed. She threw the poison dart and it landed in the serpent's eye. The overgrown worm writhed and shrieked in pain. It's scaly hide began dissolving and thick blood gushed out. Hakisuma sighed in relief. Kagome was dropped and she landed gasping on all fours. Kagome glanced at Hakisuma and nodded a thanks. She scrambled up and joined the others to fight.

Hakisuma sat back and started making more poison darts. Suddenly a rustle behind her startled her and she turned around quickly, nicking herself with her blade. Kii mewed and climbed into Hakisuma's lap. Hakisuma sighed with relief again. She carefully made more darts, trying not to get Kii too close to the poison mixture. She was just setting the eighth one down when a strong, vice-like grip held onto her waist. Hakisuma gasped for air and turned around. A devilish horned demon grinned at her, its jaws gaping wide and dripping with thick blood. Hakisuma's heart shot up to her throat. Blood pounded in her head as she struggled. Kii growled and transformed, catching several of the branches on fire. Kii lunged forward and bit the demon's arm with a snarl. The demon sneered and whacked Kii away with its spiked tail. Spines and bristles grew out of every pore in its body, making him technically full of needle sharp pins. Kii growled and lunged forward again.

(Inu Yasha)

Inu Yasha sniffed the air and kicked aside a dead demon in his way. Something was not right. There was a new smell in the air. Something that smelled toxic. He saw Kagome make for him. With questioning eyes, he jumped in the air and landed next to her. He took her by the waist and jumped for a tree.

Kagome panted. "Hakisuma and Kii...they're in trouble!" she gasped. A demon has them in the tree!"

"Kuso!" he growled. "Stay here Kagome!" he commanded. He jumped to the tree he left Hakisuma in. Kii appeared suddenly out of nowhere and knocked him back onto the ground. Kii landed on top of him and scrambled up. She turned and tugged on his haori urgently. He and Kii jumped up and landed silently in the tree Hakisuma was in. The demon turned and snarled. Hakisuma saw this opportunity and grabbed the leaf containing the poison paste. She smeared the demon's face with it. Inu Yasha watched with amusement as its face began dissolving and melting. Hakisuma hastily jumped up and landed skillfully onto a higher branch. They all watched the demon whither away in its own pool of blood.

Inu Yasha, seeing there was no more use for him, turned to jump off the tree to fight more. When his head turned, a large gob of blood smacked into his face, leaving it dripping. He scowled and wiped it off. Angrily he looked around for the blood splatter. He spotted Hikari laughing her head off. Her blade was entirely COVERED in the stuff. She grinned and hacked off a demon's head. Another gob of demon blood splattered him in the face

He scowled deeper and lunged forward. In his leap, he shouted to Hikari, "I bet you I can kill more demons than you!"

Hikari smirked and killed another demon. "Just try!" she sneered. And then and there began another contest between Inu Yasha and Hikari. After about twenty-three minutes, they were all tending wounds and bathing in the spring Kagome and Sango found.

R&R! **pulls Inu Yasha over on leash and tugs. (Inu Yasha does puppy dog look.) Good boy! (gives treat)**


	17. Father?

Hikari Lunar: (appears out of nowhere) I have authoress POWER! (wavessummoning wand) I summon the cuteness of Ryou Bakura to do my bidding!

Puff of smoke: PROOF! (Ryou from Yu-gi-oh appears)

Hikari: OK! Ryou, you know what to do!

Ryou: (clears throat and reads disclaimer) HIKARI LUNAR DOES NOT OWN

ME, INU-YASHA, OR (re-reads paper) a...mad cow?

Hikari: (sobbing in the corner of the room) Start (sob!) the ficcy!

0000000000

All of the group laid contently around their little camp. Hikari and Inu Yasha were having another name battle. Random insults filled the air.

"At it already? Why am I not surprised?" Miroku said shortly followed by a yawn.

"Yeah, maybe we should stop-" Kagome started but was interrupted by a sudden wave of insults.

"Son of a-a DOG!" Hikari pointed an accusing finger at Inu Yasha.

"And proud of it!" Inu Yasha stuck out his tongue.

" Haha! Really?" Hikari gave Inu Yasha the finger.

"You little- Your SO dead!" Inu Yasha lunged forward.

"Heh, heh, let's see you try!" Inu Yasha clawed at her but she leaped quickly out of the way. Everyone sweat dropped at the hilarious sight. Inu Yasha growling and slashing out at Hikari, and Hikari was wagging her tail, panting happily and escaping from Inu Yasha's grasp at the last minute.

Shippo stared wide eyed at the playing canines. "But didn't they get a tie in the contest of slaying demons?"

Myoga shrugged, "Dogs will be dogs..." The flea demon had returned

shortly after the battle ended. "Can't change their stubborn, arrogant nature." Hikari stomped over to Myoga.

"Who the hell are you calling a dog?" Her face had a frightening

expression that sent shivers down Myoga's spine.

"Uh..uh, oh no..." Hikari's foot came down on Myoga and crushed him. "Such...is the fate of a flea...oww." He popped back up and hopped onto Hikari's nose. "Ah, I have never encountered a werewolf and tried their blood!" He began sucking up blood.

"Flea!" Hikari flicked him away. Hakisuma caught him before he hit the ground. Hikari stared in Hakisuma's direction. Her gaze softened a bit, but she turned away once Hakisuma looked at her. "Shouldn't we be looking for that bastard's castle?" she asked, keeping her back to the others. Her hatred for Naraku could be heard in her words.

"Yeah, but that wrench, Akigoumo ran off. Knew we shouldn't have

trusted her." Inu Yasha waved his hand angrily in the air.

"Maybe something else happened to her. We have to give her the benefit of the doubt." Hakisuma replied. She gave Sango a begging look. "Right? Plus,

she had offered to lead us to Naraku's castle! Maybe Naraku got her!"

Sango smiled at Hakisuma and stood up, "Yes, you are probably right. We cannot rush to conclusions. We have to go looking for her then to find out what happened."

"Hmmm, Akigoumo told me that she had been working for Naraku. But she was using it as a cover to find out about him." Hikari sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

"Well maybe it's true!" Hakisuma began to collect all of her stuff together. "Let's get going!" The others nodded in agreement and got their things as well, and they were soon off. Inu Yasha ran ahead, carrying Kagome and Shippo. Hakisuma, Sango and Miroku followed on Kii and Kirara. Hikari

was transformed, taking the back.

"Hey! Inu Yasha have you picked up her scent yet!?" Shippo hollered over the wind.

"There's a faint scent of Akigoumo but I pick up a stronger scent of Kohaku and Kagura!" Inu Yasha spun around suddenly. "It's coming from behind us!" Sure enough, Kohaku appeared along with Kagura.

"Grr, that wind witch!" Hikari growled as she drew her Divine Blade.

"Nice to see you again, puppy." Kagura sneered then added loudly, "We have been sent here for a special reason! To fight you, but not just us..." She waved her fan and her eyes flashed red. "We brought a few friends along." Two figures appeared, blurry at first but then they became clear.

"F-father?!" Hikari cried out in confusion. She transformed back and her arms fell limply to her sides.

"Otou-san?" Hakisuma to crawled off of Kii, "I-is that really you?" Hakisuma approached the man with caution.

"They missed their daughters so much that they decided to come back to see them." Kagura let out a hollow chuckle. "But...Naraku did have to make a few adjustments..." As if on cue Hikari's father transformed into a large gray and white werewolf. His towering figure lumbered over to Hikari's frozen form.

Hakisuma's father's ears grew into pointed, black fox demon ears and

his claws extracted.

Hikari began to back away. "No, no, no..." Hikari whimpered and tried desperately to get away. "Stay away!" Inu Yasha and the others stared dumbfounded. Kohaku suddenly leaped forward along with Kagura towards the others and were soon engaged in a battle.

Hakisuma was staring at her father who was beginning to approach her, "Hakisumaaa...hmhmm, how are you?" He asked calmly in a sweet fake voice. He finally reached her and began playing with her hair, his jet black eyes stared her down. Hakisuma stepped back.

(Hikari)

Hikari was struggling to get away from her father, "Why. May I ask...did you turn down Naraku's deal...eh?" The large wolf raised his massive hand and

brought it down across Hikari's face. "IDIOT!" he yelled. Hikari held her face with a trembling hand. She looked down to the ground.

"I-I-I- can't turn...on friends..." Hikari mumbled softly, feeling

uncomfortable under her father's hard glare.

Hikari's father smirked suddenly. "You will regret that.." with a burst of power he slashed at Hikari. Blood flew forward as injures that appeared randomly on her body. Blood shot out of her mouth and she soon became numb. She looked down with groggy eyes, the ground rushed forward as she fell face first. There was a thudding sound as her body made contact with the ground. Hikari's father grinned, revealing long, white canine teeth. "My work her is done.., heh, heh. What a weakling." His emerald eyes glittered as he kicked Hikari's limp body away.

(Hakisuma)

At that same moment, Hakisuma was arguing with her father. Her father began beating at her. "You are nothing other then a worthless little girl. Naraku's orders are to get you to come with me or to have you destroyed." His jet black fox ears folded back as he snarled and gave Hakisuma another kick.

Hakisuma glanced up, "You'd hurt me? To follow Naraku's orders?" Tears streamed down her face and turned pink as they mixed with the blood that covered her face. "You-you could never be my father!" She stood up shakily,

"You are just one of Naraku's evil creations! You are nothing but an

imposter!" She sobbed angrily and got into fighting position. She

clawed at him and he did the same to her. Blood poured out of her nose as her father's fist came in contact with it. She tried and tried but she was no match for his speed and strength. Her body gave in to the pain and she collapsed. Chuckling, the tall man left, following Hikari's father.

Kagura smiled, "Good enough, now we have them traumatized. Maybe they will change their minds...if they survived." Kagura summoned up her feather and left her battle with Inu Yasha, followed by Kohaku and the imposters.

00000000

R&R!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!


	18. Dreams

Inu Yasha glared into the flames that was burning dimly. The air was too still and tension was in the air. "That wench......." he growled.

Hakisuma and Hikari laid next to each other staring into the starry sky. Both were deep in thought. The only noises were Inu Yasha's occasional muttering and the fire crackling. Miroku was staring at his hell hole and Sango had her chin on her palm, gazing off into space. Kagome was laying in her sleeping bag thinking as well. Shippo was fast asleep next to Kii and Kirara.

Hakisuma sighed. She turned gently onto her side and winced in pain. Her injuries still haven't stopped bleeding and Hikari was no better. The two orphans lay there fuming about Naraku.

Hikari glared into the sky. _'Naraku is going to die slowly...he's going to pay for what he has done to me and my friends...he has hurt Sango, Miroku, me, Hakisuma, and Inu Yasha the most. That sneaky bastard......hes a coward, he wont come out and fight for himself. Damn him!' _she pounded the ground and resulted in a sharp jolt of pain in her chest. "Damn it!" she muttered.

Hakisuma glanced at Hikari. She sighed again and laid flat on her back. Hakisuma closed her eyes and dropped off into a fitful sleep.....

(dream)

Hakisuma looked around. There was a disturbing fog blanketing the ground and an eerie silence wavered throughout the air. She took in her suroundings. Inu Yasha and the rest were not here.

"Inu Yasha? Kagome? Sango? Hikari? Miroku?" Hakisuma squeaked nervously. "Shippo?" she called out timidly and desperately. She stumbled through the thick roots blindly, feeling with her hands and letting her nose guide her. Even her fox eyes could not see through the dense fog.

Hakisuma whirled around when she thought she heard a growl behind her. Her eyes widened as she saw a pair of red glowing eyes staring back. She gulped and took a step back. The creature's form came out of the shadows and became larger. Hakisuma could see it for what it really was. "Tou-chan?" she whispered. (daddy) The fox demon growled again and took a step forward, towards Hakisuma. Tears of fear and sadness formed around her wide silver eyes. The fox demon nodded and nudged her limp hand. Hakisuma's father lifted his head and licked away the tears. Then he gently grabbed her wide sleeves and tugged toward a strange and narrow path. She hesitantly walked forward with her dad guiding her. The swirling mist parted as the stepped onto the path. They walked in silence for a while. Suddenly, her father stopped short. Hakisuma bumped into him and swallowed. He led her into some leafy low, leafy branches. Hakisuma stopped short and stiffled a scream.

Inu Yasha lay at an odd angle, twisted and blood flowing into his wide, staring eyes. His Tetsusaiga lay loosly in his hand. Sango was pinned to a tree with a massive black arrow through her chest, her precious weapon lay carelessly on the forest floor. Miroku was sprawled in a rock, blood covering his face. Shippo and Kagome laid next to each other, in a puddle of blood. Kii and Kirara were nowhere to be seen. Hikari was hanging from a tree in vines tightly wrapped around her body and neck. Hakisuma's knees buckled and she collapsed into a shaking fit on the ground. "No...." she said shakily. "This can't be happening...no..." she whispered to herself. "Otou san! Tell me this isn't what it looks like! It's some joke, right?" she cried desperately. She glanced behind her shoulder. Her dad was gone. Slowly, she looked back at her new found friends. She stared in shock and horror. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" she cried out.

(end dream)

Kagome was slapping Hakisuma's face gently. "Come on! Wake up!" she said nervously. Hakisuma was sweating badly and she was shaking uncontrollable. Inu Yasha watched in confusion, and everybody was crowded around Hakisuma except Hikari, who wasn't allowed to move from her resting spot. Hikari watched in slight concern with her elbows supporting her weight. Kagome slapped Hakisuma's face harder. "WAKE UP!!" she shouted.

"No....no......NOOO!!!!" Hakisuma moaned. Her silver eyes suddenly flew open, and she was gasping for air. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo moved to give Hakisuma air to breathe. Everbybody sighed in relief. Hakisuma's chest was heaving as she panted. She looked around nervously, counting everybody. She closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh. Her panting slowed and she gradually calmed down.

Kagome watched Hakisuma with slight concern. "Are you OK?" she asked gently. Hakisuma nodded. Hakisuma laid back down. "I dreamed that my dad came back..." she started, still panting slightly. Sango and Shippo gasped. "I think that he was trying to tell me something." she continued. "He led me on a path into a...a....place...I saw....." her voice shook and she stopped. Kagome glanced nervously at Inu Yasha, who looked quizzically back.

"What did you see?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome scolded. "you shouldn't be asking that!"

Hakisuma shook her head. "My dad.....he led me to you guys, and you were all.....k-killed." She whispered the last word. Hikari and Inu Yasha snorted.

"Feh," Inu Yasha said. Nobody's going to kill me. Nobody." He scoffed.

Kagome glared at Inu Yasha and kept her silence. Hikari's face was set hard and emotionless.

"Well I suppose it was just a dream, right?" Kagome asked Hakisuma. Hakisuma shook her head. "I think the spirit of my dad was trying to tell me something." She said firmly.

Inu Yasha muttered "whatever" and jumped onto a branch to sleep.

Kagome and Sango looked at Hakisuma concerndly. "Try to get more sleep, ok?" she asked. Kagome nodded in agreement. Hakisuma nodded hesitantly. She still remembered the dream clearly and did not want to revisit it. Shippo bounced to Hakisuma.

"I'll protect you from bad dreams, Hakisuma!" he cried happily. Hakisuma smiled slightly and nodded. She moved over a little bit and let Shippo snuggle in. '_Shippo knows just what to do at times like this...'_ she thought smiling wider. Hikari watched Hakisuma's face. She shook her head and settled down to sleep again. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all went to their sleeping spots. Hakisuma's eyes drifted down and gradually closed. Soon, there was nothing to be heard except for the breeze rustling the grass and the leaves.

.::End of chappie 18! Whaddaya think? Good? Heh heh read next chappie to find out what's going to happen next, and I don't think Hakisuma's dream was just a dream....Oooooooo!!!!! . Remember to R&R!!! Domo Arigato!::.


	19. Shapeless Creatures

Thank you readers! I appreciate all of you!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.....

Hakisuma groaned and sat up. She winced slightly and looked around, trying not to wake the sleeping Shippo. Nobody was up yet. Kagome and the rest were all sleeping. Hakisuma got up quietly and rummaged around in Kagome's pack. She saw some ramen and brought it out carefully, not to wake anyone up with the noise. She blew on the dying embers and cooked the ramen. Inu Yasha's nose twitched and he opened his eyes. He looked at Hakisuma and grinned. Hakisuma ladled ramen into the soft bowl that the ramen was held in and handed it over to the hungry Inu Yasha.

Hikari also shifted and turned over to see what was going on. She smiled to herself and tried to get up. Hakisuma ladled another serving and gave that to Hikari. They started eating quietly. Pretty soon the others were up and more ramen was cooking.

Inu Yasha sighed contentedly. He closed his eyes and leaned back onto the low foliage. Kagome stiffened.

"I sense a Shikon shard...." She commented. Inu Yasha jumped up and grabbed Kagome's pack.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed, pointing the opposite direction Kagome was headed in. Everybody sweat-dropped and sighed. They shook their heads and followed Kagome, leaving Inu Yasha pointing at nothing. Shippo bounced onto Hakisuma's shoulder.

"Feeling better?!" he asked happily. Hakisuma nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Shippo," Hakisuma said gratefully, "to comfort me." Shippo blushed and wagged his tail. "Kii!" Hakisuma clapped. Kii bounced over to Hakisuma and jumped on her other shoulder. "Go play with Shippo." Kii obliged and nibbled on Shippo's attire. They jumped off and started chasing each other around the feet of the companions. Hakisuma laughed at them. The others were talking quietly and Inu Yasha was bugging Kagome about the Shikon shard.

"Come on, Kagome, hurry it up! We have to get it before Naraku does!" he complained.

"Ok, ok..." Kagome sighed. Inu Yasha bent down to let Kagome climb on. Sango and Miroku climbed onto Kirara and Hikari and Hakisuma clambered onto Kii. Hakisuma carried Shippo on her shoulder.

Hakisuma patted Kii on the head and they took off. Inu Yasha ran above the treetops with Kagome on his back while the two fire cat demons soared above with their passengers. Hakisuma enjoyed the cool wind blowing in her face. There was a sudden shout below them and Hakisuma looked down.

A volley of thick black arrows pierced through the sky and flew towards them. Hakisuma gasped and closed her eyes. '_Concentrate...remember your teachings...be calm and still...' _she thought over and over in her head. She folded her hands into a chanting position.

Sango and Miroku gasped. Hikari growled at the arrows and held her blade at the ready. Hakisuma opened her eyes. There was a spherical shield around the two fire cat demons and their owners.

The arrows bounced off the shield harmlessly and dropped below. Hakisuma looked down at Inu Yasha. He was fighting off dark, misshapen forms.

Hikari nudged Kii with her heels and they dove down to fight. Sango and Miroku did the same.

"We're coming, Inu Yasha!' Miroku shouted. Sango gritted her teeth and threw her boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled while chucking her weapon.

Hikari jumped off and punched away a mass of shadow. The shadow retreated a couple of feet and tried to tackle Hikari down. She pulled out her Divine Blade and slashed at it. She kicked the falling corpse away and ran to join Inu Yasha.

Hakisuma flew down on Kii and jumped off also. He was fighting three of the dark forms with his Tetsusaiga. Behind his back was Kagome crouching and shooting arrows. One of the creatures snake forward and lunged at Kagome.

"No!" Hakisuma shouted. She grabbed onto Kii's fur and flipped off onto the creature. She landed on it and brought down the Katana into its back. Purple gas seeped out and Hakisuma covered her sensitive nose with her wide kimono sleeve. Her fox demon ears popped up and the smell got stronger.

"Poison gas!" Sango exclaimed while whacking a creature on the head with her giant boomerang. She kicked it away and grabbed her mask. The poison had not spread everywhere yet. "Here!" she threw the mask to Hakisuma.

Hakisuma caught it and coughed. She leapt onto a tree branch and put the mask on. She rested for a few moments before leaping back down to fight. Kagome was on all fours, coughing because she was in the same area Hakisuma had been when the creature released the poison gas. Hakisuma looked around frantically for Inu Yasha. He, too, was coughing but he was still fighting. She grabbed Kagome's elbow and whistled to Kii, who was taking on a couple creatures herself. Kii's ears perked up and she bit into one last being before bounding over to Hakisuma. Blood dripped from her jaws and formed a thick puddle on the ground. There was blood splashed everywhere on her matted tan coat.

Hakisuma hoisted Kagome, who was still coughing, onto the back of Kii and took off the mask. She handed the mask over and said, "Go with Kii up above," Kagome nodded and Hakisuma slapped Kii's back, covering her hand with fresh blood. Kii lunged forward and flew off to a safe distance from the fighting below. Hakisuma looked around. Sango and Miroku were fighting side by side, killing demons by the dozen. Shippo was hiding in the tree they were under. Blood covered their faces and clothes. Kirara was a little into the thick trees, taking on nine ghostly creatures. Inu Yasha had hacked the heads off five of them with his Wind Scar and was still taking on four. Blood splattered everywhere and covered everything from trees to creatures to rocks.

There was one left....and it was lurking behind a boulder, waiting for the opportune moment. Hakisuma watched as Hikari inched towards the unsuspecting figure, with her Divine Blade tightly gripped in her right hand. She grinned savagely and jumped forward, cutting off the head as she went. Blood spurted from the fatal wound and drenched the unfortunate Hakisuma who was right around the corner. Hakisuma's eyes were the line/dots and she smiled sarcastically.

"You know, next time I want my outfit red, I will tell you." She said dryly.

Hikari grinned and hoisted her up. "Come on! Let's go tackle this thing together! Hakisuma smiled for real and nodded vigorously. She hadn't killed anything in a long time....it would be nice to take out her stress and anger on one of Naraku's poison-gas creatures. They all knew only too well that Naraku sent these. They recognized his poison and the barbaric style they were designed.

Hikari lunged forward again with Hakisuma right behind her. They slashed at all the creatures that got in their way-covering everything with blood. The grass and leaves were stained red and the dirt was an unnatural crimson color.

The air filled with a shrill screeching noise and everybody halted their fighting to look up. There was nothing in the air but the shriek clearly came from above. Without warning, the dark foreboding creatures vanished, leaving a thick black arrow clattering onto a flat rock.

Inu Yasha looked around confusedly. "What was that?" he asked to no one in particular. Everyone shook their heads and stared into the sky. The air that has once been sounds of screaming and yelling quieted down to nothing.

Hikari transformed her Divine Blade back to its empty handle and kicked at a tree. "More blood..." she growled. Hakisuma put the katana back into its sheath and whistle to Kii. Kagome dropped out of the sky and Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide. He jumped to the spot where Kagome's slight shadow was and caught her. (Sound familiar? The first Inu Yasha movie)

Kii landed gracefully next to Hakisuma. Hakisuma patted her head appreciatively and Kii rubbed her hand with her matted, blood crusted muzzle.

Inu Yasha also picked up a rock and chucked it at a creature's head. "Damn! I wanted to kill some more...cowards...." He muttered.

"What were they?" Kagome asked while handing the mask back to Sango.

"I think they're Naraku's doings," Miroku started. "Actually, I'm positive they're his doings..."

Inu Yasha growled and sat down. Kagome sighed and peered into the tree Shippo was in. "Shippo?" she asked. Shippo came crawling out shakily.

"I....don't.....want...to....see...another...fight...like..that..AGAIN!!!" he muttered. Everyone laughed except for Inu Yasha and Hikari. They huffed away sat down opposite of each other. "Now what do we do?" Hakisuma asked.

"I don't know," Sango said, shaking her head. "I don't know."

END of chappie 19! Haha! Well domo arigato to all you readers, and please Read and Review! Thank you again! Ja Ne, all you otakus! Ta ta for now! Cheerio! .


	20. Bath Time for Hakisuma

Hikari sniffed the air and smiled. "Blood..." she said quietly. Hakisuma looked up from the clothes she was washing.

"Blood?" Hakisuma asked with her eyebrows furrowed. "Not another fight...I just got done washing Kagome's uniform!" she took the clothes out from the water and wrung it out tightly.

Hikari snorted. "This is no ordinary demon..." she said. Hakisuma looked even more upset. Hikari looked at her blade in which she was polishing. The blood had almost come off...just the dried blood crusted in splotches was left. She wet the rag and rubbed the massive sword gently.

Hakisuma stood up and shook out Kagome's skirt. "What odd clothes her people dress her in," she held the short green skirt up closer. She shook her head and pinned it up on the branch of a tree with Sango's freshly washed suit.

Kagome and Sango walked out from behind trees talking to each other. They both wore new, fresh clean clothes from Kagome's time. They had just taken a bath in a cold spring to wash out the blood and stink. Hakisuma offered to wash their clothes and they gladly gave them up to take a shower, taking Kagome's nice-smelling 'shampoo' and 'conditioner'. (Remember, Hakisuma and Hikari don't know what they are!)

Kagome looked at Hakisuma and said, "thank you!' Hakisuma nodded happily and smiled. "You should've gone with us to wash!" Kagome commented.

Hakisuma looked down and blushed. "I'm not used to washing with other people...bad experience, so don't ask." she muttered.

Kagome nodded with a slightly confused face. "OK." Then she headed towards Inu Yasha and Miroku, who were talking quietly about what Naraku might be doing next. Kii sat next to Inu Yasha in her small form, licking off the blood. Kirara had gone with Sango to clean up. Shippo stayed behind napping in Kagome's backpack.

Hakisuma grabbed her katana and a change of clothes. She headed off towards the spring with some. Kagome spotted Hakisuma and stopped her. "Here. You can use my shampoo, conditioner and soap." Kagome offered.

"Huh?" Hakisuma asked. "I don't know how do use them," she admitted quietly. Kagome chuckled.

"You use this on your hair first," she instructed, waving the bottle of shampoo, "then you rinse out, then use this." Kagome grabbed the conditioner. "You keep that in your hair and wash your body afterwards. OK?" Kagome smiled. "Oh, yeah, don't get any of that stuff in your eyes of mouth...it stings and its bitter."

Hakisuma, nodded, took the soaps, left to the spring. She paused by a tree and hesitated. Everyone looked up. She looked uncertain as she started. "Uh, could you keep a close eye on Miroku for me?"

Sango smiled. "Don't worry. I'll have my boomerang close at hand." Hakisuma flashed a quick smile and disappeared into the trees.

Hikari looked at her Divine Blade more closely. It was polished to perfection. She smiled grimly and reversed it.

(Hakisuma)

Hakisuma set down the clothes onto a rock and rolled up her sleeves. She took off her long stockings and waded into the cool water. She looks around and sighed. _'Finally...time to think!' _she thought. The leaves rustled and Hakisuma whipped around. _'Not Miroku!' _she pleaded. _'That guy scares me enough!' _She strained to peer into the bushes cautiously. _ 'Probably just an animal...'_ she thought. Even so, she reached out slowly for her katana. Hakisuma grimaced as a fish swam by her ankle. _Whoa, I'm way_. _too tense...' _she sighed and let go of her katana.

Something rough wrapped itself around her ankle and began to drag her downwards. She gasped and made to reach for her katana. Her fingers gripped the edge and it slipped into the water. Hakisuma's nose was barely above the surface as she was being pulled down slowly and steadily. The water closed around her head. She shut her eyes quickly and took a deep breath as she fought to lunge out of the water. The grip tightened and jerked her down. Hakisuma's heart pounded faster and she bared her teeth and transformed. Her black ears popped out of her hair and she shook her head in the water, sending bubbes everywhere. She desperately looked for her katana.

The katana was lying next to a rock in the water. She reached for it but only her fingertips touched the handle. Her air was running out...even as a half demon she only had a limited time before she had to breathe again. She cried out underwater and lunged forward with as much force she had. She managed to grab the katana and she used her good leg to kick herself up to get air. Her head broke the surface and she gasped the cool, fresh air. Her heart was in her head, pounding away loudy and painfully. It wasn't a few moments after when the creature grabbed her back. This time, Hakiuma was ready. She scowled and slashed wildly at the dark hand grabbing her ankle. The hand released her ankle and she kicked away.

She scrambled out of the water and ran to the trees. The arm she had cut off unintentionally washed up to the upsetted surface. It was a stump now, and the flesh was ripped and frayed at the edge. Dark crimson blood mingled that was with water was spreading thinly on the smooth pebbles and rocks. The water around the crevices turned pink. Hakisuma panted as she watched warily for any other signs of anything suspicious. Water streamed off of her sopping wet clothes and hair. Hakisuma's eyes darted around the spring. Nothing looked suspicious...but... the water above the spot she was attacked wasn't bubbling like it should have if there was movement or air.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Inu Yasha ran out of the trees, staring at the detatched arm on the ground. He then glanced up to Hakisuma. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo ran out after him. They all looked at Hakisuma for an explanation. Hakisuma took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"I was going to take a bath...as you all know...." She scowled with a blush on her face. "and when I was checking the water, something grabbed me and pulled me down...so I cut its arm off."

Hikari grinned. "Nice going," she said while looking at the decapitated arm. Shippoe looked away from the disgusting arm. Everyone else but him and Hakisuma crowded around the stump.

Inu Yasha poked at it. "It doesn't look demon or human..." he began. Hikari agreed with him.

"Yeah, and that thing has only three fingers and a thumb" she stated, pointing at the hand. Kagome crouched down lower and squinted. She gasped and hesitantly grabbed the stump. She pried open the flesh and pulled out a Shikon shard. Everybody else gasped too.

"Strange..." Kagome said. "I didn't sense it!"

Inu Yasha looked at Hakisuma. "Did you happen to see the attacker?"

Hakisuma shook her head but stopped because it hurt. "No, I didn't see it. It was kinda blurry underwater..." she commented sarcastically.

Inu Yasha scowled at Hakisuma and turned back to the severed arm. "Hey! It looks like the arm of those creatures who attacked us last night!" he noticed.

Sango and Miroku nodded in unison. Kagome glanced up and Hakisuma.

"About last night..." she started, "how did you do those shields around yourselves?"

"Yeah!" everyone agreed. The spotlight was on Hakisuma. She sweat-dropped and gulped.

"Uh...I......uh....my mom...she taught me a little bit of that kind of stuff..." she said quietly. Kagome had sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she started.

Hakisuma shook her head fiercly. "No! Ever since my parents death, I've been more determined to kill Naraku! I swear, we are going to kill Naraku! He will die, I promise you!"

Inu Yasha looked like he was about to say something but held back. He nodded.

Hiakri picked up the stupm of an arm. She examined it and covered nose. "Poison..." she said.

Everyone looked at her. "Naraku's doings," Miroku stated. Everyone nodded.

Sango piped up. "You have been very quiet lately...are you in a fever?" she felt his forehead. Miroku sweat-dropped and sighed. Sango caught the sigh and frowned. She formed her hands into a fist and punched him on the head. "Get those dirty thoughts out of your head!" she hissed. Everyone took one look at Sango and inched away.

Hakisuma looked at her ankle. It was slightly red, and it hurt a little bit to walk. She limped slighly over to their camp and plopped down onto a log. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Hikari, and Sango came after her.

"Are you still going to take a bath alone after that?" Inu Yasha smirked.

"INU YASHA!" Kagome yelled. "YOU.....YOU......" her face was bright red. Inu Yasha cowered under her glare, sat down and shut up. Hakisuma sighed, leaned against a tree, and closed her eyes. Soon, she was asleep.

Ima finished with this chappie! Stay in contact for the next chappie, number 21! Yippee! Sighs contently and plopps down on couch. AHA! The cuteness of Ryou! (hugs him to death) O.O"


	21. Training

OK, readers! Send any requests or advice or corrections to me on review! Remember, it's the purplish box on the left hand corner on the bottom of the page! Just click it! There you go! Ok, ok, I'll shut up. (grins) anyway, here's the chappie! Oh, and BTW: Inu Yasha is NOT mine though everybody wishes that he is theirs..... (sigh) however, the ficcy is mine and there is nothing you can do about it!!! Eh heh...

Hakisuma woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She yawned and looked around. It was close to dawn, and the sun had not come up yet. The air was cool and refreshing. Quietly, she hoisted herself up, grabbed her katana, and walked silently to the spring where she had been attacked the day before.

The water was still, and not a ripple broke the surface. Hakisuma cautiously edged toward the edge and scooped up a handful of water. She quickly washed her face and wiped it off with the sleeve of her kimono. Then, she cupped her hands and sipped the cool water.

Hakisuma's eyes shifted and she growled quietly. Something wasn't right. She straightened up and spun around casually, pretending to be walking back. She unsheathed her katana under the folds of her short kimono. She slashed at the overhanging branch without warning. A shadow fell from the branches and snarled menacingly. Hakisuma did the Inu Yasha battle smile and growled louder this time. She eyed the creature.

'_This one I can kill and save for Inu Yasha and the others to look at...' _she grinned savagely. The creature eyed her suspiciously. Suddenly she lunged forward with a yell. Her katana went through the creature like a knife through butter, and the poison gas slipped out. Hakisuma changed direction in mid-jump and landed on a branch over head. (Do you ever wonder how they do that?! Its amazing!) The gas missed Hakisuma and it cleared. Hakisuma jumped down when all of the poison gas disappeared and she cautiously peered at the figure. It was completely black and were definetly the creatures who attacked the party while they were searching for the shards. Hakisuma nodded and stood up, grabbing the figure by the leg after making sure it was dead. '_That seemed almost too easy...' _she thought while dragging it to the camp.

Inu Yasha was already awake, clearly lost in thought.

"You're an early bird, aren't you?" he smirked.

Hakisuma sent him a glare and pointed at the creature she was dragging behind her. Inu Yasha looked at it and stood up. He walked over to the figure and crouched to take a closer look at it.

Hakisuma sat down opposite of him. They both studied the creature.

The figure was made of what seemed like a mass of shadow, except that it was a solid. The hands, like described the other day, were three-fingered, and had one thumb. The arms and legs were long, but the torso was short. The head was small and it had yellow eyes that were half open. It had a snout, undoubtly for sniffing out the party of Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha scowled at the creature. It also had sharp claws, which were curved and wicked looking.

"You killed this by yourself?" he asked.

Hakisuma nodded and sighed. She kept her eyes on the beast. "It was spying on me when I was taking a drink. I sensed it and I killed it."

Inu Yasha surveyed her face while she said that. "Can you control your transformations?" he asked out of the blue.

Hakisuma looked up startled. "Not really, but it has gotten better, I mean it kinda...well....I don't know. I have always transformed at almost the right time."

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Almost the right time is not good enough. Come on, I'll train you."

They both got up and walked to a safe place to practice without harming anyone. They stood opposite of each other and Inu Yasha folded his arms across his chest.

"Stand at a fighting stance," he instructed.

Hakisuma eyed him oddly but obliged. She took up the fighting stance.

"Now, concentrate, awaken your demonic side, the gentler one, like mine, not the crazy one." He said.

Hakisuma closed her eyes and concentrated like he said. She could feel her demonic side awakening. She felt a little weak. She opened her eyes and looked at Inu Yasha. She shook her head.

"It's not working. I tried to, but it is too deep within me." She said.

Inu Yasha also shook his head. "Do not give up. You have to master it. You might one day save our lives with it." He said stubbornly.

Hakisuma sighed and closed her eyes. She squeezed them shut and concentrated with all her might. She clenched her fists very hard. Blood dripped down from her palm. _'Blood? My nails aren't sharp or long enough to do that...'_ she thought. The reality struck her. She opened her eyes and looked at her fingernails. They had turned into claws and she felt her head. Her fox demon ears were there. She looked up and Inu Yasha grinning.

She smiled and sighed. Suddenly she swayed.

Inu Yasha lunged forward and held her still. "You feel a little weak?" he smirked.

Hakisuma ignored the smirking part and nodded. "Yeah. The concentration used up all of my energy." She said.

Inu Yasha grinned. "You're stating the obvious. Besides, you've did it. Now just practice. Soon you will do it every time." Hakisuma nodded and walked to the camp with Inu Yasha supporting her.

Hikari looked up from Kagome's bow she was adjusting. She saw Inu Yasha holding Hakisuma's shoulders and growled. Inu Yasha's eyes bored right into hers.

"We were TRAINING," he emphasized. Hikari looked at Hakisuma and who nodded. She looked drowsy.

Hakisuma stumbled over to her futon and collapsed onto it.

Hikari and Inu Yasha both watched her and shook their heads.

"She's so weak now." Inu Yasha stated.

"I heard that..." Hakisuma said, her voice muffled by her blanket.

Inu Yasha glanced at her fox ears and grinned. "I should've known. Hakisuma, turn yourself back to human form." He said.

Hakisuma's head turned to look at Inu Yasha. She stuck out her tongue but willingly concentrated and her claws and ears vanished. She opened her eyes and said, "Happy?"

Inu Yasha tossed his head and ignored Hakisuma. "See? That's what we were training on." He said looking at Hikari. Hikari waved his statement away and went back to work, grabbing beeswax she found for the bowstring.

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha from her sleeping bag she was sitting on, studying. "You seem happy," she remarked.

"Feh! We've got a lot of new Shikon shards ever since Hakisuma and Hikari joined us...I'm starting to think that they are good luck." Inu Yasha said lightly.

"They're not good luck charms, you know?" Kagome scolded. Hikari stared at Inu Yasha, which was giving him the creeps.

"Party pooper," Inu Yasha mumbled. Kagome shook her head and went back to studying. Sango and Miroku awoke at the same time. Sango looked at the position of the newly rising sun and yawned. She got up and stumbled off to the spring. Miroku followed after her.

Shippo was helping Kii and Kirara gather herbs, and just walked in from behind a bush. "Geez, not even a 'good morning' from anybody!"

Hikari grunted and held out the bow for Kagome to try. Kagome scrambled up from her reading spot and took the bow. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and walked to a clear spot. A dead tree stood about five and a half meters away. She closed her eyes, mumbled something, opened them again, and nocked her bow. She pulled back the string and let go with a twang. The arrow flew swiftly, hitting the blackened tree. The arrow embedded itself into the charred bark. A white glow formed around the arrow's tip and it spread throughout the tree. After the glow vanished, the tree was leafy and very much alive. Kagome smiled and pulled out the arrow.

OK! End of chappie 21. Sorry for the lame ending but I was in a hurry and I had a brain-freeze. Keep checking in for new chappies! Bye for now! Oh, and thank you readers!


	22. Karaichima and Kichii

Inu Yasha yawned and groaned. "Hurry it up, will ya?!" he complained. "You're taking forever!"

Kagome looked up from cleaning her pack. "I'm going as fast as I can!"

Inu Yasha scoffed. "Feh. Just shove everything in there! We have to go find the shard you just sensed!"

Kagome pulled the flap of her back pack over the top and clicked it together with great difficulty. She stood up and shoved the strap into Inu Yasha's hand. Then she walked away.

Hakisuma and Hikari sniggered behind Inu Yasha's back. Hakisuma had already rested enough and she was ready to go and fight for the Shikon shards. She clambered onto Kii and motioned for Hikari.

Hikari shook her head and grinned. "I wanna be where the fighting is."

Hakisuma nodded and stroked Kii's soft fur. The blood that had been there was washed away because Kii fell into the spring when Kagome surprised Kii by yelling that she sensed a Shikon shard. Kii's fur had turned shiny and clean.

Now everybody was ready.

"Ok, kick off!" Inu Yasha hollered from the front.

Hakisuma rolled her eyes and sighed but whistled to Kii, who lunged herself into the air, about fifteen feet from the ground. They didn't want to stay too high because of last time. They wanted to be ready for battle any minute.

Sango and Miroku were beside her and Kii. Hakisuma practiced turning into a demon and back again.

An hour passed and nothing happened. Hakisuma dozed on Kii, holding onto a scruff of fur.

Sango and Miroku were bored and they were just barely holding onto Kirara themselves.

Kagome was wide awake, with a sleeping Shippo under her hair. Inu Yasha was running without stopping with Kagome on his back. Hikari was running above them on the treetops. The Shikon shard was farther away...she could barely sense it anymore.

"Ah....Inu Yasha?" she asked nervously. Inu Yasha grunted in reply.

"The shards seem farther away," she said quietly. Inu Yasha sighed but did not stop.

Above, Sango squinted to see better. "Hey, Inu Yasha! There's a village up ahead!"

Miroku snapped out of his reverie. "Food!" he cried joyously.

After about eight minutes of more flying and running, they reached the village. It seemed pretty well taken care of, and everything was clean. They stopped and looked around. Women in silk kimonos were walking around. It looked like there was a special procession going on or something...everybody was dressed up. Kagome stopped a passerby.

"Uh, excuse me...is there a special occasion today?" she asked politely.

The woman stopped and nodded. She bowed. "Yes. Today there will be a celebration..." she looked The group up and down. "You need a nice hot bath in our special hot springs and a change of attire. Please, come with me." She lead the way to a nice-looking stone house. There was a men's room and a women's room. Everyone filed into their divided sections.

After about an hour, they all came out and the females got dressed up except for Hikari. She flat out refused to change into a kimono. The group finally finished cleaning and dressing up. The woman led the group towards an inn. The smell of food filled the air. Miroku's stomach growled and he looked embarrassed. Hikari rolled her eyes. The woman led them farther into the inn. They arrived at a room with a low Japanese table and cushions on the ground. The woman waved at the seats and left to tell the cooks to prepare a serving of seven plus fire cat demon food.

Hakisuma and Hikari sat next to each other without thinking, and Kagome sat next to Sango, leaving Miroku sitting next to Inu Yasha. Shippo was on Hakisuma's shoulder this time. Kii and Kirara were in the corner on their own mats.

The woman came in with large plates of food. Everyone's eyes turned the size of the plates and their jaws dropped. The food smelled good and it looked delish! (hehe) The dish was a boat with a large arrangement of sushi, sashimi, and nigili. (I had it in California once HOOHA! Yummy!) Then, a couple of helpers brought in a steaming pot of green tea. Each person had their own set of soup. There was also beef, chicken, and other meats to Hikari's liking. Everybody's shiney eyes were huge and they clasped their hands together.

Hakisuma sighed contentedly. "Itattakimasu!" she said happily. Everyone nodded.

Kagome turned to the woman. "Domo arigato!" she thanked. The woman smiled, bowed, and left with the helpers.

Everyone started eating ravenously. Soon, everything was eaten and sake was served. (gasp! Ah! Hikari, Hakisuma, and Kagome are underage! Ah well, what the heck they're in the Sengoku Jidai, who cares? :-P) ((Ok...that was stupid....)) Inu Yasha and Miroku started a sake drinking contest. Miroku was in the middle of raising the sake to his lips when the fragile wooden doors burst open. The woman earlier, who had served them was panting and strands of hair was disarrayed around her face. "Demons!" she gasped out.

Inu Yasha stood up and knocked the table over. He swayed and hiccuped. Miroku also stood. The females rushed up to steady them.

"I'll go fight them!" Inu Yasha said with a lopsided smile. Miroku hiccuped and collapsed. He was no match for a hanyou in a drinking contest. Inu Yasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga, knocking over a vase in the process. Inu Yasha attempted to stride over to the exit, but he wobbled and fell flat on his face. Kagome turned him over and found that he was sound asleep, snoring away. Sango and Kagome exchanged glances, and shook their heads. They only had about two cups each. (Those little thingies, not a real cup) Sango turned to Shippo.

"You stay here and take care of Inu Yasha and Miroku. We'll go and fight!" she said. She grabbed her boomerang and Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. Hakisuma and Hikari already had their weapons tied around their waists. Together, they ran through the doors and burst outside. A giant snake demon and the shadowy creatures were outside, destroying everything. Kagome groaned and then sighed.

"Not again!" she cried. "Those creatures are everywhere!"

Sango agreed with her. She jumped onto Kirara as she transformed. "GO, KIRARA!" Sango shouted. Both of the demon slayers leapt forward and fought savagely, killing off as much demons as they could.

Hikari grinned and clenched her fists. She transformed and ran to join the ruckus. Hakisuma looked over at Kii, who was watching the battle. Kii looked up and Hakisuma nodded. Both Kii and Hakisuma transformed into their more dangerous forms. They, too, left to fight, leaving Kagome standing alone, sweat-dropping. Kagome finally sighed, shook her head, put on a strong, determined face, and also joined.

(Back at Inu Yasha and Miroku...)

Shippo peered outside through the matted walls. Miroku and Inu Yasha were snoring soundly, occasionally throwing up. Shippo sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was getting sleepy....

(the fight)

Hakisuma was drenched in blood, much to her dislike. Hikari was splashing everything in it unmercilessly. "Hikari! Did you know that blood is the hardest thing to wash?!?!?!?!" she shouted at Hikari.

Hikari merely shrugged. "Well, I'm not the one washing, am I?" she grinned evily.

"HIKARI YOU BASTARD!!!!" Hakisuma yelled. She started hacking away at everything in her path, trying to get to Hikari, who was laughing maniacally. Pretty soon there were no creatures left. Sango had killed off the snake demon and gathered the two shards in its forehead. Hikari and Hakisuma had killen off all the rest of the shadow demons. Hakisuma was panting and she transformed back. She looked around at the mess. Her eyes bulged out of her head. "I did half of that?!" she said, awestruck.

"The blood was all in your head..." Hikari teased. Hakisuma pouted. The ground shook and everyone fell down clumsily. The horizon was a bloody red and a shadow appeared in the center.

"Not another demon!!' Kagome cried. The people who had not perished in the fight were crawling up and deserting the heroes.

"IT'S THE HARVEST GOD! HE'S GOING TO PUNISH US!!" a villager cried. The girl group looked at the villager.

"What harvest god?" Sango asked. The villager was shaking.

"He provides us with our food, and each month he demands a sacrifice!" he cried desperately.

Sango looked at Kagome and said, "Sounds like the water god situation to me." Kagome nodded. Hakisuma looked at them curiously but Hikari's face turned into the normal stone state. Everyone gripped their weapons and waited. The god suddenly appeared right in front of them, shaking the ground even more. Everyone gasped and took a step back besides Hikari. She stood her ground. The demon god growled and grabbed the cowering villager who was frozen to the spot.

"**WHERE IS MY SACRIFICE!!??" **he demanded. He was breathing heavily. The demon god was a giant human-looking being, except for that he was much uglier than any human anyone has seen before. He turned his gaze to Sango and Kagome. "**YOU!" **he spat. "**YOU KILLED MY BROTHER, THE ALMIGHTY WATER GOD!!!" **he growled.

"That 'water god' was a phony, and you know it!" Kagome retorted. "The REAL water god was actually a goddess, and she was the ultimate ruler of the water!"

The god spat again. **"HOW DARE YOU?!" **he lunged forward and grabbed Kagome with his other hand. Kagome shrieked and tried to pull herself out. As soon as her hands made contact with his flesh, chunks of the skin ripped open and blistered. Blood spurted on the unfortunate party. Hakisuma shook the blood off her hands.

"Great. Just great!" she muttered.

The god growled and squeezed Kagome tighter. **"YOU! YOU ARE NO ORDINARY HUMAN!" **he hissed. **"THAT WILL MAKE ME EVEN HAPPIER EATING YOU!" **Kagome screamed again, and Hikari growled. She transformed herself and her blade and lunged forward, hacking away at the god. Hakisuma followed suit with Kii. Sango and Kirara were right behind them. The demon god hissed and whacked Hikari away. She flew through the air and landed heavily on her feet, her blade supporting her weight.

She jumped again at the god. "NOBODY THROWS HIKARI LIKE THAT, NOT EVEN A GOD!" she yelled with fury in her voice. OK, lets just say that the demon god was no more than ground meat after that.

Hikari panted and transformed her blade back. Everyone else edged away from her.

"What a fight!" Sango said weakly. The fight had used up all their energy and there were tears in their clothes. The villager stumble out of the gods grasp and ran away in fear.

Hakisuma looked at he kimono the woman practically forced her in. "At least I don't have to wash these. She looked at Sango's clothes. "Damn it!" she mumbled. Sango always kept her demon exterminator suit under her clothes, and she had ripped off the kimono while fighting. Kagome and Hakisuma were the only ones that had kimonos on now, and it was such a waste to see two silk kimonos spoiled. The woman who had took them in to wash and eat ran out. She looked them up and down.

"Thank goodness you have taken care of the demon god! We were getting desperate." She said. She babbled on and on and on. "Let's go take a bath!" she grabbed Hakisuma and Sango's elbows.

(Half and hour later)

Everyone came out of the hot springs drying their hair. (They had individual cubical thingies.) They walked over to their room wearily and plopped down into their futons. They were all asleep within minutes.

(:::::::::::::::::zzzZZZZZZZ:::::::::::::::: )

Morning had come. Everyone still slept on, even though the light was blinding them through their eyelids. Finally Sango sat up and stretched. Everyone else followed suit, except for the two drunkards. Shippo bounced onto Hakisuma's shoulder.

"Have a good fight?" he asked. Hakisuma groaned and shook her head. They went to the lady who provided them with hospitality. They ate and were soon outside enjoying the garden that wasn't wrecked last night. The villagers had buried the dead and were reconstructing the damages. Hakisuma swung her feet back and forth as she sat on the raised ledge of the inn. She sighed happily and smelled the refreshing air. Hikari was cleaning her sword again and Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were picking flowers. The door suddenly opened behind Hakisuma. The lady walked out and kneeled beside her. Hakisuma looked at the lady.

"You were so nice to us! And we don't even know your name!" she said.

The lady looked at Hakisuma and smiled. "There's no need to thank me. After all, you and your friends were the ones that saved the village from the god. Oh, and everybody calls me Nichii. It's just a nickname, though. Hakisuma sighed again and gazed at Kii and Kirara frolicking in the flowers, chasing one another. Nichii spoke up again.

"You know, we have a trainer in this inn, and after she saw you fight last night, she was impressed. She told me to tell you that if you want any advice or help, just tell her." Nichii said.

Hakisuma looked at Hikari. She was putting the handle of her Divine Blade back on the tie at the waist.

"Hikari, you wanna do practice fighting?" Hakisuma asked. Hikari pondered for a moment.

"Well I suppose since we have time until the drunkards wake up...so yeah." Hikari got up.

"Good!" Nichii smiled. She took Hakisuma's hand, stood up, and led the two young fighters into the inn. The lady paused by a door. She knocked gently and said softly, "Karaichima?"

A muffled voice answered. "Come in, please." Nichii opened the door and led the two inside. A young woman was sitting in the center of her room, meditating. She wore dojo clothes. She opened her black eyes and smiled at the three. "I practice martial arts and swords art. I can improve your fighting skills. Hikari watched the woman in silence, her purple/gold eyes observing everything. Hakisuma gulped. She looked tough.

Karaichima stood up and bowed. "Domo arigato for staying at our inn." She said pleasantly. "Now, the training. First, I will teach you fighting moves that are pretty useful." She looked Hikari and Hakisuma up and down. She beckoned Hikari over.

"When your back is facing an opponent, use this attack. It's called Ryusa. Try it." She instructed. Hakisuma watched as they trained. Soon, Hikari and Karaichima were fighting each other steadily and Hikari had learned five moves. They were Ryusa, Namigatana, (which is a throw) Rasajin, Renkyaku, (which is a double kick) and Reverse Eikosai, which is a back facing attack that includes a series of punches and kicks.

Hakisuma watched with her eyes wide open. She felt nervous and queasy. They both were extremely fast. They finally finished and bowed to each other. Hikari was grinning from ear to ear. She didn't have as much of a fun time fighting before. Now it was Hakisuma's turn. She gulped as Karaichima beckoned her forward. Her palms were sweaty and she dried them off on her clothes before standing up shakily.

Karaichima taught Hakisuma Shugetsu, which is a back facing kick, Z. Hajingeri, which is a series of back facing punches and kicks, Kirimadoi, which is a throw, Hajinsai, which is a normal punch and kick attack, and Genmu, an up kick. Hakisuma was beaten up by the time they were done and she was panting. She had not transformed into her demon side, which would have given her more energy. (Whoopsie! : P) When Hakisuma thought that they were finally done, Karaichima told them both to stand up. Hakisuma almost fainted. Hikari was sniggering. Hakisuma growled weakly and closed her eyes. She transformed and Karaichima gasped.

"You're a a....demon?!" she asked.

Hakisuma and Hikari exchanged nervous glances. They both knew demons were not respected.

"THAT'S SO COOL!!!" Karaichima shouted happily. "I love demons! Well at least the good ones! You know, one of the good demons saved my life before!" she babbled. Hikari grinned and transformed too. There will be no hurt since it was obvious Karaichima loved demons, and also it would be easier and faster to fight if Karaichima was luring them into a trap. When Karaichima finally calmed down, they started on a combo. It involved two people. M. Tensho was a powerful combo attack in fighting, but it was hard to learn. When they mastered it, they all had a drink break and they got up again for sword mastery.

Karaichima took one look at Hikari's transformed sword and said, "I think this one will have to do outside..."

The three training went outside and started practice. Karaichima taught both of them series of blocks and attacks, which all were pretty useful. By the time they were done, they all felt fit but they were exhausted. Hikari and Hakisuma stumbled into their futons while Kagome and Sango watched them curiously. Sango looked at the position of the sun while Kagome checked her watch. It was only four in the afternoon! (In Tokyo) They both shrugged and went back to grooming Kii and Kirara.

:::.:::.End of chappie 22! Whew! That was the longest chappie I've ever written! I know I didn't do my best, but I had a book report, two English essays, one Chinese paper, another two packets of vocab, and a debate paper to do!!! N E hoo, the attacks were from Dead or Alive 2 (WHICH I DO NOT OWN, BUT I OWN THE GAME...disclaimer...) and the attacks were Ayane's (my favorite!) It's a pretty fun game, and maybe you should play it sometime! Bye for now! Toodles!!! : - )!!!!!


	23. Akai Sakura

Inu Yasha groaned and sat up. He had a nasty taste in his mouth...he got up and rinsed out his mouth. Wiping the water off his face, he turned to Miroku, who was still knocked out. Hakisuma and Hikari were also knocked out. Kagome, Sango, Kii, Kirara, and Shippo were up and in the room. Kagome and Sango were looking at a book and giggling occasionally.

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Girls..." he muttered. Hikari stretched and opened one eye sleepily. Hakisuma followed suit.

"How long were we out?" Hakisuma asked no one in particular.

"Beats me," Inu Yasha replied. Kagome looked up from the manga she and Sango were sharing.

"You and Hikari were sleeping for about one and a half hours. There are tea and some cookies I brought from my time over there," she said, waving her hand in the far side of the room. The door on her and Sango's side was open and sunlight was filtering in. The two kawaii fire cat demons were snoozing on their laps while Shippo was drawing in a coloring book Kagome had brought in her pack. Hakisuma and Hikari got up and walked over to the food. Inu Yasha was nudging Miroku awake with his foot.

Hakisuma sniffed a cookie and bit into it. Sweet, rich cocoa tasting bits were savored and she licked all of the crumbs off her fingers after she finished the chocolate chip cookie. She smiled and grabbed another one. "Yummy!" she exclaimed. Hikari rolled her eyes at Hakisuma, grabbed another cookie, and left to eat in a tree. Kagome giggled and snuck up on Inu Yasha's crouched back, who was poking at Miroku's limp body. Kagome suddenly lunged at him and tackled him a split second after his ears twitched. They rolled on the hard wooden flooring, teasing each other by fighting and laughing.

Now it was Hakisuma's turn to roll her eyes. With half a cookie in her mouth, she shook her head sadly. She probably would never understand how Kagome and Inu Yasha could fight all of the time but keep so close.

Kagome had apparently won and she was sitting on top of Inu Yasha. "Hey! Let's all go to the pond in the garden!" she exclaimed. She tugged playfully at Inu Yasha's ears. "C'mon! It will be fun!"

Inu Yasha huffed and crossed his arms. "Not until you get off me" he said.

Miroku groaned and rubbed his eyes. He sat up dizzily and tried to catch an imaginary star. He shook his head and blinked at Kagome who was making all the racket so he couldn't sleep peacefully.

Kagome got off Inu Yasha and pulled Miroku to his feet.

"We're going to the pond, whether you like it or not!" she pretended to scold. "So you get up, lazy bum!"

"What's a bum?" Miroku asked while holding his head. Sango was cleaning up the mess they made. She straightened up and sighed, easing the sore in her back.

"That's what you are." She muttered. "You lecher bum, you sick, perverted, butt grabber......also a baka."

Miroku grinned lopsidedly and asked, "I am?"

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Hakisuma, who laughed. They all walked outside and stretched in the sunlight. Hikari landed lightly next to Hakisuma.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"We're going to the pond in the garden....I have a feeling something bad is going to happen there..." she Hakisuma whispered, slightly shaking with mirth.

Hikari sighed exasperatedly and walked forward. They had reached the garden and the pond filled with koi and frogs. It was a beautiful sight, the water trickling in between the algae covered rocks, shining and glittering in the sunlight.

Inu Yasha walked to the edge of the pond and gazed into the shallow depths. Kagome crept up on him again. Inu Yasha sighed and his ears twitched. Couldn't she already know that her reflection was showing in the water? And she didn't realize by now that his senses were better than hers, Sango's, and Miroku's put together. As Kagome leapt to push Inu Yasha into the water, he leaned to the right, grabbed her failing arms, and tried to throw her into the water. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she gripped Inu Yasha's arm tighter. She wasn't going down without him!

They both plunged into the cool poop filled water, Inu Yasha's eyes widening as he went. He sat up, sopping wet, and spit a wriggling koi out of his mouth. He glared at Kagome, who was laughing her head off along with everyone, and tried to get up, but only succeeding in slipping on the rocks which made the peeps laugh even harder. His eyebrow twitched as he sat up and sulked back to their rooms. Kagome followed him, giggling in her annoying way.

"Inu Yasha, don't be such a party pooper! Here, I'll let you use my hair dryer." Kagome offered.

Inu Yasha 'feh'ed and tossed his wet silver hair. Kagome pulled down Inu Yasha and pulled the blow-dryer out of her tan pack. (Battery powered) Inu Yasha eyed the strange object warily and sniffed the air for danger. He yelped as Kagome turned the thing on. Kagome pulled him back as he tried to squirm away. The roaring beast was going to eat his beautiful hair!

Hikari and Hakisuma sniggered. They, too, were surprised that a tiny thing like that could supply such wind. Miroku and Sango eyed the blow dryer curiously. Hakisuma twiddled her thumbs as she watched Inu Yasha squirm away with no avail. (Ye he!) Finally Kagome turned off her blow dryer and Inu Yasha was panting. His hair was puffier than usual. He tugged at his hair and pouted. Kagome slapped his back.

"Come on! Stop being such a sissy!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Inu Yasha turned around and stared at Kagome. "When exactly are we getting out of here?" he asked. Hikari nodded.

Kagome put a finger to her face. "Well, the food here we haven't had in a long time...I don't know. Maybe we can leave this afternoon."

Hikari smiled, showing her canines. "Finally we can get out of here and fight!" she caressed her Divine Blade self-consciously.

Hakisuma nodded. "There is no action nowadays!" she noted.

Sango and Kagome turned to look at her disbelievingly. "We just fought a ton of demons the day before!" the exclaimed in unison.

Hikari, Hakisuma, and Inu Yasha shrugged. "Well, I haven't fought." Inu Yasha said gruffly.

"That's because you were too frickin' drunk!" Kagome retorted. They huffed away from each other and pouted like little kids. .!!!

Afternoon came and Kagome's pack was ready. They had stuffed food that the landlord gave them in there. Inu Yasha slung Kagome's pack over his shoulder and kicked open the doors with his foot.

"Come on! We're not waiting for the stragglers!!" he yelled. They grumbled at his harsh words but followed close behind him on the path. They walked in silence, the cool, sharp air stinging the skin on their arms. Everyone was deep in thought when suddenly a dot appeared in the horizon. Inu Yasha squinted and smirked.

"Well well well..." he muttered. Everyone looked at him curiously. He kept his gaze on the speck that was steadily becoming larger. Hakisuma and Hikari who were in the back, squinted also. Hakisuma could make out the lopsided shape of the three-eyed-cow.

"Totosai?!" Hakisuma cried out in surprise. Inu Yasha turned his head around and looked at Hakisuma.

"No, duh!" he said sarcastically. Hakisuma frowned at the cow and the old man. The cow ran faster and skidded to a stop in front on the party.

Totosai was holding a long, thin package, carefully wrapped in cloth. He jumped off, holding his mallet. "Eh, Hakisuma?" he looked around, his eyes bulging as usual.

Hakisuma stepped forward hesitantly. "Yes?"

Totosai held out the thin object. "For you" he said.

Inu Yasha looked at the old senile fool. "What is it?" he asked incredulously.

Hakisuma knelt on the ground and placed the package in her lap. Carefully, she unrolled it and a shining black scabbard and a sword rolled out.

Everyone gasped and Hakisuma looked at Totosai. "Why did you make this for me?" she inquired.

Totosai scratched his head. "Eh....someone ordered it....he left a note in my home. Yeah..." he mused. Behind him, the three-eyed-cow mooed.

Hakisuma stroked the shiny scabbard. "What is its name?" she asked Totosai.

"Crimson Blossom" he replied in his scratchy old voice. Everyone moved to the side of the road and sat down. "Also called the 'Akai Sakura'" he nodded. "It has powers of killing and healing...the jeweled blossom stone it carries from a thin sickle chain hanging from the hilt...it is made of amethyst and ruby. The ruby pales when danger is near, and the amethyst has certain powers of healing and calm." Totosai drawled. "And that lock of hair is from a Scarlet Dragon, and the blade itself is made of the dragon's fang and blood. However, it is not the most powerful blade I've made. The Tetsusaiga...now that's a blade. " Totosai had lost the party. He was staring off into space.

Everyone crowded around Hakisuma's Akai Sakura.

Sango and Kagome admired its beauty while Inu Yasha and Miroku gazed at its power. Shippo bounced on Hakisuma's shoulder. Hikari folded her arms while looking at the Akai Sakura. Totosai was scratching his chin.

"Why don't you try it out?" Inu Yasha asked. Hakisuma looked up at him. He nodded and Hakisuma stood up uncertainly. She walked to the other side of the path and unsheathed the blade fully. She held it ready, legs slightly bent and standing at a ready stance. Slowly, she tried the footwork that Karaichima had taught her and Hikari. She practiced on her skills, focusing on the blade alone. Hikari glowed with pride inside as she watched Hakisuma. Inu Yasha and Sango's jaws dropped to the ground, literally.

"Where did you learn that?!" Sango managed to gasp out through her awe. Inu Yasha had messy dark black circles for eyes and his mouth hung off his face. Hakisuma blushed.

"When you guys were enjoying the garden, Kichii invited us for sword mastery and combat skills." She explained.

"Who's Kichii?" Shippo asked.

"She's the woman who provided us with the hospitality," Hikari spoke up.

Hakisuma glanced at Hikari gratefully before finishing. "Yeah, and Karaichima taught us the actual work." She looked at Inu Yasha, who was still in the same position. She leapt over lightly and poked at his side. He fell over, creating a cloud of dust.

Hikari smirked as Inu Yasha got up and brushed himself off defiantly. He tossed his silver hair in her face and walked on. Totosai stared after him and sighed, shaking his large head. He hopped onto his cow and rode off into the sky.

The party stared after him and shrugged in unison. They followed Inu Yasha while grudgingly trudging on.

::.::Half an hour later...::.::

Kagome and Hakisuma's arms were hanging loosely on their sides, and their feet dragged as they walked onward. (Hey, at least they're not in Arizona . )

Hikari stiffened and sniffed the air. Inu Yasha followed suit. They both growled and automatically placed their hands on the hilts of their precious swords. Hakisuma transformed with Kii and patted her Akai Sakura. Kirara's fur stood on edge and Hikari transformed. Miroku and Sango sensed a large presence, and Kagome felt a Shikon shard near by. Everybody bunched together and unsheathed their swords. Dun dun dun!!!

:::...::: Well well well, the party is in a pickle now, huh?! I think that Hakisuma's vision is about to come true! OK, come on, how many of you still remember the dream?? Don't be shy! Haha, j/k. Well, give me ideas!! Ja ne! Jimsessouni-Kudokenshin

PS: and the ruby and amethyst reference, I got it from the Deltora Quest books, which I do not own either...


	24. Dream Come True

Hikari Ookami (AKA: Hikari Lunar): Review and give ideas!

After some tense minutes there was a frightening shriek. It seemed to come from all around the group, and then it grew silent again. Hikari pointed her long wolf snout to the sky and Hakisuma's jet black fox ears twitched. An ominous fog had begun to form. Then suddenly, shadows leapt forward onto the group, happening so quickly that they were all taken by surprise.

"Ahh! Inu Yasha, help!" Kagome screamed as she was swept away by a shadow demon.

"Oh no, you don't!" Inu Yasha swung his Tetsusaiga but missed. His eyes widened as he was engulfed by a hoard of shadows.

"Wragh!" Miroku rushed over to help, but he too was tackled by a group of demons. Hikari had leaped into the trees, dodging and slashing at the shadows that were pursuing her.

Hakisuma remained calm and scooped up the shaken Shippo. "Hide here!" She stuck Shippo into a hole in a tree. "Come Kii! Kii...?" Hakisuma looked about wildly. "Kii! Kii! Where are you?" Her worried voice rang out through the battle-sounded night.

Sango looked over after catching her boomerang. "Kii has gone missing as well? Kirara disappeared too!" She turned away to chuck her weapon again. "They're maybe together somewhere. Don't worry, they should be safe." Hakisuma nodded and began fighting off a snake shaped shadow with her blade.

"Grrr...get off!" Inu Yasha had managed to hack away the mass and run through the shadow that held Kagome. "You okay?" He asked as Kagome wiped some of the demon's blood off.

"Yes, yes..." Kagome gasped. "Hakisuma! Watch out!" There was a loud crash, she gasped, "Shippo!" he was being chased by a demon. The demon lunged out and with its razor sharp claws it slashed at Shippo.

"Ack!" Shippo fell and the shadow was immediately upon him. "Hakisuma help me!" Hakisuma didn't have to think twice, clutching her Akai Sakura she tore right through the demon. Blood spurted freely onto the ground. Hakisuma cradled the injured Shippo in her arms.

Kagome walked over to her side, "Here, let me take care of him for now. Inu Yasha and the others need your help." Hakisuma nodded, she looked down at the jewel hanging from her blade's hilt. It was beginning to glow a soft red, and then it paled.

Kagome glanced curiously at Hakisuma. Hakisuma looked up and frowned, "I have a feeling that this is going to be like my dr-.." There was a loud roar as a shadow demon lunged from behind the pair. It grabbed Hakisuma and flung her away. Kagome and Shippo then became its next victims. It ripped at their flesh, blood staining its ebony claws. Inu Yasha attempted to make his way to then but run through by a pair of black claws. They when right through his chest and he was rendered unconscious.

Hikari watched from above, "Hakisuma! Kagome! Shippo!" She was about to climb down when a shadow slammed into her. She flew backwards, and there was a sickening crack as her back rammed into the tree. All the air in her lungs were knocked out. She transformed back to her human form and the hilt of the Divine Blade clattered to the ground below. "Ugh,...what the..?" The shadow swung towards her on a thick vine. It kicked her off the side of the branch and she fell straight into a web of vines. Hikari became tangled. More shadows approached and begun to tighten the vines around her body. Hikari cried out weakly as a vine began to tighten around her waist. She threw up everything that was in her stomach. The vine slowly began to rip open the flesh at her side. Vines wrapped around her chest and neck were cutting off any way of getting air. Hikari started to gasp franticly for air as she became deadly pale. Her lungs burned from the lack of air, and her vision blurred. Hikari wheezed as the shadows pulled back on all the vines. The green, vice-like ropes tore her feeble skin, leaving gashes all over her body. Her body let out a snap and she when limp, blood trickling out of her open mouth.

Miroku and Sango were being beaten to death. "Sango! MOVE!!" He shoved her to the side as the demon's hand flew forward. It got a hold of his arm and twisted it, then the shadow tossed him against a rock. Miroku slouched over limply like a rag doll.

"Miroku!!!" Sango shouted in shock. She gasped and lunged towards Miroku, using the lasts of her strength.

Meanwhile Hakisuma had regained consciousness and was making her way back to the clearing. She gasped at the sight she saw. Everyone looked dead like her dream. The was a sharp twang that broke the eerie silence. "SANGO!!!" She dashed in front of the bleeding Sango and raised her Akai Sakura. The thick black arrow ricocheted off the blade. Hakisuma then rushed off to help the others. She hack away at the thick vines around Hikari's body and she dropped to the ground with a thud. "Sango, you should rest!" Hakisuma panted out tiredly as she when along slaying the rest of the demons.

Sango was dragging all of the other limp bodies together. "Yeah...maybe...your right.." She plopped down and Miroku woke up.

"Ouch...you okay Sango?" Miroku asked smiling. Sango nodded and laid back. "I'll take care of the demons! You guys just rest!" Hakisuma continued slaying the rest of the demons. The shadows' poison gases filled the air and her delicate fox sense of smell didn't make it any better. She was covered in dark blood, some which was of her own. Soon they were all cleared out. There was one shadow left...it was standing by the group. Hakisuma walked quietly behind the shadow. "Father?" The shadow spun around and pressed it's hand against her mouth. And Hakisuma fainted.

:::::A WHILE LATER:::::

Hachi, the raccoon demon, was walking through the part of the woods where the group was. "Oh no! Master? And his friends!" He looked them over. "I'll have to fly them to Kaede!" He transformed into a large strangely shaped creature. Hachi picked up the group and was off.

R&R


	25. Endless injuries

Hakisuma whimpered. "Tou-chan? Is that really you?"

The giant half-fox demon nodded his massive head. Its ears, so much like Hakisuma's, twitched. Hakisuma smiled slightly. Her tou-chan turned his gaze to her after taking a quick glance at Hachi and what he was doing. He had already started to fly away in his inflated size.

Hakisuma's red eyes (she was still in demon form) stared at her father's own questionly. He turned from his fox form into his normal half-demon form.

"You take good care of them, alright, Hakisuma-chan? I know that you are stonger. Help Inu yasha and the others defeat Naraku. Do everything you can, but stay safe...I'll be watching over you, my daughter." His handsome from began to fade and waver.

"No! Wait! Don't go yet!!!" Hakisuma begged. "There's so much I have to know!!!" she cried desperately. She made to grab at her father's sleeve. Her fingers went right through. "Tou-chan?" she whispered.

Hakisuma's father nodded and smiled, but kept his silence, and then faded completely. Hakisuma sank to her knees, staring at the dirt floor. She turned back to her normal self. Her eyes turned silver once again. Kii and Kirara silently came through the shrubs and nudged her tearstained face. Kii licked off the fresh tears and nudged Hakisuma until she got up and crawled on. All three of them, Kii, Kirara, and Hakisuma, flew off to follow Hachi, who wasn't far ahead.

Hachi looked back at Hakisuma and her companions. He slowed down, allowing Hakisuma and the fire cat demons to catch up. He noticed that they were all covered in blood that was drying quickly. All of their hair was matted and their clothes were torn. Kii and Kirara looked like they had the best of the fight. Only a couple of bloodstains spotted their tan bodies.

Inu Yasha was still unconcious. Dried blood was cracked all over his paling face. Kagome was clutching Shippo tightly, and Hikari was gently massaging her throat. She flinched as she stretched her open wounds. Her bleeding hadn't stopped, but it was thin. Miroku weaved in and out of conciousness. Sango was barely concious, holding onto her Hiraikotsu. Hakisuma buried her face into Kii's fur. Tears slipped out of her silver eyes and moistened Kii's tan coat. The concious people watched her in confusion; for they did not know what happened. Soon, everybody fell asleep and Hachi, Kii, and Kirara flew steadily on, determined to fly their passengers to Kaede as soon as possible.

Hours passed, and the group was doing no better. In fact, they were heading for the worse. Everybody was loosing blood and Shippo was shaking uncontrollably. Kagome seemed to have a permanant worried expression stamped on her face as she rocked Shippo. Inu Yasha had finally opened his golden eyes and was staring blankly off into the sky. His temperature rose and he started to sweat badly. Miroku had finally stopped the passing of conciousness and had fallen into unconciousness for quite a while now. Sango fared no better. Hachi was starting to droop in the sky and he was tired. The only ones showing no signs of weariness were the two fire cat demons. Hakisuma had fallen into a troubled sleep on Kii.

Hachi gave a start. He spotted Kaede's village. He gently soared down, descending below the puffy white clouds. Everybody was chilled and drenched in ice particles. Hikari glared at Hachi, who sent an apologetic look to everyone. Her bleeding had finally stopped, but it was hard for her to move because of the wounds that were healing fairly slowly.

They touched down on the grounds and Hakisuma awoke with a start. The villagers watched them in shock. All of them stopped their daily routines and gaped at them. Hakisuma ignored their stares and ran to get Kaede, for she was the one who was most able to move. Kii and Kirara transformed into their tiny forms and plopped onto the ground wearily, finally giving away to exhastion. Hachi looked worried. He bit his giant lip and waited for Lady Kaede to come out and attend to the injured fighters. Lady Kaede finally strode out carrying great bundles of herbs and powders.

She set the bundles onto the ground and motioned for the male villagers to carry off the badly injured party. Inu Yasha sat up, and refused to let anyone carry him. He grimaced and jumped down onto the ground. He walked into Kaede's hut, a trail of red, fresh blood indicating his path. Kaede watched Inu Yasha's retreating back and shook her head, and then set upon doing her grim task. Hakisuma helped in all the ways she could, for two reasons. One, her father's spirit had told her to, and two, they were her dear friends. Without each other, they would've been killed each about ten times.

Hakisuma frowned at the gruesome injuries that Hikari had. She was covered it gashes. On the edges of the gashes were dark purple bruises. Hakisuma bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She ignored the pain and tended Hikari's injuries.

Inu yasha panted and sat down on one of Kaede's tatamis. He had broken out in a fever, and the hole in his torso was doing to good. Thin blood ran down his body and soaked his haori. He had re-opened his wounds from jumping off Hachi, who was still outside, acting like a stretcher.

Kagome had nothing serious, just a couple of bad bruises and scratches. Sango was also OK. She, too, had bruises, but instead of cuts, Sango had gashes. Shippo had a broken rib and bad scrapes. Hakisuma and Kaede sighed at the injuries. It was a sad sight indeed. Villagers had run around, doing errands and anything to help. A couple female villagers had gone off the get water, and a few more were helping Kaede and Hakisuma.

Finally, Kaede and Hakisuma were done wrapping the party up, all except for Inu yasha, who was inside. They gathered the men to carry them in, and then Kaede tended to Inu Yasha. Hakisuma collapsed in the middle of the doorway. Her vision blurred and her world went black.

::..:: That was bad, wasn't it? Sigh...poor Inu Yasha. That's al least the fourth time that Inu Yasha had something go through him. I dunno how much he can take before he goes psycho. Insert any ideas or suggestions!!!!! Please, please, please R&R!!!! How much reviews is how much the Inu gang will improve in health!!! JA!!


	26. The Magic of the HalfMoon

Okies, everyone. Thank you for sticking with me for so far!!! I greatly appreciate it, and I'll have an author's note at the end of the chappie…if I remember. . >. "" And I'm also VERY sorry that I didn't update sooner, to the ones who read but don't review…there are always those. Ah well!! -.- N E ways, enjoy!!!

::::…..:::::

Hakisuma opened one eye and winced. The afternoon light was too strong. She blocked the sunlight with one arm while pushing herself up with the other. With a start, she remembered what had happened the other day. She jumped off the futon, landing clumsily. Her ankle gave a jolt of pain but she took no notice; her friends were badly injured.

She ran out of the room and entered Kaede's cooking quarters, where there was the most room. Everybody lay around the fire, and their positions would have looked funny if they hadn't been hurt so bad. Hakisuma walked around the sleeping people cautiously and sighed with relief. They were already freshly bandaged again. Kaede brushed aside the straw flap for the door and glanced at everyone. She carried a pail of water and herbs.

"You have changed their bandages again" Hakisuma whispered. Kaede nodded. "How long was I out?" she asked after a silence.

"Ye, child, was out for a good two days," Kaede replied matter-of-factly. Hakisuma gasped a little. She hadn't even dreamed of staying in bed for more that ten hours.

Inu Yasha groaned and Hakisuma gave a start. She took the pail from Kaede, grabbed a cloth, wet the material, and placed it over Inu Yasha's forehead. He settled down.

Hakisuma sighed and sat down in the corner of Kaede's hut. She kept watch over them while Kaede cooked their next meal.

When Kaede came back, Hakisuma was busy washing a strip of bandage for Hikari. She looked depressed and moody. All of them did. Kaede and Hakisuma worked well into the night, tending to the injured's needs.

::::….:::::

The next morning was a lot better. Everybody healed considerably, for they have had these experiences. Inu Yasha and Hikari healed the fastest. Soon, they were all up and moving, even if it was slow. Kagome did not want to go back home, because she thought her mother would make a fuss and keep her from going back to the Sengoku Jidai. So she stayed until she had completely healed, thanks to the help of modern medicine Hakisuma had found in Kagome's bulging bag.

Inu Yasha was forced by everybody to stay in the village, and he grudgingly agreed. For the time being, they practiced on combat skills and in Inu Yasha's case……fidgeting. They all noticed that he always fidgeted whenever Kagome left for her time. She said she would be gone for three days, and this was already the third. Kagome could come back any minute now.

Hakisuma and Hikari were currently sparring without their weapons. They both found the moves useful and convenient. Often during the day, they would go into the forest, find a demon, capture it, and practice hand-to-hand combat on it. They both thought it was a highly amusing idea, and besides, they could blow off a little steam right about now.

"Ryusa!" Hikari hollered the same time Hakisuma cried out "Z. Hajingeri!"

Their attacks clashed and they went off balance. Both grinned and lunged at each other. Even though Inu Yasha wouldn't admit it, deep inside he was proud of the two orphans they had picked up in their journeys. He watched with pride from the raised platform just outside Kaede's hut entrance.

'_They are more and more like one now,' _Inu Yasha thought. Hikari and Hakisuma had teamed up on a snake demon they caught just now. Poor thing. Hakisuma and Hikari showed no mercy. Baring their teeth and showing off their long canines, they did the powerful attack, M. Tensho. The combo involved flips and cart-wheels and smashing of the opponent's head. _'Sucks to be him' _Inu Yasha scoffed at the pitiful, squashed snake demon. Kaede brought out ramen and Inu Yasha accepted the bowl without looking up. His eyes were on something in the distance. Something like…..an undead miko.

"Kikyo," both Inu Yasha and Kaede muttered. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all sensed a sudden mood change in the hanyou. Even Hikari and Hakisuma, who were concentrating extremely hard on their beating each other, stopped. All eyes were on Inu Yasha, who turned red.

"Stop staring at me!" the hot-headed hanyou muttered fiercely. Kikyo looked like she was being supported by her soul collectors. Inu Yasha stood up abruptly, spilling his untouched ramen.

"Kikyo!" he shouted. Kikyo swayed and fell, as if in slow-motion. Inu Yasha raced forward and caught her. Her eerie soul collectors let go of her but kept a wary watch over their mistress. "Kikyo!" he repeated, slapping her face gently. Kikyo opened her eyes half-way and then passed out.

Hikari and Hakisuma exchanged glances at each other. So this is the Kikyo Kagome was jealous of. So this is the Kikyo Inu Yasha had once been in love with. This is not going to be good. Kagome would be here soon. If she saw Inu Yasha holding Kikyo like that, she would definitely blow up. Sango and Miroku raced off towards the well, with the idea of stalling Kagome in their heads. Hakisuma and Hikari watched as Inu Yasha grimly carried Kikyo into the hut. Kaede wore a mixed expression neither teen could read. Hikari and Hakisuma's minds were taken out of the thought of Kikyo and Inu Yasha when the grasses rattled beside them in a ditch. It couldn't be Shippo because he followed Inu Yasha into the hut, hoping to help.

Hikari grabbed the demon in the ditches. Grinning at Hakisuma, she threw it on the dusty path and they both stood on opposite sides of the unfortunate demon. It shook and cowered, but looked ready to defend itself.

"Stupid demon. How could you think that you would get by me, Hikari, the werewolf, so easily?" Hikari inquired dangerously. The demon spat a Hikari's feet. Hakisuma watched amusedly. She shook with mock rage and transformed. Kii bounded towards Hakisuma from her napping spot with Kirara in the shade of the over-hang of the hut, thinking of a trouble. Hakisuma hadn't transformed all day.

Hakisuma winked at Kii before stating, "How could you spit at the feet of my friend?!" she grabbed her Akai Sakura and hit the feeble demon over the head with the flat of her sword. Hikari smirked at the twitching demon and kicked it away. Now they were bored again.

Suddenly she brightened up. "Hey, Hakisuma!" Hakisuma looked up inquiringly. "Today is thehalf moon," she stated.

"And?" Hakisuma asked. She knew nothing of the power of werewolves.

"I turn into a full wolf tonight!" Hikari yowled happily. She felt especially high and childish today, even though when she was a wolf, she couldn't really talk.She hadn't had a day of fun with a friend since she was exiled, and she looked forward to the day when it was a full moon which was odd, because she usually feltdepressed when half moon came around.Maybe it was because she was all by herself. Hakisuma also brightened up.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. For every full moon in Hakisuma's life, she turned into a hanyou for a strange reason. The weird part was, she wasn't related to dogs or wolves. Only they changed on the full moon night, and even if they didn't, their powers boosted.

Hikari tilted her head to one side and pawed at the chain dangling off the hilt of the Akai Sakura. "Do you change tonight?"

"Yeah, I turn hanyou." Hakisuma stated. "But I could never figure out why. Even my parents were confused. I have no dog or wolf's blood in me. I think." Hikari frowned for a second, pondering the situation.

"Oh well. We get to have fun tonight! FUN I SAY!!!" she danced around and Hakisuma sweat-dropped. Kii's fur stood on edge. She also liked it when it was full moon. It made herself and Hakisuma feel closer. It felt like their bond strengthened every full moon. However, the way Hikari was acting, that was out of the question. She stalked off to take more naps.

"I can't wait!" Hikari exclaimed. Hakisuma was appalled at Hikari's behavior. She was acting very strange. (Ha. Appalled. Peh.)

"Eh…neither can I…" Hakisuma stammered. (She had turned chibi-sized and a jillion sweat-drops decorated her forehead)

"WHERE IS HE?!?!?!??!?!?!?!" Kagome exploded from behind the two friends. They flew into the air in the Ranma position. (If you don't read Ranma ½, you don't know what you're missing!!!) She stomped out of the forest with Sango and Miroku hurrying worriedly after her.

She ripped open Kaede's hut's door and dragged Inu Yasha out.

"Inu Yasha, you better explain THIS!!!" she shoved her ripped text book in his face. Everyone but Inu Yasha sighed with relief.

Inu Yasha cowered under her fiery glare. "I was reading it, and somebody surprised me and my claws accidentally ripped it up…" he stammered, voice getting quieter with every word. Kagome's face turned cherry red and the top of her head steamed.

"I can't believe you!!! This cost me at least 500 yen!!!" she shrieked.

"Will you quiet down, _Kagome_?" a cold, hard voice stung through the air.

Everybody turned their heads towards the doorway. Miroku's head cricked. (ow…) The cool air filled with tension.

"K-kikyo!" Inu Yasha managed to gasp. Kagome looked at the two of them. "You shouldn't be out!!!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.

Kagome's warm brown eyes stung with hidden tears. She could not loose it in front of everybody. Hikari and Hakisuma watched helplessly as Kagome backed up slowly. Her usual kind eyes turned icy all of a sudden.

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha murmured. Kagome's lip was trembling. Her pack dropped to the ground. She shook her head, turned around, and ran into the forest.

"Kagome! Dammit!" Inu Yasha ran to Kikyo, who was looking a little bit smug. Only her cold eyes showed her feelings. Inu Yasha whipped her off her feet and shoved her into bed hurriedly. Then, he lunged towards the forest after Kagome.

Sango looked worried. She grabbed Miroku's hand without thinking. Miroku looked down, turned pink, and smiled. Hikari and Hakisuma also looked worried. Shippo was beating his head.

"Stupid Inu Yasha! Choose! It's so easy to see who is better! Why can't you just get it through your dense head?!" he shouted to himself. Hikari looked amused at Shippo's sight. (hahaha…)

A mischievous look crept into Miroku's eyes. He tugged at Sango's hand. They grinned childishly and followed the two troubled people into the forest quietly. Hakisuma and Hikari looked at each other and shrugged. They grabbed Shippo, and followed the eavesdroppers into the forest too.

Hikari and Hakisuma used their senses to guide themselves to Inu Yasha and Kagome. They were inside a clump of bushes, and Kagome was sobbing on a rock. (O.o) Inu Yasha was trying to talk to her. (A/N: Why doesn't Kagome ever wait for an explanation? Sigh)

Their words were hard to hear. Hikari poked Hakisuma's shoulder. "Let's go downwind," she whispered into Hakisuma's fox ears. Hakisuma nodded and they crept to the more to the south. They settled down and watched silently.

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha began. "Kikyo…" he trailed off.

"Kiyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. Inu Yasha, do you even want for me to be here?!" Kagome demanded, sniffing. She stopped crying. "Am I just your 'shard detector'?"

Inu Yasha looked at the ground. "Kikyo was hurt and she came over here. Nothing happened." Inu Yasha tried to assure her. "And besides-" Inu Yasha froze as a sudden thought popped into his head. _'Is she crying over me?! She IS crying because Kikyo is here….that means that she is jealous of Kikyo, and Kikyo wants to go to hell with me because she loves me…and that means..!!!' _

Kagome wiped her tears away. "Well?" she asked more softly this time.

"K-kagome…you know I want you to stay, I've told you before!" Inu Yasha said, panic-stricken.

Hikari and Hakisuma looked confused. Shippo was fuming. They quieted him down. The three turned their attention back to the couple.

'_Why did Inu Yasha pause?' _Hikari and Hakisuma pondered.

"I know, but every time Kikyo comes..." Kagome trailed off, looking at the ground which was sprinkled with her tears.

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha said softly. Kagome looked up and her eyes widened as Inu Yasha grabbed her wrist from off the rock. He leaned forward andshe felt his warm lips against hers. Kissinggently onher lips, heslowly wrapped his arms around her protectively. Kagome was tense for a moment, then she relaxed. She pushed deeper into the kiss,andher breath was cut off.

Hakisuma's eyes widened and she blushed, and Hikari gagged and looked away. Shippo almost gave their positions away before Hakisuma hurriedly covered his mouth. The three trouble-makers scrambled away before they were noticed.

As they neared Kaede's hut, Hakisuma burst out laughing and Hikari gagged away. She hurled in some bushes.

"YEAH!" Hakisuma punched her fist in the air. "Finally! I've been waiting for that!" she cried out triumphantly.

"Waiting for what?" Hikari asked, wiping her mouth off.

"I though something would go that way! Inu Yasha and Kagome fancy each other but one is too stubborn, and one is too afraid! HA!" Hakisuma grinned maniacally. Hikari made a face. Shippo was too shocked to say anything.

"How could you like that stuff? Ugh!" Hikari shuddered. They brushed their way into Kaede's hut and quieted down. Kikyo and Kaede were conversing softly and Miroku and Sango were already there.

"Did you see?" Sango asked earnestly.

Hakisuma nodded happily. "Didn't you?" she replied.

Miroku and Sango shook their heads. "We got lost…" Miroku grinned sheepishly.

Hikari's ears twitched as Hakisuma transformed back. "They're coming back!" Hikari hissed. Sango hurriedly shoved a brush into Hakisuma's hand, indicating all the leaves and twigs in their hair.

As the two younger demons brushed and cleaned off, Kagome entered the hut looking dazed. She passed everybody's guilty glances absent-mindedly and strode to Kaede's small dark room to the side.

Hikari glared after Kagome for a while, and Hakisuma and Sango were shaking with laughter. Miroku was lost in thought. Kii sauntered over and hopped into Hakisuma's lap, purring contently.

Inu Yasha entered and everybody shut up immediately. He too, was lost in thought. Kikyo eyed his face before wrapping more bandages in her arm. He sat in Indian style across the fire from Kaede.

The four young people in the corner watched his every move.

"Well?" Miroku inquired. The others eyed him in mock curiousness. Inu Yasha glanced at Kikyo briefly before replying. He swallowed hard.

"I, uh…" he started. "I-I uh, wentintotheforestchasingKagomeand uh…" he paused, loosening his collar. Everyone was eyeing him eagerly. Everyone except for Kikyo. She sat with her head down, pretending to be busy crushing herbs. That fooled no one. Everyone in the hut knew she was listening closely.

"Yes?" Sango asked. Of course, she already knew the answer. It was really fun playing with Inu Yasha's head.

Inu Yasha looked at Kikyo and straightened up.

"I went into the forest chasing Kagome and—"

::..::End of chappie 26!! That's it for today. OK, the long author's note I promised. Mm hmm. Well, at first I wasn't going to do a romance in this fan fiction, but then I thought that the episodes had almost no romance between Kagome and Inu Yasha. Of course they give hints and such, but I know everyone wants to see or read some. And much to Hikari Ookami's dismay, I kinda dedicated this chapter to Inu Yasha and Kagome. (Sorry Hikari! You can beat me up at school.) So, do you peeps think that Inu Yasha should announce his love to Kagome? Or should this be a no romance fic? It's kinda dull without a TEENY bit of romance. If you guys don't like the icky mushy stuff, then I won't write more romance. Also, I am a strong believer of respecting the anime author's choice of pairings. I dislike the people who mix the love around, and I also dislike the people who claim that a particular bishy is for themselves. The character's personalities are set, peoples. They are written down in the books!!! So I won't be doing any pairings in my other ficcies that are not respectful to the author's wishes. No offense to anyone, 'kay? Oh and PS: For the people who aren't paired up in games or anime, I think that they are free for grabs!!! (Ryou!!! hugs to death) JA!


	27. The Capture

Hiya, faithful readers!!! Again, thanks for reading my ficcy! And I know that I haven't been accepting anonymous reviews, and I'm terribly sorry. I didn't notice it, but I changed it!!! YAY for the lazy peeps. (Sometimes I'm like that) So anyhoo, please read and enjoy!!! R&R!! Domo Arigato  (BOLD is flashback from last chappie)

"**Yes?" Sango asked. Of course, she already knew the answer. It was really fun playing with Inu Yasha's head. **

**Inu Yasha looked at Kikyo and straightened up. **

"**I went into the forest chasing Kagome and—" **

"Kaede-San! The village is under attack!!!" a villager burst through the door, almost ripping the flap off. (again) Everybody tensed.

"Tell all of the villagers to get inside their huts!" Kaede ordered.

"Yes, Kaede-San!" the man bowed.

"We just had a battle!!!" Shippo cried.

"Yeah, well deal with it!" Inu Yasha spat. He was frustrated with his emotions he worked so hard to hide. He was frustrated with Naraku and everything else messing up his life.

Everybody grabbed their cherished weapons and hurried outside. Kii and Kirara disappeared under the commands of their masters. They went to the back of the demon horde, using the pincher tactic. Numerous demons tore up the huts, some grabbing stray women and children. Inu Yasha clenched his teeth. Chaos was everywhere. Villagers dashed around, trying to get inside, as Kaede commanded.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!" he shouted while slashing. Many demons screeched and turned their attention to the group of determined fighters.

"Get ready for the fight!" Hikari breathed, counting the demons. Hakisuma glanced behind her where Kagome was tearing out of the hut. She had her bow and arrows in her hand. Kikyo followed, taking her time.

Hakisuma turned her gaze back to the demons wreaking havoc.

She and Hikari glanced at each other and sheathed their blades. With a yell, they lunged forward and attacked with their combo. This was extremely good practice. For the past few days they had been beating up worthless and defenseless creatures. This was much better. Way better.

Sango and Inu Yasha also lunged forward. Miroku, however, stood his ground. He noticed the absence of Naraku's wasps. Was this Naraku's trick, and that he had invented another deadly demon, or was it just a whole pack of demons trying to have fun? He debated in his head while the others fought.

Hakisuma and Hikari finished off the tenth demon, Hikari kicking the remains away. They each used an attack, smashing the demon completely. They noticed a shortage of demon use. They had killed off all the demons in their area, and Hakisuma didn't even transform yet. She looked down at her knuckles. They were bleeding slightly from the tough exoskeletons some demons had. She transformed, licking off the blood. Hikari also transformed. She had gauntlets already, so her fists were fine.

Inu Yasha pulled his Tetsaiga out of a long demon's body. This is the millionth time a horde of demons attacked at once, and he was getting irritated. Time to use his Backlash Wave. He jumped backward after punching a demon in the face. He landed lightly next to Sango, knocking down a demon as he went.

"Get towards Kaede's hut!" he grunted, fighting off another beast. Sango nodded before finishing off the demon Inu Yasha started on. She whistled to Kirara and Kii, who were having a little bit of fun. The perked their ears and soared over to Sango, who led them to Kaede's hut.

Kaede sighed as Sango approached. "I suppose this is time to be gathering more herbs?" Kaede asked herself. "Aye, that would be nice." She nodded and headed on a short and safe route to her herb patch a little into the forest, with Shippo on her shoulders.

Sango waved madly at Kagome, Hikari, and Hakisuma. They ran over, panting slightly, and took place between Sango and Miroku.

"Inu Yasha's going to use his Backlash Wave," Sango explained without hesitation. All eyes turned onto Inu Yasha.

'_Inu Yasha has another powerful attack other than the Wind Scar?' _Hikari questioned herself.

They all watched Inu Yasha get ready. He seemed to be concentrating hard. Then, suddenly, he swung his massive blade. "Backlash!!!" he roared over the screeching of the demons.

Hakisuma and Hikari watched as the demons disintegrated before their eyes. Inu Yasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga and strode over to the group.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Now you decide to use that attack." She complained. "You could've used it all the times where we were fighting those big hordes."

Inu Yasha smirked. "How little you pipsqueaks know. This horde was stronger, thus providing more demonic power." He paused. "Where's Kagome?!" he suddenly demanded. They all looked around. Kagome was gone.

"Kagome!!!" Hakisuma and Shippo called out in unison. Kii and Kirara bounded towards them. Sango glanced questionly at Kirara. She appeared to have something in her jaws. It was Kagome's red bandana. Kii tugged at Hakisuma's sleeve and made a noise in the back of her throat. Inu Yasha turned and looked at the red cloth in horror.

"They've taken her!!!" he pieced together. "They took Kagome!!!" he raged. Inu Yasha whirled around and jumped into a tree for a better view.

Hakisuma bent down towards Kii and Kirara. Kii nudged Hakisuma's hand to the south-east. Hikari started walking in the direction. Hakisuma opened her arms, Kii jumped in, and they both followed Hikari.

Hikari paused to sniff the air. She frowned. "Something is not righ-" A mammoth demon claw came out of nowhere and swiped Miroku and Sango off their feet into a hut. They collided with it and slid to the ground, limp and unconscious. Kirara jumped away in time, attempting to grab Sango and Miroku's sleeves, but only accomplished in ripping the hems off.

"**What's the matter, humans? And half-demos?" **a giant demon growled viciously. **"Weren't you all just so confident?" **he mocked.

"Why you—" Inu Yasha growled. He jumped out of the tree and landed, Tetsusaiga at the ready. Hikari turned, as did Hakisuma. They rolled their eyes and looked at Inu Yasha.

"Go find Kagome!!!" he yelled, keeping his glare on the beast.

"**There's no use…I have her"** the demon smirked. Indeed, in his hand, clutched tightly, was Kagome. She appeared to be unconscious.

"Kagome!!!" Inu Yasha shouted. Kagome opened her eyes half-way. She attempted to say something, but the demon clenched his fist harder on Kagome, causing her to gasp and almost pass out.

Inu Yasha's eyes were hidden underneath his silver bangs.

"GIVE…HER BACK!!!" he demanded, clenching hand on his Tetsusaiga.

Hikari frowned, thinking hard.

"Where's Shippo?" Hakisuma looked around franticly. She took a step in Kaede's hut's direction.

"He went with Lady Kaede into the forest to gather herbs," Hikari replied under her breath. Hikari's eyes scanned the demons massive body. '_There must be a weakness somewhere!!!' _she contemplated.

Hakisuma sighed with relief. She turned to Kagome, looking worried. The giant demon snarled and his voice dripped with pure venom.

"**You want this wench? TAKE HER!!!" **he threw Kagome at Inu Yasha. He braced himself and caught Kagome, who passed out.

The demon ran over and clubbed Hikari and Hakisuma on the head. They had no time to react; his speed was swift, and his strength was unmatchable. Their heads collided, and they too, passed out. The demon caught their falling bodies as they fell.

"NO YOU DON'T!!!" Inu Yasha roared. He was on the verge of transforming into full-blooded demon.

Kii growled and transformed. With a roar, she lunged herself at the demon. The demon turned, snickered, and swiped Kii away like a rag doll. Then, carrying Hakisuma and Hikari, he disappeared.

"Hakisuma! Hikari!" Kaede shouted after them. Inu Yasha was trembling. His eyes turned red, then white.

Kagome opened her eyes a little. "Inu Yasha…" she drifted off into unconsciousness again. Inu Yasha turned his gaze to Kagome and his now gold eyes softened. He hugged her close, then got up and walked into Kaede's hut, carrying Kagome. He came back out after a moment, and slung Miroku and Sango over his shoulders. Kirara sauntered in after him. Kii mewed helplessly at the sky. Kaede's face was set grim, and she too, strode into the hut, for there was much work to do.

::::….::::…..:::::

Meanwhile, the demon clutched the two teenage girls tightly, almost squeezing the breath out of them as he flew through a purple/black aura. He passed Naraku's barrier and landed with a dull boom.

"I see you have accomplished your task…" Naraku's sinister shadow outlined the straw door. He stepped out and grinned. "Kagura, Kanna, take them from here," he ordered softly. The appeared beside them and Kanna willingly, and Kagura unwillingly, strode over and took the two unconscious females.

"**Master…" **the demon bowed. Naraku smirked and held out his hand. It stretched out and grabbed the demon. Naraku then withdrew his arm and the demon into his body. When the sickening sight was over, he turned to his two incarnations. "Take them to the cellar and lock them up." He drawled, smirking yet again.

The two sisters set out for the dungeons.

"Now…my plan," Naraku murmured.

Well that was the end of this chappie!!! Thanks for reading! Hmmm. Oh, yeah, like I said in the Author's Note in the beginning, I am now accepting anonymous reviews. (Thank God for the people who are too lazy) and yeah, if you don't have an account and for some reason can't get one, now you can review!!! They are like early B-day presents to me….see how special you can make me feel? sob Well, yeah. So please Read and Review!!! Oh yeah, and now I am starting to reply to the wonderful reviews at the end of the chappies. Again, THANK YOU ALL!!!!

Hirose Sakada- Nah, Kikyo wasn't watching. Remember that she was listening hard to the conversation in Kaede's hut?

Wiccan Aviva- Hahahaha!! I can imagine Naraku as a detention peep, and Inu Yasha as a gym coach. Hmmm…evil geometry teachers, huh?

Rene Descartes- That's…ummm goot for you. Well at least you reviewed. Thanks.

Hikari Ookami- For a person who hates romance, you sure write good. HAHA. And, hey…respect what other people like..and if you don't,…I dunno what I'm gonna do…-- I'm confused now…..

Thanks you peeps, and don't forget to read and review!!! (I sound like a salesman)


	28. Sumikari

I'm sooo happy right now!!! I have TWO people who I don't really know review me!!! (The rest I know; either we're tomodachi's or we talk on AIM.) Pathetic, huh? WHO CARES?! I'M HAPPY!!!!!!! XD Enjoy!!!

Hikari woke up with a throbbing head and sore wrists. "Ugh…where am I?" she muttered and looked around. It was all dark and it stank of a familiar scent…

Her eyes adjusted to the dark extremely quickly. She looked up and growled. She and Hakisuma's hands were chained together and they were hanging from the wall, making them in uncomfortable positions, and their feet were about a foot off the ground.

"Wake up!!!" she nudged Hakisuma's legs. Hakisuma swayed and her chains clinked softly. The noise was muffled by the thick air of the cellar.

"Mmm?" Hakisuma murmured as she woke. Hakisuma opened her eyes all the way, and she gasped. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Do you remember that demon clubbing our heads together?" Hikari growled. "Well, I think he took us here… and I think that this is Naraku's castle. I've been here before." She said lowly, looking around again. Dank water was dripping out of stones lining the ground. The wood was moist and looked decayed and dark. The place had a sweet, rotten woody smell to it, almost overpowered by Naraku's hideous stench.

Hakisuma was silent. Hikari thought she fell asleep again. "Hakisuma?" she asked into the darkness.

"Hmmm?" Hakisuma replied. "I was thinking, how are we going to escape?"

It was Hikari's turn to be silent. _'Yeah. Hmmm…maybe we could try to break these clasps holding our hands…or maybe the chains…"_

"We could always try to break these chains," Hikari suggested.

"Good idea," Hakisuma replied. They immediately transformed and used their stomach muscles to pull themselves up and used their teeth to try to break open the hatches. They tried for five minutes with no avail. Exhausted, they gave up and tried to think of another way.

They remained suspended in the air in uncomfortable silence. The lack of oxygen in the room was affecting their already tired bodies. Hikari changed back to her normal form, trying not to use up the air that was left. Hakisuma followed suit; her eyes were beginning to droop. Hikari's head had rolled to one side and stayed there.

"Hikari?" Hakisuma whispered, "You awake?"

"Mhmm, someone is coming" Hikari snarled slightly. The cellar door opened with a creak. "Naraku!" Hikari snapped at the scent's direction.

"That is no way to greet your host you discourteous puppy." Naraku's smooth voice cut through the thickness of the air. Kagura followed behind him with an irritated look on her face.

'_So this is Naraku that bastard.'_ Hakisuma thought furiously. "Why did you take us?" Hakisuma demanded, "What do you hope to gain?" The two glared down at Naraku's shadowed form.

Naraku chuckled calmly, "Why, nothing, just all the remaining shards of the Shikon jewel and Inu Yasha's life."

Hikari and Hakisuma glared daggers at Naraku. Their eyes reflected their hate and disgust towards him. "Now, now, that's now very nice." His ruby eyes flashed as he swung his arm out. In one swift motion, waves of energy smashed into the two girls. The impact knocked then unconscious before they could cry out. Their bodies went limp like a pair of rag dolls. "Bring them to my quarters." He commanded to Kagura and then disappeared into the shadows.

Naraku and Kanna were waiting in a strange room for Kagura. There were numerous sized jars that filled the room. Kagura appeared at the opened door with the two teenagers. "Good, Kanna please take it from here."

Kanna began to approach the two figures when Hikari's form began to twitch. There were loud snapping noises as Hikari's bones started to rearrange. She shifted into a full-formed wolf, no human qualities; however, she remained unconscious.

Kanna took no notice to the change and held out her mirror. The mirror glowed a soft white, then the surface began to swirl. Naraku watched in satisfaction as glowing orbs surfaced from Hikari and Hakisuma's unconscious forms and floated silently towards the mirror.

Without a sound, the souls entered the mirror Kanna held in her hands. Naraku then motioned to the large container near him. The mirror then released the pair of souls into the jar. There was a bright flash of light from the container.

A few moments passed; then the opening of the jar glowed ominously. A figure began to rise from the contents.

Out of the jar emerged a girl…She had soulless eyes that showed no sign of emotions. The one on the left was red, and the one on the right was gold. She had heavy fighting robes colored pale silver. Draped over her eyes and back was long ebony hair with silvery-white highlights and bangs that stuck up like Hikari's. It glanced up suddenly and smirked, revealing its long canines that curved, nearly touching her chin. On either hand she had symbols engraved into the skin. One the right a crescent moon, and the left a flame.

"At your orders, Naraku-dono…" her cold voice purred. It sounded as if Hakisuma and Hikari's voices were overlapped. Naraku nodded. Now the battle would soon begin.

(((…::..the Inu Group…::…)))

Inu Yasha sat out on a tree limb, looking out into the horizon. _'I can't believe it…one moment they were right here with us. Now…' _Inu Yasha punched the tree angrily.

"They're gone!!!" he cursed.

Sango and Miroku had awoken shortly after the two girls had been kidnapped. The two sat nearby throwing glances up at Inu Yasha now and then whenever he would shout out.

"He won't admit that he is worried about those two," Miroku murmured to Sango under his breath.

Sango nodded, "We've been with them for quite some time now, it's hard not having them around."

Shippo sat in Kagome's lap while sniffling. He missed Hakisuma.

"STUPID NARAKU!!!" Shippo yelled suddenly. Everyone was taken aback.

"Shippo…" Kagome murmured. She soothed Shippo's hair as he buried his face into her clothes. Inu Yasha went back to sulking and Miroku and Sango back to talking quietly.

Inu Yasha stiffened. He sat up straight and sniffed the air. _'Ugh…its KOGA,'_ he thought. Sure enough, a pesky wolf demon flew into view.

Everyone turned to look at him. Inu Yasha closed his eyes and settled back down.

"Koga!" Kagome called, surprised by his sudden visit. Koga stopped in front of the tree Inu Yasha was in.

He waved at Kagome then turned back to Inu Yasha.

"Hey, mutt-face!!!" Koga called.

"What, you lousy flea-bitten mongrel?!" Inu Yasha replied without looking down.

"Naraku's scent is in the air," Koga smirked. Inu Yasha's eyes snapped open and he jumped down. "I knew you would do that," Koga sneered.

"And why did you come? I could've smelled it out myself!!" Inu Yasha fumed.

"Yes, my dear puppy, but you see, the half moon affects wolves more than mutts, so I have a better nose than you!" Koga mocked while walking to Kagome and holding her hands.

The rest of the group stared at them like a ping-pong match.

"SO?!" Inu Yasha said, obviously trying to keep his temper in check.

"So I also smell that other wolf demon and that fox demons' blood," Koga replied with a toss of his black hair.

Inu Yasha sniffed the air. His eyes sparked.

"And why would you tell us this?" Inu Yasha demanded, with evil triangle eyes and enveloped in a burst of fire.

"Oh, anything to help my dear Kagome," Koga sighed, kissing her hand. Inu Yasha's eyebrows twitched and the fire surrounding his scorched everything in his way. Sango and Miroku leapt away in time.

Kagome blushed and glanced nervously at Inu Yasha. He stomped towards Koga and grabbed him by the scruff.

"GO AWAY TO YOUR PACK OF LAZY, TICK COVERED WIMPY WOLVES!!!" he yelled while booting Koga in the air like a soccer ball.

Everybody's eyes popped out. Kagome started laughing all of a sudden. Everyone's attention turned to her.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked slowly as his fire died down.

Tears were streaming down her face. Apparently, she was laughing too hard to notice anything or reply anybody.

BOOM!!! Rocks flew everywhere. (That shut Kagome up)

A figure loomed in the dust. It grew clearer and clearer. Everybody gasped.

A demon, or person, or whatever it was—it looked like Hikari and Hakisuma combined! Her eyes were red and gold—and they were blank like Kohaku's. Fangs that grew to her chin were white and glistening. Her hair was black with white/silver highlights and white bangs that looked remarkably like Hikari's. Her bangs shadowed her bowed head. The demon thing wore a thick fighting kimono as its attire. Long, white claws protruded from the sleeves.

"Hikari? Hakisuma?" The group gasped. Shippo stared at the demon in shock and horror. What happened to the Hikari and Hakisuma he knew?

"You are only half-right…" a low voice smirked. Naraku's baboon figure appeared beside the girl demon. "Her name is Sumi-kari," he drawled. I made her myself, but I couldn't have done it without these two's souls…" he snapped his fingers.

Hikari and Hakisuma appeared in mid-air. Hakisuma's wrists locked to either side with chains. The metal links were attached to an invisible surface. Her body resembled a 'Y'. Hikari, though, was unrecognizable.

Well, at least, that was who everybody assumed she was. Hikari was in wolf form, and there was a large, thick metal collar around her neck. Her paws were also chained up together.

Both of the teens were conscious, though they didn't show any emotion. Their expressions were blank. Both of their eyes were dim and half-closed.

"See my invention?" Naraku asked. "Do you like it?"

Inu Yasha growled and his body shook. "STOP PLAYING GAMES!!!" he shouted. He swung his Tetsusaiga and slashed at Sumi-Kari.

The demon took the hit without flinching or moving. She stood completely still. They, she glared at Inu Yasha, smirking.

Hakisuma screamed and Hikari yelped. Inu Yasha's eyes glazed over in horror at what he had done.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kii, Kirara, and Shippo cried out. Kii transformed, growling.

Where Inu Yasha had cut Sumi-Kari, the gash appeared on Hikari and Hakisuma's bodies. Blood ran down their bodies and dripped onto the ground.

Naraku grinned evilly. "You see? You can't hurt them. You kill my incarnation, you kill your friends," he laughed. Kii was covered in rage.

She roared and lunged forward and bit Naraku's chest, right where his heart was. Naraku's form collapsed to the ground, but he was still laughing. His body crumbled to ash and a puppet appeared. Naraku's laughter died into the wind.

Inu Yasha's eyes were covered. Everyone was stuck. Miroku couldn't use his Wind Tunnel; that would take down the girls' souls; they don't need that to happen. Inu Yasha or Sango couldn't use their weapons. Hakisuma and Hikari would be hurt. Kagome wasn't much of a fighter; only her purification arrows were her weapons, but they weren't sure if that would work. They would probably just end up wounding the two.

Shippo's fists were shaking. He leapt forward.

"Shippo, NO!!" Inu Yasha yelled.

Shippo took no heed. "FOX FIRE!!!" he shouted. The incarnation burned without screaming, but her face was twisted in pain. Everybody looked at the two captives. They weren't hurt at all.

"I get it!!!" Miroku gasped. "Hakisuma's fox powers must be protecting them both!!! Shippo, keep on attacking!!!"

Shippo nodded with a determined look on his little face. "FOX FIRE!!!" he shouted.

"WHAT?!" Inu Yasha cried.

"You think that it would work a second time?" the demon jeered. Sumi-kari had formed a shield around herself. The barrier vanished.

"Kagome, shoot Sumi-kari with your arrows!!!" Miroku called.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! You'll hurt them!" Inu Yasha demanded. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, you guys!" Miroku replied.

Kagome nodded nervously and notched an arrow to her bow. Twang! The arrow hit Sumi-kari in the chest. Instead of wounding the two, the arrow glowed and sank into Sumi-kari's body. Sumi-kari clutched at her wound.

"No! Why you—" two more arrows flew through the air. They thudded against her body. Miroku's eyes sparked.

"Shippo! Kagome! Combine your attacks!!" he yelled over Sumi-kari's screaming. "Her barriers won't work!"

They nodded and attacked at the same time. Shippo's Fox Fire and Kagome's purification arrow combined and soared towards the demon. It pounded against her body and all three demons were hit. Sumi-kari screamed, and Hikari and Hakisuma yelped. Both Hakisuma and Hikari fell limp. Sumi-kari dropped to one knee and her body shook with effort.

"NO! I will destroy you!!! I cannot—" Sumi-kari stood up and clasped her hands together. The markings on her hands glowed and pulsed. Inu Yasha, Shippo, Kii, and Kirara felt the surge of demonic power.

BOOM! The surge blasted the path off and headed towards the transfixed group.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha dived and scooped Kagome out of the way.

"Kagome! Shippo! Keep on attacking!!! If we don't destroy her fast, Hikari and Hakisuma will perish!!!" Miroku shouted.

Sure enough, as they looked at the two, they saw drastic changes.

Hikari was still in wolf form, but the night was dawning. Her once silvery-white fur was dull. Blood matted big clumps of it and more was pouring out.

Hakisuma also was like that. Her clothes were torn and blood was seeping through. Her now dull black hair was plastered to her forehead. They both were suffering. Hakisuma opened one expressionless eye.

"The heart…" she strained to mutter. Inu Yasha's delicate hearing picked up her voice.

"The heart! Aim for the heart!!!" he shouted.

Kagome and a shaken Shippo nodded nervously. They were all afraid that they would kill Hikari and Hakisuma on accident.

Kagome readied her arrow notched to the bow. Shippo clenched his hands together.

"Ready?" Kagome asked Shippo. Shippo nodded determinedly.

"HA! You can't destroy me! Only Naraku and I know how! And before you destroy me, I will make sure that those two pitiful beings go down with me!" Sumi-kari growled.

Sumi-kari got ready again. She clasped her hands together and began chanting with her eyes closed.

"NOW!" Miroku yelled.

Kagome released her arrow the same time Shippo blasted his Fox Fire. The Fox Fire swirled around the arrow and thudded against Sumi-kari's chest, on the right side.

Sumi-kari clenched her teeth together hard and concentrated harder. A black and red glow emitted from her. Even though she was obviously weakening, she wasn't going to give up with out a fight. The aura blasted wildly and formed a creature made entirely of demonic power. It darted towards Sango and Miroku, who stood ready.

"RAAAAAAAAAAWR!!!" Kii jumped in front of the two humans. She got hit with the blast.

"NOOOOOooooooo!!!" Hakisuma screamed. Her eyes cleared and became red. Her fist clenched together and broke from the chains. Filled with anger, she also wrenched Hikari's chains off. The chains turned to ash and blew away.

"NO!" Sumi-kari roared. A small particle of Hakisuma's soul drifted out of Sumi-kari and went back into Hakisuma's body.

Hikari fell to the ground with a thud. She was still unconscious.

Hakisuma lunged off and sprinted towards the black and red force that was still holding where Kii was still holding. She jumped into the air and whistled an ear-piercing shriek. Kii, protected by her burst of fire, twitched her ears and jumped out, grabbing Miroku and Sango with her.

Landing gently on top of Kii's soft fur, she passed out.

"RAGH!!!" Sumi-kari cried out. She lunged forward and began to attack Inu Yasha with her claws. They swiped and dodged, but no one was winning.

"Backlash!" Inu Yasha roared. He chuckled lowly as her saw that Sumi-kari held a barrier. "Should've known you would do that," he spat. "You coward."

Sumi-kari laughed. She knelt to the ground and panted, her differently colored eyes widening.

Miroku nodded at Shippo and Kagome again. Kii landed with Kirara next to her, helping carry the three passengers.

They bared their teeth and let their attacks soar together. It headed straight towards Sumi-kari. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what was going to happen.

Okies! That's it for this chappie! Thank you for reading! Review!

Rene Descartes: Don't give up! Actually you didn't so I don't know what the hell I'm taking about. XD

Hikari Ookami: Why thank you for the interesting speech thingy. Haha, I finally posted.

Sorry guys, if I missed anyone! I have to go wrap Christmas presents!!! R&R! Bye


	29. Sumikari pt 2

A great blast of light burst on impact. Everyone shielded their eyes, waiting for the light to die down to see if Sumi-kari made it alive. Wicked laughing emitted from the center of the blast. Sumi-kari shook off the blast and grinned. She lowered her face and let her silvery bangs shadow her malicious eyes.

Inu Yasha growled. He tightened his grip on his Tetsusaiga and sprinted towards the demon combined of two souls and un-nameable contents. Sumi-kari smirked. Inu Yasha feigned his attack on her and instead swerved to the side and grabbed Hikari's wolf form. He then ran back and took place next to the group.

"Why you…" Sumi-kari growled. Her fists clenched and blood dripped onto the ground. She looked around wildly.

Hakisuma's now silver eyes opened slowly. "Huh?" she mumbled.

"Hakisuma! Are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly. Kagome bent down to help Hakisuma up, but Hakisuma brushed Kagome's hand away and struggled to stand up straight. A sudden jolt of pain on her chest spasmed all throughout her body. With a cry, she dropped to her knees.

Hakisuma clenched her teeth and tried to ignore the pain and bleeding in her chest. She clutched her open wound. She waited on the floor, waiting to jump away if needed. With a demonic surge emitting from her injured body, she transformed. Her sharp nails grew into claws, and her eyes flickered to red. Furry black fox ears appeared on the top of her head with a swish.

Sumi-kari whirled around to face Hakisuma in triumph. She limped towards Hakisuma. Hakisuma's breathing became heavier and her vision blurred. She had lost too much blood…

Inu Yasha bared his teeth. He felt as if he was on the edge of transforming, even with the Tetsusaiga in his hand. Hakisuma was on edge of passing out as it was. He could sense it in the air, and he was positive that was why Sumi-kari was so happy. He had to do something. Inu Yasha set Hikari gently on the ground just as the blood-red sun peeked over the pine trees over the horizon. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Hikari's body began to re-arrange. Loud snapping noises cracked through her body.

Sumi-kari's eyes widened. "No!" she muttered.

"Sumi-kari!" Inu Yasha shouted. He sprinted towards Sumi-kari again as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"GRAAAHH!!" Hakisuma cried out as Sumi Kari grabbed her up by her collar. The pain in her chest was over-whelming. She was pretty sure that Sumi Kari was eyeing her ribs, which shone clearly through her gashed flesh. Blackness edged onto her vision. If only she could just die, here and now…

"Hakisuma! Don't you die on me!" Inu Yasha snarled. He attempted to swipe at Sumi-kari with his Tetsusaiga but failed. Sumi Kari blocked off the attach with a shield she conjured with a wave of her hand. Inu Yasha was blown off his feet.

Sumi-kari's eyes narrowed. She knew it was a matter of time before it would happen. She had better kill off Hakisuma and Hikari before it happens…

Blood trickled down Inu Yasha's forehead. He wiped it away hastily and got up. His golden eyes searched for a flaw in Sumi-kari's making. 'There HAS to be one!'

Sumi Kari grinned evilly. With her free hand she wiped some blood off Hakisuma and licked her fingers. Hakisuma's breathing became ragged and shallow, and her eyes were closing. Hakisuma's hands gripped Sumi-kari's wrists feebly. Her red irises were starting to roll to the back of her head, and her body fell limp. Her hands dropped to her side with a softly uttered sigh.

Visions flashed through Hakisuma's mind. She was three, and was being chased by some village children, taunting her about her blood. She stood alone later on a bridge, gazing at her reflection sadly. A flash of light appears and fades quickly. She and her parents were laughing at the time she made a mistake and went home with her aunt…(flash) She was about nine and her chin was split open…the villager healer was using a needle to sew it up…(flash) she meets Hikari for the first time…

Sumi-kari's eyes gleamed with triumph. Still holding Hakisuma off the ground by her collar, she brushed her bangs away and used her nail to etch a thin carving into Hakisuma's skin. Her blood-lusted eyes scanned Hakisuma's body thirstily. Slowly, her face inched towards Hakisuma's bare neck. Her fangs seemed to shrink to fit the angle.

A golden eye shot wide open. With a large snarl, Hikari's half-wolf half-human form lunged herself at Sumi-kari. Her sharp teeth closed in on Sumi-kari's wrist. Blood splurted into Hikari's eye, but she didn't care. Through the red haze, she held on fiercely and aggressively. She was not letting go.

Through her blurred vision, she saw her past clearly. She and her parents were a happy family…they were laughing…(flash) they were all working in the fields (flash) A swarm of demons are killing Hikari's parents as she was forced to watch…a cruel laughter rang through the air…..(flash) one word beat itself against her head...Naraku…NARAKU…NARAKU…it was all his fault…

Sumi-kari held in a shriek. Fiery hot pain jolted though her wrist. She heard a loud snap and her mouth opened into a shrill scream. Her wrist snapped right off the rest of the arm. A useless hand dropped onto the ground, blood slowly spreading around. The blood mingled with the fine dirt and formed a crimson substance.

Her fiery hot eyes turned to Hikari. "You BRAT!" she shrieked. She let Hakisuma crumple to the ground and punched Hikari.

Hikari yelped as she flew through the air. Inu Yasha growled and jumped up, catching her. Their bodies collided with a thud, almost knocking the wind out of Inu Yasha.

Sumi-kari stared at her stump of a hand with disbelief. The flesh around the edges was frayed and torn. The stump had gone numb. Another pain shot through her chest. She glanced down in shock.

Hakisuma had plunged her beloved katana into Sumi-kari's body. Hakisuma grinned and with a low voice said, "how do you like that?" Her hands fell limp and her grip on the katana vanished. Her hand slowly slipped off the hilt and she dropped to the ground.

Kii was being held back by Sango and Kirara for her safety. She yowled and roared. Finally, she broke free and darted towards Hakisuma's crumpled form. She scooped Hakisuma up with her large jaws and landed in a tree. There, she set Hakisuma down and licked the wound clean.

Sumi-kari looked as if she hadn't seen the event. She was on all fours, panting. "No, Naraku!!! Help me!!!" she strained to whisper. _Oh, I'm so sorry…_ Naraku's cold voice said sarcastically. _I'm afraid that I have made a mistake. Hikari was in wolf form when she gave you her soul. Now, she's in her human form again. You can no longer use her soul. _

Sumi-kari glanced at Hikari's still body from underneath her bangs. _I've figured that much out, master. But please…_

_Come back to my castle. _Naraku commanded.

_Yes, master Naraku-dono…_Sumi-kari replied. She closed her eyes briefly. She struggled to stand up.

"I have of no more use here…" she eyed the group distastefully. A beam suddenly shot of her. "NO! Naraku, you--!" More beams emitted from her body. Her speech was stopped by a golden beam shooting from her mouth.

Hakisuma's form floated off of the tree and above the group. The same happened to Hikari. They hung silently in the air as some of the group watched them in panic. What else could happen?

The beams bursting from Sumi-kari's body slammed into the two teenagers hanging in mid-air. The last of the light disappeared and Sumi-kari crumpled, the particles of her body were blown away with the wind.

The two females hanging in the air suddenly dropped after the golden grow surrounding their bodies faded away. Inu Yasha caught Hikari and made for Hakisuma, but Kii got to her first. Kagome and Sango sighed with relief.

"Well, at least that part is over," Sango stated quietly. Kagome nodded. Shippo crawled out of Kagome's bike basket and gasped at the sight of the two's condition.

Hikari had gashes in her pale skin. Hakisuma suffered the same. Compared to those, however, this was much worse. One jagged gash ran through both of their bodies. Their ribs and some of the organs were showing.

Hikari and Hakisuma were both paling fast. The color drained from their faces and lips. Hakisuma's eyes were dimming.

"Indeed, but we have to take care of their injures now, and I'm afraid that won't be easy," Miroku sighed. He gently scooped Hakisuma up and placed her on Kii. Kagome stepped forward and climbed onto Kii after Hakisuma. She supported Hakisuma's limp and cold body. Shippo jumped on also, eyes brimming with tears.

Inu Yasha placed Hikari on Kirara as Sango made room. Inu Yasha and Miroku looked at each other and nodded. They ran to the front and led the way back to Kaede's village.

Hey hey, this chappie is finished. Aren't you happy, Hikari Ookami? I kinda wanted to make this chapter a little dramatic and maybe even a little gruesome. I just wanted a little change of pace, you know? Maybe I should end my fan fiction soon. I'm running out of ideas. I might even re-type the ending of this chapter and make it the last one. A little feed-back, kay? R&R to tell me what I should do!

Nobody: Thank you for your gracious review! I appreciate them! And what do you mean by original characters? Do you mean mine or Rumiko Takahashi's??? Thank you for your suggestion As you have read, I've done that!

Hikari Ookami: Du-what? (OO) I think one of my chicken just laid an egg…gotta go check.

Remember to R&R and tell me what I should do!!! PLEASE R&R!!! Jimsessouni-Kudokenshin (long name, huh? I was kinda in a hurry to think it up…""") R&R


	30. Makoto

Hikari Ookami: R&R gawddamn it.

:-..:-..-:..-:

Kaede examined the two injured teens. They required immediate attention. The hemorrhage the two suffered from showed no signs of stopping. As Kaede and Kagome got supplies ready to close the wounds, Hakisuma opened her eyes.

"W-where? Hikari…K-kii…" she gasped out painfully.

"Shh, sleep." Kaede commanded gently while closing Hakisuma's eyes. Then the two got to work.

----)"a few days of recovery later" (---- 

"Yay, Hakisuma! Yay, Hakisuma! Tell me a story! Play with me! Let's beat up Myoga! Let's ride on Kii!" Shippo hopped up and down on Hakisuma's lap. Hakisuma, Hikari, Kii, Kagome and Shippo were all in the cozy hut; enjoying the late morning. Hikari's and Hakisuma's injures had improved, but they were still recovering.

"Shippo!" Kagome scolded, "Hakisuma is still recovering!" She wagged her finger at the hyper little kitsune.

"Sorry…" Shippo apologized to Hakisuma.

"No need to!" she grinned, "I'm feeling better, just a little sore here and there."

"Well, be careful with those wounds, okay?" Kagome smiled and then left. Hakisuma burst out laughing as Shippo pulled out two white fans and began dancing about. He then danced up to Hikari, who was sitting cross-legged, eating ramen.

Shippo leapt on her head and sang, "Ramen and noodles! I'm crushing Hikari's noodle!" A bulging angry red vein popped up on Hikari's head. Hikari slowly put down her precious ramen and snatched Shippo off her head, by the tail.

With glowing red eyes she glared at Shippo and growled, "Really now? I think I should throw you out the window. Maybe that will SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH UP!!!"

"Waahhhh! Save me Hakisuma! The wolf girl is being meannn!" Shippo cried out.

"SHUT UP! Ya little snot!" Hikari stood up and prepared to toss him out the small window. Kii then strode up behind Hikari and crawled between her legs with her eyes on the prize.

"Umm, Hikari?" Hakisuma warned, "You really should…" But alas, it was too late. Hikari let out a yelp and dropped Shippo she noticed Kii had begun to chow down on her ramen. Hakisuma couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"ARRGH! The whole world is conspiring to rid me of my peace!" Hikari yelled as she shot a glare that could kill at Hakisuma. Hakisuma sweat dropped and scratched her cheek, and then shot Hikari a look that seemed to say 'I-warned-you'. Hikari grumbled under her breath and stomped out. Shippo rubbed his sore bottom and stuck his tongue after Hikari.

"She is such a meanie!" Shippo huffed as he followed Hakisuma and Kii outside. "Or maybe that's just her nature?"

Hakisuma shrugged, "We'll never know." She then winked at Shippo and pointed ahead. Hikari was already fighting with Inu Yasha. She had chomped down with her sharp teeth on Inu Yasha's ear (ouch) and Inu Yasha had a hold of her tail (O.o"). Sango, Kirara and Miroku were relaxing under a tree. And Kagome was helping Kaede out in the garden. Hikari ended up losing the fight because she got worn-out quickly. She then settled down under the shade of a tree and was soon snoozing away.

"What a weird girl." Miroku murmured to himself.

"And who are you to say anything, lecher?" Inu Yasha snapped at the pervert monk. Miroku just got a sick grin and then bowed his head at Inu Yasha. "Don't you mock me!"

Hakisuma shook her head and turned away. She caught a glimpse of someone riding on the back of what seemed like a floppy eared yak. (O.O) It came into the entrance of the village. (AKA: where the whole gang is(('cept Kagome)) ) A bony, stooped over, crazy looking boy hopped off of his yak. "Hell-ooo! My name is Makoto!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hakisuma: -? (eh..?)

Inu Yasha: - (grrr…)

Shippo: ?-? (Huh?)

Miroku: - (Hmm..)

Sango: -.-" (Oh great)

Hikari: U-U (Snooozzeee)

"Eh? Who are you?" Hakisuma stepped forward and asked. The boy had sparkling eyes. He jumped off the floppy-eared yak and took hold of Hakisuma's two hands.

"I've come to get you!!! You have to wed me at once!!!" the boy cried out dramatically. He looked about sixteen, but he was shorter than Hakisuma.

"Ermmm…I think you've got the wrong person…" Hakisuma stammered, apparently very nervous.

Inu Yasha stared wide-eyed at the bony freak. He had short brown hair and his clothes were lopsided. There was noooo way that he would make a good husband, just by the looks of him. Nuh uh. Nada. No way.

"You have to come with me on my yak!!" the Makoto announced. He attempted to drag Hakisuma with him. Hakisuma had little drops of tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"NOOOOooooo! Let go of me, please! You have the wrong person!!!" She curled her hands to form fists and her heels dug into the ground.

Sango was watching in confusion. "Poor girl, she's traumatized…"

Kagome and Kaede looked up from the garden. What a strange sight…

Miroku frowned. He watched with his eyebrows raised. _'Aww, too bad. She was such a beauty'_

Hikari snorted and woke up. She snorted again at the sight. Her eyes popped out of her head. What was a tree doing to Hakisuma? She shook her head and squinted. That wasn't a tree, that was a boy…

::;;;:::;;;::…;.

Everyone ate silently, and the adults shot looks at each other from the corners of their eyes. What was this creepy boy doing here for Hakisuma?

Hikari laughed into her rice. Hakisuma was terrified of the creep. He was weird…and he picked his nose a lot…

Inu Yasha finished his rice and set down his bowl. He looked from Hakisuma Makoto, who had insisted on sitting next to his…'darling'

"What do you want with Hakisuma?" Inu Yasha asked suddenly. Everyone looked up from their food.

Makoto scratched the back of his head and grinned widely. "Me and Hakisuma, we grew up together!!! I've made a promise since we were small that I'd marry her someday." He eyed Hakisuma, who was red in the face, snorted and scooted towards her.

Inu Yasha got a tad impatient. He growled under his breath.

Hakisuma muffled a cry and scooted towards Hikari, who was sitting next to her.

"Help meeeeee!!!" she whined under her breath to Hikari. Hikari smirked.

"Ah, who's the lover-boy?! You two make such a great couple!" Hikari mocked.

Hakisuma looked over to Makoto, who was digging in his rice with his fingers, then her head slowly turned back to Hikari.

"GAH! You've gotta help me out of this!!!! Please!!!" Hakisuma muttered fiercely.

Hikari sighed and put down her bowl. She stood up and grabbed Makoto by the collar of his haori. Then, she marched outside and booted him a million miles up. He flew off, never to be seen again. (O.O)

::::A/N: Uh, I totally don't know what this chapter was for. So don't ask. Makoto is kinda creepish, huh? Even I got freaked out by him…::

R&R (pester pester)


	31. Reminescenes

Hakisuma sighed. That creepy Makoto was finally gone. No...that wasn't Makoto. Makoto was a different peron back then. He has changed much. :Flashback:  
Hakisuma was eight, standing on teh bridge near her village, casting stones into the smooth tranquil water. It was sunset, and everything was outlined with a faint gold glow. The air smelled of sakura, and birds called to each other from tree to tree, bidding goodnight.

Hakisuma heard footsteps behind her and turned around. Makoto stood behind her. He smiled at Hakisuma.  
:End flashback:

She remembered how Makoto had changed. He used to be handsome in his own way; filled with boyish charm and adventure. His complexion was delicate, but everybody knew he was tough. He was one of the only kids who didn't taunt her for her blood. He was nice and Hakisuma liked him for it. Now he's different. Something happened.

:Flashback:  
A slight breeze brushed by. The smell of sakura sank into Hakisuma's skin. A strand of jet-black hair fell into her face.

"Hakisuma..." Makoto reached out and tucked the lock of hair behind her fox ears. She had transormed unwillingly after a beating recieved from the neighborhood kids earlier.

Hakisuma was sad...Makoto was also picked on because of her. She looked away. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were turned down into a faint frown.

She was silent the whole time. She never thank Makoto for what he has done for her. She had never said a word to him. Deep down, she was thankful. He was the only person who care for her besides her family.

Makoto also frowned; he was worried. He had to cheer her up...

Hakisuma looked up with surprise. Her hands were suddenly very warm. She looked down and her breathing nearly stopped. Makoto was holding her hands, atttempting to warm them. What was this alien fluttery feeling in her chest?

"M-makoto?" Hakisuma asked with a surprised expression and blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Makoto smiled again. "That was the first time you've spoken to me..." he said softly. He was always a soft-spoken boy.

"Huh?" Hakisuma's face was starting to heat up. She withdrew her hands from Makoto's grip.

Makoto looked at her sadly. Their hair ruffled in a bypassing a breeze. The golden sunset reflected in their eyes, creating a luminous glow, and making Hakisuma's look angelic. They were firey; blood-red in the center and a golden rim around the edges. Makoto gazed at them, mesmerized.

Hakisuma looked away. This was akward. She was not used to people looking into her eyes. They usually treated her like dirt. She was used to that.

"I've always been fond of you," Makoto finally murmured.

"N-nani?" Hakisuma stuttered. "What do you mean!" she was very flustered. The fluttery sensation in her chest grew. Somehow, she was calmed in a way by his presense. It was as if she...

"I mean that I like you. You are unique, and should be proud of it," Makoto said.

"I'm different, so they make fun of me..."

Hakisuma was silent. She was gazing off into the un-rippled depths of the river. Beyond the river was a giant rice-field that their village was proud in growing. The firey sun was half-way down the rows of rice stalks. It looked like the sky was burning with the sun.

"Ermm...Hakisuma?" Makoto asked in a low voice.

Hakisuma looked at Makoto. She was still silent, but her eyes were questioning.

Makoto was stuck. Something was happening. Hakisuma's aura was changing to a gentler form. Peaceful and calm.

Hakisuma's eyes seemed to swirl. Her irises turned to a metallic hue; the silver, gold, and red swirled into a mass of an earthy rainbow. Her eyes faded to a silver, her usual pigment.

Makoto blinked and cleared his head. She was waiting for him.

His heart beat faster and faster; he was positive that Hakisuma heard it. She only tilted her head slightly to the side.

"I-I'll make you...my koibito when we grow up...then I can protect you," Makoto stammered quietly. He took a breath and leaned forward. He gave Hakisuma a small kiss on the lips. He savored the sweet moment for the few seconds it lasted and walked away without looking back, fearing her reaction.

Behind Makoto, Hakisuma wore a stunned expression. Her eyes were wide and her body was frozen; rigid. Then, she slowly relaxed. She touched her lips and smiled behind her fingers.  
:End flashback:

Hakisuma blushed at the mere memory. She smiled and touched her lips, the same way she did seven years ago.

Inu Yasha watched with mild interest from behind hidden eyes. Hakisuma thought that he was sleeping.

Inu Yasha could sense that Hakisuma had a lot on her mind. His heart lightened as he felt the smile, but now the smile transformed into bitterness.

:Flashback:  
It was a day later, and Hakisuma skipped into her hut. She felt lighter. She had figured out what the feeling in her chest was. A handful of flowers occupied one hand, picked fresh from the meadow near her house for her mother.

Her hand brushed aside the mat door and froze. What was Makoto's mom doing at her house? She works all day in the rice fields. Hakisuma noticed the tears streaming down her face.

Hakisuma's mother was comforting Makoto's okaa-san, and glanced distractedly at Hakisuma.

"N-nani?" Hakisuma eyed the moms uncertainly. "What happened?" Something was wrong. Hakisuma felt her blood shift. The effect was taking in. The tension was transforming her into her demon form.

Makoto lived alone with his mother; his father had left them when Makoto was six for another woman. That was four years ago. Makoto was bitter about his father. His father had ruined Makoto's mom's life. They were poorer than the rest of the village, and Makoto's mother worked all day. Makoto had to take care of himself. Sometimes he even had to work along with his mom.

Makoto's okaa-san had turned into a weak and frail woman.

"M-makoto!" Makoto's mother's voice came out in a strangled whisper. "He was taken-dragged away by bandits! We have to go after him..." Makoto's mom rocked back and forth on her seat.

Hakisuma's mother gave Hakisuma a look and tilted her head towards the doorway. Hakisuma dropped the flowers onto the ground and nodded. Her throat was dry. She turned and sped down the dirt road, following Makoto's scent.

They never did find him. Not that any of the neighbors bothered at all. They disliked Makoto for sticking up for Hakisuma. The only reason the adults didn't pick on him too was because Makoto's mother already had enough on her plate. They pitied her.

Then, one day he came back. But he was different. He wasn't nic, his attitide had completely changed. He was less conservative and more like a drunken man. Hakisuma grew afraid.

He had arrived staggering into the village at dawn a few months afterwards.  
:End flashback:

Hakisuma clenched her fists and bit her lip.

Inu Yasha got up and left the room. He figured that Hakisuma probably wanted some time alone.

"Is something that matter?" Kagome glanced up from the trigometry she was studying, sensing the troubled air around Inu Yasha.

"Hakisuma-she's feeling down," Inu Yasha replied. He jumped into his tree and settled down.

Kagome stared at him. He didn't even seem to care...although he did have a troubled atmosphere around him...

Shippo sat up from his resting spot in the sun. "Hakisuma-chan's feeling down?" he asked worriedly.

Hikari's ears perked. Her look hardened, and she sought out Kii with her foot. Hikari nudged Kii's rump, indicating that she should go inside and comfort Hakisuma. She did so with as little motion as possible. She couldn't be caught performing a kindness act.

Kii hopped off the tree and made her way to the hut when she sensed a slight vibration in the ground. Horses...about five.

She stiffened and her fur stood on edge.

Inu Yasha sniffed the air from up in the Goshinboku. (SP?)

Kagome paused in the middle of writing something.

Miroku stopped trying to grope Sango and Sango hold a wooden container over his head, in mid-hit.

(:CUT)  
Inu Yasha: It's not gonna be another fight, is it! I'm tired of fighting! Wimpy demons...

Shippo: Yeah! Everybody gets hurt!

A.B.C.:.Otaku: Eeeeeeeh...

Sango: Please, hurry it up! My arms are sore!

Miroku: Yes, yes! Ah, the temptation is killing me!

A.B.C.:.Okatu: Errrrmm...bloody hell, there's gonna be torture next! (flipping through agenda book)

Miroku and Sango: Hurry! Get on with the story!

A.B.C.:.Otaku: Err...no. This is the last for this chappie. You guys have to wait until the next one.

Sango: (groan) I'm gonna be aching all week! My arms are already killing me!

Miroku: Alas! Mine too! (sweating) no...must not rub!

REPLIES TO REVIEWS: (or...REPLY to REVIEW)

Nobody: Aaaah, you're the only one who reviewed. Poo. Makoto is gonna be a big part of the ending...as you can see. So, what do you think? I'm gonna plan torture to make the story more dramatic. Thanks for reviewing!

(A/N) ummm...you heard it, peoples! Torture. Drama. Aaahh, the essensce of fanfiction. Gotta love it! READ AND REVIEW, dammit! (haha, jk) R&R! (bow) 


	32. Journey to Makoto's Castle

Sango and Miroku: FINALLY! The chapter we've been waiting for!

Sango: I think my arms are dead...

Miroku:...(straining to control himself)

Inu Yasha: Feh, Miroku finally can hold it...

Kagome: (rolls eyes)

Shippo: What's gonna happen now?

A.B.C.:.Otaku: Errmmm...I dunno. Just read. Here it is:

Five men rode up on their horses. They stopped and their horses neighed. They pawed the ground nervously.

The man riding in the front spoke up. "Does Hakisuma-san live in this village" He asked roughly. Inu Yasha didn't like the looks of these men. They had a disturbing aura around them.

"Why?" Inu Yasha returned.

"It is Lord Makoto's wishes to see her..." The man said impatiently.

"Makoto? That freakish bastard? Sorry pal, but you're outta luck. There's no way we're letting Hakisuma go to that creep." Inu Yasha growled.

"You shall not dirty his name!" the man spat. Man, he had a short fuse.

Inu Yasha's hand went to the handle of the Tetsusaiga. Something caught his eye and his hand stopped mid-way. Hakisuma was peeking out of the hut. Inu Yasha looked at her from the corner of his eyes and shook his head slightly. The mat door shifted and the hut was still.

Hikari yawned from her tree. "Why don't you bastards just go away and waste your time elsewhere" she suggested nastily.

The leader growled. "Shut the hell up, wench"

"Ooooh, ya wanna start something" Hikari jumped from the tree and landed in front of the man, disturbing his horse. It neighed and its eyes grew wide. Hikari smirked. "You better shut up if you don't want to walk back to _Lord Makoto's_ grand castle." she scraped a long fingernail across the horse's chest, keeping her gold-rimmed purple eyes on the man. The horse squealed and reared back.

The man was infuriated. "Wench!" he unsheathed his wakizashi and slashed at Hikari.

Hikari jumped away and sneered.

"You see, you've caught us at a bad time..." Inu Yasha called from the tree. He stood up and jumped down. "You'd do good for yourselves if you just left...right about now..." Inu Yasha advanced towards the men, cracking his knuckles.

Hakisuma watched from inside the hut from a crack near the floor. _'They are handling it pretty well...'_ she mused.

Inu Yasha held the Tetsusaiga at the ready. He sensed the men were looking for serious trouble.

"My lord wants Lady Hakisuma, and if you don't give her to us, he's not going to be happy" the man growled.

"Feh...Like I give a damn. You don't expect me to just hand her over, do you?" Inu Yasha snarled.

The man smirked. "Well the... he flipped his fore and middle fingers towards Kaede's hut. "Search there first," he commanded.

Two men behind nodded and dismounted their steeds. They entered Kaede's hut noisily.

_'Come on, Hakisuma. You can beat those two snot-noses up in no time...'_

Inu Yasha brandished his giant sword. He copied the man's smirk and jumped foreward.

"Hold it!" the man barked. He snapped his fingers and a man brought forth a heavily cloaked woman. "You move one more inch and she will be killed."

"And why should I-" Inu Yasha started.

The man ripped off the woman's shawl and snorted. Kikyo stood still, her eyes downcast and her hands chained together.

Inu Yasha froze.

"Kikyo!" Kagome exclaimed.

Miroku and Sango reached slowly for their weapons. Hikari watched with a lame expression on her face.

Inu Yasha growled. Banging was heard in the huts and Hakisuma wa dragged out. She was unconcious.

_'What! She couldn't even take care of two measly men!'_ Hikari thought in disbelief.

The leader smiled and the two men dragged Hakisuma over to him.

The man tilted Hakisuma's chin up and smiled in satisfaction. Suddenly he let go and spun his horse around.

"Come," he beckoned the men onto the horses. The horses rolled their eyes and pawed the ground as the men climbed on.

"Thank you for the girl..." the leader smirked.

Inu Yasha took a step foreward but stopped suddenly, as if he just thought of something. Hikari's eyes sparked. They both remained silent.

The men dug their heels into their horses' sides and the galloped away.

Inu Yasha sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"You let them escape! You let them take Hakisuma-chan away!" Shippo cried angrily as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Ah, shut up, they're not going to get very far" Inu Yasha said, flicking his hair behind him.

"Nani? How? Why" Shippo asked.

"Hakisuma wasn't knocked out. She probably pretended to be weak and everything so they would be surprised when she showed her true strength. She's wide awake, waiting for the opportune moment," Hikari grinned. "Oh man, they're gonna get it!"

"But do you think that Lady Hakisuma can take on five men at once?" Miroku asked uncertainly.

"She's smart," Kagome assured.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that she can take care of herself," Sango said. She looked at Kii. "What do you think?"

Kii mewed and shook her head. This situation was rubbing her fur the wrong way. She sensed something was wrong.

"Errrrrr..." the group murmured in unison. Doubts were surfacing...

"Ummm...let's follow her, just in case..." Shippo said. He looked around. "Yeah..."

((-))

_Clop, clop clop clop, clop clop, clop..._

Hakisuma slitted her eyes open. She was carried onto one of the horses, and sat in front of a man. He smelt of dirt, sake, and sweat. Not a pleasing scent. Even when you're in your human form.

_'How am I supposed to get out of this one?' _Hakisuma eyed the sack bouncing to the rhythem of the horse's trot while she was contemplating her plan. _Ugh...I guess only this will do..._

Hakisuma stirred. She forged an awakening, putting on a show of blinking. The man behind her poked her and grunted.

"Stop it, missy" he mumbled.

Hakisuma pouted. "Missy? Humph! It's Hakisuma-dono to you!" she huffed.

"I'm waring you..." the man grunted. The leader stopped in the front. The others followed his lead.

"What now, Takimachi?" he called.

Takimachi gunted. "Nothing much, sir. Its just that your royal highness Hakisuma-dono awoke..."

Takimachi's horse caught up the the leader.

"She's up, eh?" the leader watched Hakisuma with a glint in his eye.

_'This girl, Hakisuma, is a fine lady.' _he thought. '_Hmmm...I'd say she's around fifteen...'_ he looked her up and down slowly. He noticed that Hakisuma had silky-looking raven hair that gleamed in the patches of sunlight that drifted down from above, casting a goldish ring on her hair. She had fine pale skin decorated with thin, faint white scars.

No wonder here why Makoto-dono wanted her.

Hakisuma tilted her chin up and crept her hand over to the hidden dagger strapped to her lower leg. She put on a superior air.

"You have some nerve, capturing me like that." she said with a cold voice. The men snickered and Hakisuma's heart started to pound relentlessly in her head.

Hakisuma glanced around warily, flitting her silver eyes side to side. She swallowed.

She could barely heard anything that happened. She was scared...if anything went wrong, there was no telling of what the men would do to her.

Hakisuma slid off the man's horse gracefully and landed.

The men, startled, moved their horses foreward. The man flung his arm out.

"Stop" he commanded. The men exchanged glances.

The horses and their riders formed a circle around Hakisuma subconciously.

"Hmmm, I want to show you something before we arrive at Lord Makoto's castle, but it will be our little secret, okay?" Hakisuma said in a low voice. _'I can't believe I have to resort to this...' _Hakisuma moaned inside her mind. _'It's just...wrong in so many ways...' _She was going to use her katana that she hid inside her kimono. She was going to use a seductive tactic.

The leader watched Hakisuma's facial expressions. She looked a bit nervous...he was suspicious.

The other men watched hungrily as Hakisuma slowly loosened the collar of her kimono. Hakisuma kept her bangs covering her eyes as she did so. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly and silently. _'Concentrate...'_

The loosened collar of her kimono already revealed her shoulders. Luckily she she had gotten gashed by Inu Yasha's attack on Sumi-kari and had to bandage her chest. '_I have to remember to thank Inu Yasha for that...'_

The men's eyes followed Hakisuma's hand to the middle of her chest. She had something there...it was dark...Hakisuma paused and smiled. _'What is that thing?'_ several men squinted. Others overlooked the object.

The leader watched on. He averted his eyes back to Hakisuma's face just as she looked up. Their eyes met. The leader's eyes widened. He was staring at Hakisuma's red eyes. She was in her demon form.

As for her chest trick...Hakisuma pulled out her katana. She unsheathed it and held both the sheath and the blade in the stance Kiraichima taught her and Hikari. She was going to use them both as weapons.

Hakisuma's knuckes cracked as she tightened her grip on her weapons. "Who's first?" she smirked.

:That's it for today! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! clffies...READ AND REVIEW! please...(big shiney eyes):

**Replies to reviews!**

Cpt. Hampton the Midget Pirate: Did you read yet? ' R n' R!

KeiLei: Well? Did you like it? I figured more people want to read more fluffy stuff. Fluff is good. Stop using '...'s. It's annoying and it wastes white space. R n' R!

Saith: It's okies. Happens to me all the time, like when you're going to get something in you house, and when you actually get there...you forget what you were going to do. I hate that... Thanks for reviewing last time! R n' R!

Nobody: Yeah...it's ending soon, but don't worry! I'll probably make a sequel! Well, It will have less action and adventure, and more FLUFFY STUFF! (ahem) well, tell me what you think! R n' R!

RiceBallPlum: You love your review! I appreciate those kinds of reviews. They make me feel sooo happy! BTW, I like your pen name. ' R n' R!

:Umm...you heard meh! Read and Review, please:


	33. Makoto again

Hikari: Ahem, Ryou? Have you been Fooly Coolying! Fuddling Hakisuma's Zzzzzz

Here is chappy crappy...

R n¡¯R ¢¾!

(Inu and gang)

Inu Yasha and the others walked on in the direction they had seen the horses gallop off towards. Inu Yasha was at the lead and Hikari took up the back. She was feeling unusually tried. Sighing, she reached up and rubbed her forehead subconsciously.

_**..:Flashback:..**_

"Mama, am I really that different?" Hikari's small voice questioned as she pulled at her mother's kimono. Her mother's hazy purple eyes sadden as she looked down.

"Well, you're different because you have cute little ears!" She laughed as she playfully tugged at Hikari's soft silvery ear. "You have special eyes, and you can change forms."

"Hmm, and I have a tail," Young Hikari stated with a pout. She tugged at the long silky tail. Her mother smiled, but her eyes frowned.

"Yes, Hikari, you are different, and there is nothing we can do to change that. Eventually the village children will learn to respect you for who you are," Hikari's mother hugged Hikari. Tears of guilt and remorse slid down her face and fell onto Hikari's confused face.

"Momma? Do I make you sad?" Hikari asked quietly. She wondered if she did anything wrong, but her mother didn't answer.

_**:;End Flashback:;;;;¡.**_

Hikari frowned at the memory and was then hit by a wave of dizziness. Kagome paused and turned her head in Hikari's direction.

"What's wrong, Hikari?" Kagome whispered, concern lingering in her voice. Hikari just looked up and grinned slightly.

"Just a headache. Nothing much," She shrugged. Kagome frowned and threw a worried glace at Inu Yasha, who had been listening.

"You could just stay behind, if you really feel that bad," Inu Yasha suggested with a frown. He still felt guilty for attacking Sumi-Kari and causing that serious injury to the two girls.

"No." Hikari snapped. Her bangs fell over her double colored eyes. Hikari felt a knot form in her throat. She was beginning to worry about Hakisuma, but that wasn't her only concern. The full moon could already be seen, even though the sun was still out.

:;:;:.:;:;: (((Hakisuma)))

Hakisuma smirked at the gang of men. She held out her blade and sheath at ready. A soft breeze began to form as her aura grew in power. It was late afternoon, and the sun was making its slow descend among the mountains.

_'Full moon tonight?' _She thought to herself. The men were tense, waiting for Hakisuma to make her move. However, she had no intention on making the first attack.

The leader had had enough.

"We are going to get you, wench!" Takimachi roared as he lunged off his horse and ran forward with his curved Dao blade. Another man followed him. Together with their blades they slashed wildly, charging at Hakisuma from either side.

"HA!" Hakisuma yelled as she somersaulted into the air. The two man stood beside each other where Hakisuma was last standing. Together they gasped and looked up. Bad move. BLAM! Hakisuma's feet smashed into both of their stunned faces. She kicked off and flipped forward in mid-air.

"Here I come!" Hakisuma cried out as she twisted her body in the air. She let her right leg swing out and smack the leader of the group squarely in the face. There was a sickening snap as the leader's jaw broke.

"That's what you get for being a perverted bastard," Hakisuma snarled as she landed lightly on the back of one of the horses. Her red eyes flashed, welcoming another opponent. The startled horse flared its nostrils and bucked. Hakisuma jumped off and knocked down another man. The other men looked down at their leader, then at Takimachi and his companion. A few cowards ran off.

A man snuck up from behind Hakisuma. She sensed him and swung her katana towards his face. A gash appeared on the bridge of his nose, but his sword caught onto her hair ribbon before hi fell. It made a loud ripping noise as it gave away. Hakisuma was infuriated. That was her special hair ribbon...

The leader stood up and growled, "Lord Makoto will not be pleased," He backed off, followed by the other losers. Hakisuma grinned to herself.

"Well! That wasn't to bad," She tied her kimono tighter"Geez, I _never _want to resort to that _again,_" Hakisuma sweat dropped. Further down the road, the group of men hid. They still had their 'Kikyo' with them. The leader smiled, despite the pain. It resulted in a lopsided toothy grin. He told one of the men to call for back up. A man responded by letting out a reedy birdcall, which was answered by similar sounding ones.

The leader then whispered orders to the shape shifter, which was in the form of Kikyo. It then transformed into a werewolf and ran off right past Hakisuma.

"What! Who was that? Hikari" Hakisuma wondered out loud. She dashed after it. The men grinned broadly.

"We will get those two pesky girls. Hakisuma-dono for Lord Makoto, and Hikari as an extra prize; Makoto-dono needs a new pet." Takimachi whispered while smirking. It hurt so he stopped.

0011010010101101011010011

Inu Yasha and the others were beginning to feel even more concerned. They picked up their pace. Hikari was once again falling behind. Inu Yasha sensed something wasn't right. Her aura had become extremely powerful, and it seemed that Hikari couldn't control it. Droplets of sweat formed on Hikari's forehead. She was beginning to feel that her body was being ripped in two. She heard a piercing screech go on and on in her head.She didn't like the full moon too much.

_**¡¦¡¦¡¦Flashback¡¦¡¦¡¦.**_

Hikari was running home after being pelted with small rocks by the older children. She had turned into her wolf form because she was overcome with confusion and sadness. Her long snout threw aside the mat door and she burst inside. Hikari ran in-between her parents legs and hid underneath the table.

"That's enough" Her father roared, "Can't you fight? Can't you defend yourself" Hikari's wolf eyes grew big with fright. "You shouldn't let some human kids push you around! Fight back!" Hikari's father's voice boomed though out the small hut. Her mother tried to settle him down but Hikari did not bother to stick around. She ran out into the forest where she stayed until that day of the full moon.

_**..END Flashback:**_

"**Shut up!**" Hikari voice rumbled from deep within her throat. Everyone turned to her in bewilderment. Hikari screamed and clutched the sides of her head.

"Hikari! What's the matter!" Miroku asked with wide eyes. He had never seen her like this. Hikari was trashing about on the ground like a fish out of the water roaring nonsense. Her body would give violent jolts and spasms until finally she stopped. She stood up calmly, as though nothing had happened.

Hikari then leapt away into the trees, and disappeared out of sight.

Hikari took quick strides through the rugged path in the forest. A tall figure then loomed over her. Hikari frowned and looked up. Her body was shivering uncontrollably. Hikari felt as though all of her strength just left.

"Me!" Hikari gaze seemed to tremble with fright. She dropped to her knees and whimpered. "W-what are you? Don't take my shape!" The shape shifter that was looking down at her shared Hikari's same appearance, except the shape shifter's eyes were white. The shape shifter's body then lurched viciously until it changed into a black werewolf.

"Every werewolf, at the age of ten, becomes capable of turning into their werewolf form. Unfortunately, most fail to control their strength and go completely berserk. You, Hikari, failed to control that beast during your first full moon. Don't you remember? All those people you tried to kill?"

"N-no!"

"That's, no, Hikari-sama," The copy slapped Hikari across the face"Remember your place, lowly mutt."

Hikari curled up into a fetal position and yelped. Her eyes were wide with terror. Leaves rustling were heard from above in the canopies.

"Grrr...that pesky girl," the shape-shifter looked up as Hakisuma leapt out from among the branches.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Hakisuma asked as she eyed Hikari curled up on the ground shivering. The sun was already beginning to disappear along the green mountain slopes.

Hikari screamed as she felt her old wounds stretched open. Hikari's body gave a sharp jerk as extra ears emerged from within her existing ones. Her eyes pulled back and gleamed with a red haze. Hakisuma and the shifter only stood back and watched as Hikari's limbs twisted in and out of place. Her long canines grew longer, her tail split into three, and her ribs stretched out and showed through her seemly thin skin. The fully transformed Hikari stood up on her hind legs, just as the blood red sun disappeared and the full moon began to glimmer.

"The boost of the full moon power? It's like a curse," Hakisuma whispered. She stared at Hikari's deformed hideous body. It resembled a thin oversize wolf, and her back arched and slouched over to where all of her ribs and her spinal cord were visible. Hikari's arms dragged on the ground and the veins jutted out from the stress exerted on her muscles from twisting.

**"I will kill you! Give your life blood to me!" **The slurred voice of the monster screeched. It no longer sounded anything like Hikari.

"Perfect," The shape shifter mimicked Hikari's form, changing into a black furred beast. It threw back its head and roared with the sudden urge for blood. Both werewolves lunged at each other and ripped at their necks. Hakisuma cried out as she watched Hikari bite the imitation's back and pull out ribs. The ribs, however, just grew back. Both werewolves were now caked from snout to tail in fresh blood.

Hakisuma slowly began to back away. Pale rays of moonlight beamed down on her. She noticed that she had changed too. Hakisuma felt stronger then before. Her ebony ears glittered in the moonlight. Her fangs glittered in the moonlight; her mouth was slightly open. Hakisuma's heart-rate tripled. She felt a strong desire to do...something. But what was it? It felt as if her whole body was on fire; it was blissfully pleasant. But now was not the time to-she had to get away!

Hakisuma was arguing with herself on weather or not she should go find the others. Suddenly an ear-piercing howl broke through the air. Hikari had ripped out the heart of the shape shifter. She grinned grimly and smashed the heart in her transmute paw like hand. Her canines, like that of a saber-tooth tiger, gleamed in the pallid glow of the full moon.

**"You are next!" **Hikari snarled and red tinted foam formed at her long jaws. She hurtled her body across the ground, almost as though she was crawling rapidly towards Hakisuma. Hakisuma was prepared; she reeled back from the deadly snapping jaws of the werewolf and slashed out with her Akai Sakura. Hikari shrieked, clutching her bleeding cheek. But the attack didn't have much effect. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and wrapped around the blade.

"Ugh! Don't do that!" Hakisuma kicked Hikari's bottem jaw, causing her to reel back abruptly. _'I don't want to keep on fighting! What if I really hurt her? Then again, maybe only sliver can stop her... she obviously doesn't have any control in her actions!' _Hakisuma thought to herself as she dodged wild attacks from her rabid opponent. _'Maybe if I...' _Hakisuma's thought were cut off by Hikari's howling. The red in her eyes left and returned; Hikari was trying to control herself.

**"Get away!" **Hikari hissed. The red haze returned and she bit Hakisuma's arm. Hakisuma quickly reacted by digging her blade through Hikari's shoulder. It seemed to work, because Hikari yelped in surprise and stared at the hole. She began to whimper and writhe about. Hikari's body shrunk in size as she changed into a full wolf. Hakisuma sighed in relief seeing that Hikari was back in control. Hikari whimpered, and to Hakisuma's surprise, she understood her.

**_'I'm scared, help me!'_** Hikari yelped as she limped over to her. Hakisuma crouched over and frowned. The tired wolf glanced up with sad eyes as tears rolled down her slivery blood-covered snout.

TWANG!

Hikari suddenly yelped out as three silver pointed arrows dug into her side and back. She dropped to the ground with a thud. Hakisuma gasped and looked about wildly.

"Who's there!" She called out. The archer stepped into the moonlight, revealing his face. The man was smiling. He looked strangely familiar...

"Mako-AH!" Hakisuma was cut off. Someone snuck up from behind Hakisuma and struck her on the back of her head, and she was rendered unconscious.

¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦

Hakisuma awoke in a quiet room. Hikari was in her human form, lying with her back to her on the far right. There was nothing in there but a fire pit. Hakisuma stumbled a bit as she stood up.

"What is this place?" She asked no one in particular. "Hikari," She gently turned her limp body over and gasped.

Hikari was a deadly white color, and she felt ghastly cold. Hakisuma covered her mouth to keep from shouting in shock. The arrows were still affixed to where they were shot at. Hakisuma frowned and placed her hand over one.

"N-no!Don't!" Hikari's voice gurgled as blood gushed out of her mouth. She took a few raspy breaths before starting again. "Wait!"

Hikari then wrapped her pale fingers around one arrow and with a rapid movement, she wrench it to the side. Her eyes grew wide, as if she regretted her action. She let out a pained cry and doubled over.

"Hikari!" Hakisuma watched in alarm. Hikari ignored her and forced the blood out. "Hikari, you don't know how long it's been! What if the sliver poisoning has already spread? It's better if you don't move at all!" Hikari bite her lip and her eyes watered up, feeling too sick to move anymore. She stayed still.

"Hakisuma..." a voice floated softly from the doorway.

Hakisuma spun around on her heels. Her hair whipped in her face. Those bastards of Makoto...they cut off her hair ribbon on accident. Worst of all, she let them get close enough.

Lord Makoto strode over to Hakisuma, accompanied by two guards. He smiled at her. Hakisuma began to hyperventilate a little. What was happening to her? Her red eyes grew wide.

"Do not be afraid of me...my dear Hakisuma" the phony Makoto murmured. He leaned his face close to Hakisuma's.

Hikari watched with one eye slitted open. She growled.

Makoto glanced at Hikari and stood up straight. "Silence her," he commanded.

The two guards nodded and stepped foreward with their spears in their hands.

"NO!" Hakisuma threw herself in front of the two guards, arms spread open.

The guards hesitated, but then pushed her aside. Hakisuma was sweating by now. What WAS happening to her? It felt like she needed something desperately, and she would do anything to get it.

Makoto smirked and moved foreward. The guards had Hikari bound by the wrists and ankles. They stuffed a gag into her mouth. Hikari was too weak to struggle.

Hakisuma watched her friend in panic. "Don't touch her!" her voice rose.

Makoto snapped his fingers and the guards immediately spun around and grabbed her roughly on the arms. Hakisuma's arms were pinned to her sides, her fists shaking. She struggled to break free.

Suddenly she felt weak. Her knees gave away and they hit the ground with a thud. She began panting. Through her half-closed eyes she saw Makoto's feet move towards her. Hakisuma was too weak...she just closed her eyes and stopped struggling.

Hakisuma felt her chin tilted upwards. She opened her eyes and saw Makoto. He was smirking.

"Fiesty, eh?" he purred.

Hakisuma began struggling again. This time, her kimono came loose and the right cuff slipped off her shoulder. Hakisuma glanced at it in horror. Her face turned red and she glared at Makoto, her eyes glazed over in pure hatred. The desire in her mind and body grew stronger. It almost overwhelmed her. With a final surge of strength she lunged at Makoto. She was no match for the guards.

"It's no use struggling, Hakisuma dear," Makoto's voice cut through her.

"Stop calling me that!" Hakisuma growled through her teeth. She was panting even harder. It was hard to suppress the immense desire. Her harsh gasps for air came out loudly. Her face flushed and then she passed out.

Makoto glanced at her in disappointment. "Let her go," he said to the guards. "She's of no use when she's unconcious..."

Makoto looked at the two unconcious girls. Then he spun on his heels and left the room, his guards following her.

()()()()()()() End of this chappie! Tell me, how was it? Can any of you guess the disire? Should I give you a hint? Hmmm...nah.

**Cpt. Hampton the Midget Pirate:** Research papers don't count.RR

**Nobody:** Yup, action and adventure are good things...see? see? (points excitedly at monitor) I...well, Hikari Ookami typed Hikari's past! RR

A/N: heys! See if you can guess this 'desire' Hakisuma has! RR!


	34. At Makoto's castle

Hakisuma sqeezed her knees closer to her chest. She and Hikari had been in the room for quite a while. And she didn't like it one bit. Something was unnerving. And the unknown desire in her had not receded. It still threatened to spill out.

Hikari was shivering beside her. Three silver arrows...

The wounds were gaping at Hakisuma. She looked away quickly.

"Hey," she murmured to Hikari.

Hikari made a noise in the back of her throat.

"...nevermind..." Hakisuma sighed.

The door rattled. Hakisuma's ears twitched and then settled. It was the guard that had pinned her arms to the side.

The guard stepped in. He was silent. Hakisuma did not even bother to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked coolly.

"Lord Makoto wishes to see you, Hakisuma-dono," he figeted.

Hikari glared at him. He felt uneasy under her intense glare. Hakisuma stood up.

"No!" Hikari grabbed Hakisuma's ankle. A jolt of pain shot through her body and she cringed.

"I have to!" Hakisuma reasoned. She bent down and gently released Hikari's grasp on her ankle.

She then walked towards the door. The guard followed her out hastily. The shoji door closed behind them.

Hikari grumbled and flopped onto her back. "You'll be sorry...fox ass."

Outside the door, Hakisuma's ears twitched and she smirked. _'We'll see about that.' _Hakisuma closed her eyes for a moment and her lips moved quickly. Then, she opened her eyes again and followed the guard through a narrow hallway to the door on the right. The guard stopped and placed his hand on the door.

Hakisuma eyed him over her nose and continued inside.

At first she didn't see him. Then, as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she sensed that Makoto was behind her.

"What do you want with me?" Hakisuma demanded without bothering to turn around. Her silky ebony hair draped her face in strands. It easily reached her waist. Makoto's fingers itched.

Makoto said nothing. Instead, he grabbed a lock of Hakisuma's silky hair and tugged lightly.

Hakisuma's breathing stopped. As soon as his fingers made contact with her hair, a surge of power washed through her.

She spun around, snatching her waist-length hair out of his hands.

Makoto acted quickly. He used his right arm to hook around Hakisuma's waist while she was off-balance for the few seconds. His left hand grabbed the kunai knife he held in his pocket and pressed it against her delicate neck.

Hakisuma's eyes flashed dangerously. "It's full moon tonight," she said lowly.

"Yes, I know, my dear Hakisuma," Makoto replied into her fuzzy black ear. She felt him breathing in it.

It infuriated her. Her pupils contracted and re-shaped itself to a slit. She tried to ignore his 'dear Hakisuma'.

"The full moon makes demons stronger," Hakisuma growled.

"I know that too..." Makoto drawled. Hakisuma felt the warmth of his face leave the side of her face and onto her neck. There, she felt stinging and wetness. He was carving her skin with his kunai knife.

"You bastard..." Hakisuma tried to fight off the urge to spin around and attack him. Or was it? Either way, it was too dangerous. In one swift movement, Hakisuma could be dead, full moon or not.

"Tsk tsk tsk...you shouldn't be dissing your husband, now, should you?" Makoto murmured.

"I'm not-" Hakisuma began hotly.

"Come now, Hakisuma...you think I didn't know about your power boost in the night of the full moon?" Makoto whispered.

Hakisuma clenched her fists hard enough to draw blood.

"And your powers are not the only things boosted..." Makoto grinned against her skin.

"I don't know what you're-" Hakisuma snapped. Her body was heating up and she knew that he felt it. The real Makoto would not do this to her. He wouldn't...

"Ah, yes, I can feel it," Makoto smelled her hair.

"Feel what?" Hakisuma growled. This was going too far.

"..."

"Feel what!" Hakisuma demanded again.

"You are in heat."

Hakisuma froze.

"That's why you've been feeling it. You like it, don't you?" Makoto licked the blood from her neck.

Hakisuma's heart pounded relentlessly against her chest.

"That's not true!" she snarled. Her hand whipped to her the dagger she had picked up from her travels and pulled it out. Makoto smirked and jumped away, just barely missing Hakisuma's swipe.

Hakisuma saw whisps of her hair drift to the ground. Where was a hair ribbon when she needed it? Those bastards ruined her favorite one.

Makoto lashed out his arm and threw the kunai knife at Hakisuma. She caught it within her fore and middle fingers and darted towards him.

He could feel the demon in her. Even if she was only one-fourth demon, she could be very powerful. He could almost see the demon imprinted into her very soul.

Hakisuma held the dagger in such a position that if he used tai-jutsu, (hand-to-hand combat) she would be able to block and cut at his flesh.

Makoto was not a bad fighter. They fought hand to hand combat, neither of them inflicting damage on one another. Neither of them were out of breath, either. They just kept fighting. Hakisuma was swiping with the kunai knife Makoto had used on her and the dagger. Makoto blocked off her attacks with his arms easily.

"RRAGH!" Hakisuma yelled. "I've had enough!" she swung her right arm at Makoto's head, dagger still in hand. Time seemed to slow down.

Makoto grinned and caught her arm. Things seemed to go in slow motion. Hakisuma's hair flew into her face, where a shocked expression was forming. Makoto twisted her arm to her back and snatched the kunai knife from her. Time resumed its normal pace as her hair settled down an Makoto took his earlier position.

Hakisuma's eyes were wide with fright. What if this desire, this feeling, this sensation in her chest was what Makoto said it was? If the full moon boosted her powers, it could also have boosted the animal instinct in her demon side...

"How are you liking it?" Makoto asked softly in her fox ear.

"I'm hating every bit of it!" Hakisuma gritted through clenched teeth.

"Oh? Are you sure? You seem to be enjoying it..." he looked down. Hakisuma followed his eyes.

She gave a muffled cry. His hand was holding her chest, and her hand rested on top of it, pushing it down. She let go and made to slap Makoto.

He merely dodged.

A wave of frustration swept through her. Maybe what he said was true. But that wasn't going to stop her from hurting him. He was going to pay.

((((Hikari))))

Hikari opened her gold-rimmed-purple eyes at the muffled banging down the hall. Hakisuma! She still hasn't come back yet...Hikari struggled to sit up. There was a familiar scent it the air...that dog brain. No, wait. DOG BRAIN! Inu Yasha was here! He must have followed their scent.

Hikari stumbled to the window and peered out. Her eyes grew wide and she ducked. A wave of energy smashed through the walls and blew everything in the room away. A thick cloud of dust formed and Hikari coughed harshly. She covered her wounds to keep them clean of foreign particles of debris. Kaede, she must know what to do...now just to rescue Hakisuma and get back to the village...which is...(sweat-drop) about twenty miles away, walking on...what else, foot.

Hikari covered her nose and mouth with one hand while the other nursed her wounds. She watched lazily as Inu Yasha's shadow emerged.

"Playing hero?" she asked dryly. Inu Yasha glanced at her.

"Feh," he muttered. His hands were tucked into his wide sleeves. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango entered. Kii was riding on top of Miroku's head, and Shippo clung onto Kagome. Kirara hopped into the hole, avoiding the pieces of wood.

Inu Yasha hauled Hikari off the ground. He spotted Hikari's hand covering her wounds and snatched it away, revealing the punctures in her skin. Hikari made to protest but Inu Yasha silenced her with a look.

"You got shot by..." he sniffed Hikari's wounds, "silver arrows?"

Hikari grimaced. She swallowed and glared at him. "So?"

"Werewolves aren't exactly immune to silver..." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Come on, bush-tail, we're going to Kaede's."

Hikari knew he was right. Silver poisoning for werewolves was extremely dangerous. If hit in a vital area, werewolves could die instantly. Or, their insides would break down, causing an extremely painful death. What if her stomach melted? She wouldn't be able to eat ramen or anything else she loved anymore...oh, the horror!

"What about Hakisuma?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Kii nodded and bounced onto Hikari's shoulder.

"She can take care of herself," Inu Yasha folded his arms.

Kii growled and her fur stood on edge. Inu Yasha's eyebrows twitched and he spun around, facing the demolished wall. "Fine, but Kagome, you attend to Hikari's wounds. I'll go look for that girl..." he paused and sniffed the air. "That guy-Makoto-he's here?" Inu Yasha growled.

"Yeah," Hikari strained as Kagome applied medication and bandaged her wounds.

Inu Yasha strode to the door Hakisuma left through and felt it. Then, he stood back and drew Tetsusaiga.

"Stay back!" he ordered over his shoulder. Everyone nodded and stepped back.

Inu Yasha swung Tetsusaiga diagonally across the door. A gust of wind formed and everybody covered their faces with their arms.

As the room cleared, everyone gasped. The entire wall was unscathed.

"Kuso!" Inu Yasha muttered. He ran his hand along the door. "As I thought..."

Miroku nodded. "It's a barrier, alright." He went over to Inu Yasha and examined the wall. "The person who created this barrier is pre-occupied right now..." Miroku guessed.

"Is that why we could blow away the other half of the room?" Sango asked curiously.

Miroku nodded, his chin inbetween his thumb and pointer. A frown appeared on the young monk's face.

"Oh, I get it! Whoever created this barrier was too pre-occupied to make it big enough-which means that Makoto or someone had something on their hands." Kagome exclaimed.

Mikoru nodded slowly. "Or, Lady Hakisuma formed it to protect Hikari..." he glanced at Hikari, who shrugged.

"Hey, I was resting," she muttered.

"Well then how could we pass through the barrier into this room?" Shippo asked.

"Hmmm..." Miroku mused. "Maybe she had us in her mind..."

"Feh, whatever," Inu Yasha snorted. "The main problem is getting Hakisuma back. Where is she, anyway?" he looked at Hikari.

"Some guard took her to Makoto," Hikari yawned. Her silver poisoning was dissapaiting. She could barely feel the pain anymore. Maybe it had something to do with Kagome's modern medicine and the full moon...

"And you let him?" Inu Yasha cried out disbelievingly.

"Hey, I tried to stop her," Hikari retorted.

"Not hard enough," Inu Yasha returned.

Hikari opened her mouth to bite back by Kagome flung her arms out.

"This bickering will get us nowhere," she said sternly. "We have to think of something."

Sango agreed.

"Now what shall we do?" Shippo looked from one person to another.

"There's nothing much to do except wait and hope for her safe return..." Sango murmured to Kii. Everybody looked at eachother desperately. That seemed like the only thing to do...

"We can look around from the outside for another way in," Inu Yasha suggested.

"No. If we cause a commotion Makoto might kill Hakisuma-chan," Miroku said. "We have to play it the safe way."

"I guess all we have to do is wait..." Kagome looked from one person to another.

"Yeah," they all agreed softly.

((((Hakisuma))))

Makoto flipped out another kunai knife and held it up to Hakisuma's cheek, drawing faint white lines into her skin. Hakisuma was panting, not from the exhaustion of fighting, but for the strain of stopping her desire. Makoto enjoyed torturing Hakisuma in this way.

Hakisuma gritted her teeth and tried to calm her mind. She tried to wipe her mind blank. That only made it worse. She wanted for him to hold her and give her what she wanted. But she hated Makoto. Ever since he's changed. Was that right? Should she have given up on him so easily? DID she hate him?

Makoto buried his face into Hakisuma's warm neck. She gave a muffled cry. "Stop...please stop!" she begged. The beating of her heart pounded and pounded. She felt sweat form on her body. What Makoto was doing was wrong. And she was letting him. It felt as it he had drained all of the energy out of her. Her legs were weak, causing for him to support her slightly.

"No..." Makoto murmured. He bit her neck and drew blood. Hakisuma shuddered with disgust...or was it?

((((Hikari))))

Hikari stumbled up again. She glanced at Inu Yasha, who gave her a questioning look.

"What is it?" Inu Yasha asked.

"We could at least be a distraction," Hikari answered curtly. She banged on the wall with her gauntlet covered hands. Everybody else followed suit. Outside, the room, the guards stiffened, then ran towards their lord's room.

:End of this chappie:

So, howd'ja like it! Good? Bad? Horrible? I accept all reviews, flames, or blabbling! Always happy to get a new email...except spammers...stupid spammers. Oh well! So please REVIEW!

**Nobody:** YEAH! Torture and drama! And Hikari and Hakisuma-well, they made up! And Hikari won't die of silver poisoning...for now. WAHAHAHAHAHA! (on hyper mode) oh yeah, I thank you GREATLY for sticking with me this far! (bows)

**Kei Lei:** Yes...er, thanks for reviewing. (for once) haha, JK! (copies Irene's 'just kidding!') and you use '...'s too much. And you don't know HOW seductive Hakisuma could be...even I don't know...(X) Oh yeah, its not exactly fluff...kinda romancey torture. Torture. Hikari got me into it... ""

**Hikari Ookami:** (through email) Wahahahahaha-err, I dunno what you're talking about.

:PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:


	35. At Makoto's Castle, pt 2

Hakisuma: Are you gonna torture me again this chapter?

Makoto: (drool)

Hikari: No really...

Author: Eh, I can do anything I want! grrr...

Hakisuma: I'll take that as a yes...(sigh)

Makoto: (purrs)

:CHAPPIE:

Makoto glanced at the door at the sound of knocking. It was his good for nothing guards...

Hakisuma was greatful for the break. She glanced from the door to the irratated look on Makoto's face. Then the thought struck her. This Makoto was not the same Makoto that visited her a few days ago. This 'Makoto' looked older and more...inviting...Hakisuma cursed herself at the thought. She shouldn't be thinking that way...after all, he was the bad guy here, right?

Makoto dropped Hakisuma to the ground and walked to the door.

"What?" he snapped as he slid the door open with force.

The guards shook. "Sir, miss Hikari is making a lot of noise for a person so small..."

Makoto rolled his eyes. "Then quiet her, you bastards! She's just a measly werewolf!"

Hakisuma searched frantically for a chance to escape. She tried getting up but her legs wouldn't support her. She was too weak...

Makoto slammed the door shut and turned around. Hakisuma was frightened.

"Th-the man earlier! He wasn't Makoto!" Hakisuma said shakily, trying to buy time. She wouldn't let THAT happen. She wasn't ready for that.

"That man? He was my puppet! I was just trying to toy with you, my dear..." Makoto drawled, tucking a strand of hair behind Hakisuma's

human ears. Hakisuma cursed herself again. What was she doing, turning back to human form? Weak!

"Neither are you!" Hakisuma whispered.

"I can assure you, I am..."

Hakisuma's eyes darted around the dark room. This is NOT Makoto. Hakisuma was almost positive that Makoto was somewhere else. But...what Makoto had just said...he sounded so certain...maybe it _was_ really him...

Makoto's fingers slipped off of Hakisuma's ear and the traced her chest. Hakisuma looked at his hand numbly. This can't be happening.

"We were meant to be together," Makoto purred. Hakisuma's eyes blankened. Her whole body was numb...

Makoto took advantage of that. He kissed Hakisuma, the slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She let it in.

_Why was this happening to her?_

Makoto ran his fingers through her hair and slowly shoved her down onto the floor. She obeyed without struggle. She was his puppet , doing his will. She did whatever he wanted her to do. That's how it will be...

((((Hikari))))

Hikari's ears perked as she heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards her room. Inu Yasha sighed and gripped his Tetsusaiga.

"Ya know, these fights are getting boring..." he said lazily.

Hikari agreed. She looked at the hilt of her Divine Blade sadly. It was of no more use...all the enemies this far were weak.

The footsteps sounded closer and closer.

Here they come...

The sounds of footsteps stopped and thumping replaced it. The guards cried out as they bumped headlong into the barrier.

In the room, Inu Yasha and Hikari sighed and shook their heads. Pitiful.

The guards scrambled up and darted back towards their Lord's room.

((((Hakisuma))))

Hakisuma cried out as Makoto pushed deeper into the kiss.

Hakisuma couldn't help but think...this kiss was so much different from the kiss the real Makoto gave her eight years ago.

Yet, she did nothing.

"Good girl," Makoto murmured.

(BANG! BANG BANG!) Makoto tried ignored the banging on the doors of his quarters and enjoyed the taste of Hakisuma.

He couldn't ignore it. It was so annoying. The pounding on the doors did not recede.Those guards were idiots, seriously.

He sighed and pushed himself off of Hakisuma. Those guards were really gonna get it. He looked back at Hakisuma before opening the door.

She was still lying on the floor where he had left her, staring at the ceiling through half-open eyes. He smirked and opened the door.

The guards were panting. "Milord Makoto! Hikari has formed a barrier around the room! We cannot get in!"

Makoto growled and strode back into his room.

"Sir, what is your plan of action?"

Makoto said nothing. He picked Hakisuma up and turned towards the guards. "Do not bother me anymore," he growled.

The guards backed out hesitantly. "Y-yes sir!" The door slid shut.

Makoto gazed at Hakisuma's blank face.

"I can't do this while you're numb, can I?" he asked Hakisuma.

No reaction.

"No, I can't. I need you moaning and begging me for more...that is why I'm going to mark you..." Makoto eyed Hakisuma's neck. It was exposed and it seemed to invite him to sink his canines into it.

Makoto leaned foreward and placed his lips over Hakisuma's neck. Her flesh was so warm...

He bit it. Hakisuma only let a little gasp escape her lips. A drop of blood rolled down her neck and dropped onto the floor. That crimson stain will remind him of his mental promise.

Makoto moved his face away and glanced at the fresh wound. It was in the shape of a fox head. How suiting.

"Time to return to your friends, my dear..." Makoto smirked as he grabbed Hakisuma's kimono collar and led her towards the door. The door slid open, and Makoto backed out of it, leading Hakisuma along. She followed her obediently, except for the fact that she was still weak. Her legs barely managed to support her weight.

Hakisuma stumbled after Makoto towards the room where Hikari was held. Makoto smirked at the barrier Hakisuma had formed to protect Hikari. He easily broke it and slid the door to the room open. No surprise...Hakisuma's other friends had found them. They looked at him in surprise. Neither of them heard him approaching.

"Here's your beloved Hakisuma.." he pushed Hakisuma into the room.

She took a few staggering steps inside then collapsed foreward. Inu Yasha caught her before she reached the ground. He glared at Makoto.

He smelled a rat. Inu Yasha stared at Hakisuma in shock before glaring back at Makoto.

"You bastard!" Inu Yasha snarled in fury.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku glanced at each other quizically. Sure, Makoto had kidnapped Hakisuma, but why was Inu Yasha so furious?

"As you wish," Makoto smirked. He mocked a bow, then backed out of the room and closed the door.

Inu Yasha held Hakisuma up by her shoulders and shook her. "Hakisuma!"

Hikari's face was pallor. Shippo was glancing nervously around the room.

Inu Yasha shook her harder. "Hakisuma! Snap out of it!" he growled. He was acting hectic.

"Nani?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha nervously.

"What's wrong?" Sango also asked.

Miroku's eyes flashed and he paled. "Kagome and Sango, Inu Yasha and Hikari's sense of smell are keener than ours. Look at how they are acting."

Indeed, both of them were acting strangely.

"That bastard's smell is all over her!" Inu Yasha barked angrily.

Hikari walked to Hakisuma and examined her. Hakisuma was awake, but she showed no emotion whatsoever. Her face was stolid.

"Calm down, Inu Yasha, he didn't take advantage of her," Hikari placed a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder.

Inu Yasha glanced at her. "You sure?"

"I'm positive," Hikari answered. She gently released Hakisuma from Inu Yasha's tight grip and set her into the floor.

"Why is Hakisuma-chan acting like that!" Shippo asked fearfully.

"Indeed!" Miroku added in.

Kii darted to Hakisuma and jumped in her lap. She nuzzled Hakisuma, but there was no response. Kii mewed fearfully.

Inu Yasha punched the wooden flooring, creating a massive hole. "Kuso!"

Kagome gazed worriedly at Inu Yasha. He was fuming. "Inu Yasha? We should leave now, before anything else happens," she suggested nervously.

Inu Yasha glanced sadly at her and sighed. "Yeah," he murmured.

Inu Yasha stooped and picked Hakisuma up. The rest of the group got up and headed towards the hole that they had created.

Kii yowled and rushed towards the hole. She hit it with a bam, and riquocheted backwards.

"Shit, another barrier!" Inu Yasha cursed.

Hikari pounded on it. Flashes of light filled the room.

Inu Yasha set Hakisuma down and pulled out the red Tutsusaiga. He waved his hand behind him. "Stand back!"

There was no need of telling twice. They all scampered backwards.

"RAGH!" Inu Yasha yelled while swinging the Tetsusaiga. Nothing happened. "KUSO!"

He banged his head on the barrier.

Hikari stepped foreward. "Inu Yasha, do you think Hakisuma formed the barrier?" she asked.

Inu Yasha looked at Hakisuma's stolid face. Nothing.

"I don't know...why would she?" he asked.

Miroku rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Maybe her emotions are trapped within her right now, and...Inu Yasha, you heard her talking about Makoto when they were smaller, right?"

Inu Yasha nodded. "She said that he was different. He was...normal."

Miroku nodded. "Hmmm...maybe she believes that the 'real Makoto' is somewhere in his castle, and that she wants to save him."

"Hakisuma, if you could just tell us!" Sango muttered.

"Well, I guess that we won't be leaving anytime soon," Inu Yasha sighed as he sheathed Tetsusaiga.

A shrill call rang out. Everyone's drooping head snapped up. Hakisuma's head slowly rose and she gazed at the door. She got up from the floor and started walking towards it. Something stirred within Hakisuma's blank face. Hikari scrambled up after her.

"Hakisuma, what are you doing!" she called out.

Hakisuma said nothing. She walked towards the door in a trance.

"Hakisuma!" Shippo cried. "Where are you going?"

Still no answer. Hikari made to grab Hakisuma's hand but once she touched, Hakisuma whirled around and snatched her hand away. Hikari blinked in confusion.

Miroku also got up. "Me thinks that Makoto is controlling her..."

Kii ran towards the door and stopped in front of it, blocking Hakisuma out of the way.

Hikari attempted a second lunge at Hakisuma. It didn't work.

A barrier formed around Hakisuma, it's shell glowing and sparking. Hikari stepped back hesitantly.

"Hakisuma?" she whispered.

Shippo lunged himself at the barrier. With a cry, he was bounced back. Kagome hastily got up and caught him. Sango eyed the situation in confusion.

Hakisuma reached Kii.

Kii growled and her hackles rose. Hakisuma waved her hand and Kii flew off to the side. She hit the wall and yelped, transforming to her usual little form. Hakisuma opened the door and slowly walked outside. Everyone watched her, wide-eyed. She disappeared into the darkness of Makoto's hallway.

The door rattled and slid open silently. Hakisuma stepped inside. Makoto grinned.

"Feeling better, my sweet?" he purred.

Hakisuma lowered her eyes and nodded.

_What was going on? _

Makoto grinned. "Good."

_Why was he controling her?_

Makoto spread his arms out. He was sitting cross-legged on a zabuton. "Koko."

_Was Makoto controlling her? Or was it someone else?_

Hakisuma glided to Makoto and flashed a vixen smile at Makoto.

He took it by surprise, but let it pass.

Hakisuma lowered herself into Makoto's lap and snuggled against his chest. Her clouded eyes were half-closed, and her lips formed a small blank smile.

"That's my girl..." Makoto murmured.

Something in Makoto stirred. _No! Don't! _ It shouted.

Makoto frowned and pushed the voice in his head aside.

Hakisuma breathed shallowly. Something in her mind stirred as well._This is not him!_ her mind screamed at her. Hakisuma took no notice of it. After all, she was happy the way she was...

Makoto stroked Hakisuma's hair and buried his nose in it. Hakisuma clutched into his yukata like a dependant chairudo.

_Doushite?_

"To temo..." Makoto murmured. "Tatta hitori no watashi koushi..."

_Nani?_ _Why were they both acting that way?_

The voice inside Makoto's head became louder. _Stop doing this to her!_

Hakisuma jumped slightly as her head cleared. Her heart nearly stopped. What was she doing, in Makoto's lap? Why was she clinging onto him! She couldn't do anything now...he would probably hurt her. She stayed still and concentrated on thinking on a way to get out.

_The real Makoto was probably trapped in this imposter! She had to get him out, for both of their sake! _

Hakisuma turned her head slightly but kept her eyes hidden. A part of her wanted for this creep to stop holding her. But then, another part wanted to stay that way for a long time...

Makoto was too busy fighting off the voice inside to notice. _What are you doing to her! Get out of my body!_ it shouted. Makoto frowned and narrowed his eyes.

Hakisuma looked at him for his sudden mood change. "Nani?" the desperate part of her asked softly.

Makoto looked at her, flustered. "Nothing...daijoubu..."

Hakisuma felt his forehead. "What's wrong, my bishounen?"

_Bishounen! Was she gonna let this softer side take over?_

Hakisuma could feel the internal conflict going on inbetween Makoto and something else that was clearly bothering him.

Makoto's eyes widened. "No, Hakisuma, don't! Get away!" escaped out of his mouth. The voice was softer, but urgent. It was like somebody else said it.

Hakisuma's eyes also widened. "M-makoto?" she asked shakily. _It was the real him! She could feel it!_

Makoto suddenly stood up straight, knocking Hakisuma off. She was partly grateful. Then worried.

Makoto held his head in his hands, his spikey jet-black hair jutted out from the gaps inbetween his fingers. Hakisuma didn't know what to do...this was scaring her. What was happening!

Makoto sank onto his knees and gasped in pain. Hakisuma inched foreward.

"Makoto-kun?" her eyes filled with worry.

Makoto's eyes were evil. They were dark and foreboding. Hakisuma shrunk back.

"No!" Makoto hissed to himself. "I won't let you!"

Hakisuma hastily looked around the room for something; anything!

Makoto growled and got up, breathing very heavily. He staggered foreward with his arms out, reaching for Hakisuma. She froze.

Her legs were numb and she could not move.

Makoto suddenly stopped and cried out. He body was rigid. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, showing the whites of his eyeballs. Hakisuma whimpered.

"Somebody...help!" she whispered.

With a yell, Makoto yell onto his knees and fell on all fours. Hakisuma watched, terrified, as Makoto began to fall to the ground. A dark and sinister shadow emerged from Makoto's body and formed into the torso of a man. It snickered and slowly floated foreward.

"My dear Hakisuma..." it hissed.

"No! Stay away! Who are you!" Hakisuma edged backwards.

"Why, I am Makoto, my koi," he smirked.

"NO!" Hakisuma's silver eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "You're not Makoto! The Makoto I knew wouldn't do this to anybody!"

The shadowed solid smirked again. "Perhaps..."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hakisuma saw Makoto's body strain to get up. She saw him reach into his yukata and grab four kunai knives, and shakingly slide them between each of his fingers.

Hakisuma averted her eyes back to the strange form of a man to avoid suspicion. Makoto inched foreward slowly. His reflection reflected off of Hakisuma's wide silver eyes. For some reason, she was too weak to transform, fight, or run. All she could do was shrink back and watch in fear.

Makoto swiped at the shadow. It turned and blocked Makoto's attack, then used his free hand to punch Makoto. Blood flew out of his mouth, then he flew backward.

"Trying to play physical, eh, Makoto?" the man sneered. "Fine." His dark body began to shimmer, then turned to color. Hakisuma gasped.

"It's you!" she raised a shaking finger at the man. "You're the one that gave me the katana!"

"Yes," he smirked. "The name is Hajime..."

Makoto got up again, swaying slightly. "I don't give a damn who you are!" Blood flowed down his forehead. It left a wide red path through his left eye to his chin. "You bastard...you used both of us!" Makoto gowled.

Hakisuma looked from one man to the other. Makoto was scowling. He had short black hair that spiked out in many various places, mostly because the blood had clumped his hair together. His fists were shaking.

Hajime's appearance was cold and darkness. He also had black hair, but it was long. His exterior showed no emotion besides contempt.

Makoto grabbed more kunai knives out of his yukata and took a stance. Hajime slid a long sword out from his hakama.

"Twin kodachi, mmm?" Makoto asked with vemon dripping in his voice.

"Kunai knives...I pity you..." Hajime returned.

Hakisuma felt herself for the dagger. She remembered that she and the phony Makoto had been fighting with it, and she had lost it. _Kuso!_

The fight had begun. They lunged at each other at the same time. Hakisuma was startled by the sudden sound of clanging and the crying of blades. She whirled around just in time to see Hajime slash open Makoto's chest. Makoto gritted his teeth and kept fighting.

"Playing tough for your lady?" Hajime sneered.

Makoto was not irked. He threw the kunai knives and punched with his fist without a word. Hajime only missed one kunai knife. It buried its point into his shoulder. He ignored it and blocked off Makoto's punches. They rotated around in the room. Both were panting slightly, but neither of them gave up. A chorus of sword and steel clanging rang out through the room.

"Finally!" Hajime exhaled as his back faced Hakisuma. He spun around and ran behind her with lightning speed.

Makoto halted and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you dare..."

Hajime smirked. "You wouldn't believe what I would dare to do..." he yanked out the kunai knife buried in his shoulder and held it up to Hakisuma's neck. She froze and almost stopped breathing.

"Seem familiar, dear Hakisuma?" he whispered in Hakisuma's ear, but keeping his eye on Makoto. Hakisuma started hyperventilating.

Makoto was silent. His dark bangs hooded his eyes. Neither Hajime or Hakisuma could read his eyes. Makoto's fists were loosely curled.

Hakisuma blinked. Makoto had vanished.

! Wow, long chappie, eh? haha, cliffies are evil. I loved typing this chappie. What I didn't love, though, is how many reviews I recieved. I'm so depressed. Am I such a bad writer? (wah!) ;; boo hoo hoo. I won't even reply to the reviews; there are too little...wah. I hope you will review this time! Oh yeah, there will only be a couple more chapters until the end of this fiction! I plan on writing a sequel, but it won't have as much action. Sorry, Nobody! " Since the little japanese happy faces don't post, I'll just do quotation marks as sweatdrops. Okay? ummmm...I think that's it. remember to REVIEW! please?


End file.
